Hiding from the inevitable
by Heronduck.Catstairs
Summary: When you're playing a never ending game of hide and seek, how can you win? When Cris' life continuously haunts her, how can she live a normal life? And when her private life hits a boulder (not a bump), how will she escape from the inevitable? *MULTI-FANDOM* (this has different fandom characters in it, don't kill me) characters from: tmi tid thg tfios divergent and OC's
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay guys this is my first fanfiction, so give it a chance :) This chapter is mostly a flashback which explains their relationship

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of most of these characters names, I only own Cris and Jamie and the plot :D

Chapter One; The calm before the storm:

Cris sat up. Her long brown hair flowing down her back as she stared at the door awaiting the shouts to begin again. She removed her headphones and placed them round her neck while her Mum continued shouting. "Crisiant Rhiannon Jones" _uh oh full name_ she thought as she swallowed the bit of anxiety she now felt bubble inside of her. "Get down her right now!" Her mother exclaimed as she closed the laptop and trudged out of the room. _What have I done now _she pondered when she got to the bottom of the dark wooden staircase she saw something she wasn't expecting.

She saw her mother talking to someone, Cris couldn't quite see who it was as her mother was blocking to door way and her view. Her mother seemed to realise that she was behind her and turned to the side so Cris could see the person her mother was evidently talking to.

"Jamie!" Cris exclaimed as she looked at the tall, very tall about 6, 4", boy with hazel eyes and gold flecks and light brown hair that was naturally ruffled, _uh no she knows now doesn't she, is he trying to make my life a misery?_ Jamie the egotistical, arrogant idiot from school; only few people realised it but he was the spawn of Satan disguised as an angel. Okay, she had to admit he was kind of good looking but all the idiot in him made up for that.

_That's why he's here isn't, ooh I am so going to kill him_. Of course she was just guessing but it made her feel better at the idea of how many torturous ways she could murder him. "Aren't you going to explain yourself, Crisiant?" _Ugh, _she hated her full name_, I mean who the hell names their child something derived from Crystal. Stupid Welsh name._

"I don't know what you talking about," she lied hoping her mother would believe her instead of whatever lies, which was probably true, Jamie had told her. But before she could make another sound Jamie cut in "I'm sure you remember," he stepped closer to where Cris was leaning against the wall. "Who would forget the rarity of my heavy breathing," he said seductively making Cris want to gag.

_He did tell her_, once again she thought there would be at least a shred of kindness in the shallow shell his toned body was. After a minute of silence in which she death stared Jamie, her mother finally seemed to regain her speech and said "I did not raise you to be abusive and reckless, what could he have possibly have done to deserve this?"

Firstly she made it seem like she nearly killed him, she'd only punched him in the stomach and winded him. Secondly what had he done, he had basically committed assault.

**She could see him coming, the people stood at either side of the corridor waiting for him and his friends to pass. They were like school royalty, everyone made way for them or suffer the consequences. As the middle of the corridor cleared only Cris, Maia and Tessa, Cris' two best friends, stood their ground as they always did and continued talking. The boys approached the girls with emotions plastered on their faces that ranged from shock to vengeance.**

**As Jamie and his crew, made up of James (Jem), Sebastian, Cato, sauntered there way over to the girls, Cris and her friends barely spared them a glance. "Move bitches" Jamie nearly shouted, obviously not hiding his anger toward them. At the word, Tessa's grey eyes because stormy, Maia's dark eyes turned to black crevasses and Cris' green blue eyes twinkled as she knew this would be fun.**

**The girls slowly turned and everyone crowded round them making a circle and anticipating a fight. The boys were known for throwing punches and being good fighters and everyone knew they weren't afraid to beat anyone up, even a girl. Jem was the one exception to this, he was kind and thoughtful and sarcastic but only as a joke and he hardly ever beat up anyone and never a girl. Although everyone also knew not to piss Cris or any of her friends of or they would feel their wrath; Cris and her group had all been taught fighting in their school and were all exceptional fighters. Her adoptive mother, who she called her mother as she had been like one for Cris' entire life, disapproved of this but the self-defence argument one again.**

**"Oh are you talking to us?" Maia said in a sweet, innocent and very fake voice. Tessa and Cris cracked a smile at this and Jamie's expression turned darker. "Who else would I be talking to? Now MOVE" he said his anger filling his voice.**

**"Maybe someone who cared," Cris smiled sweetly, answering his question. Cris and her friends all took drama and were frankly top of the class. The girls stood their ground unmoving, standing in a seductive stance, biting their lips. They knew this wouldn't affect Jamie but the rest of his group and all the guys watching seemed to fall for it, their mouths wide open almost drooling and their bodies seemed to have sunk slightly. The girls laughed at the effect they were having, not that they would admit it but everyone thought they were the hottest girls in school.**

**Cris stepped forward swaying as she walked, when she reached the still shocked Jamie, obviously he wasn't expecting her come back, she draped a finger down his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear "Do you really want me to move?" She pulled back biting her lip and giving him puppy dog eyes, she felt his warm breath against his face as he sighed.**

**Cris stepped back toward the girls and smirked "Well good luck with that," she said noticing the look on his face, most of the boys were total players and could get any girl they wished for, apart from Cris and her friends and they loved challenges so had never stopped trying to get in their pants.**

**Cris, Tessa and Maia all turned and began to walk away when someone grabbed Cris' arm with an iron grip. She looked to Tessa and Maia who had always protected each other but they were being held by the waist by Sebastian and Cato who seemed to be enjoying holding them at such close proximity. She turned to stand face to face with Jamie and tugged at her arm.**

**He chuckled as she snarled "Let go," His smirk simply grew "Now why would I want to do that" He said as he pushed her up against the lockers. The onlookers were quick to move out of the way and didn't do anything to help the girls because they had no chance of helping anyway, never mind the consequences. She was stuck between the lockers and his body so that she was unable to move. Out of the edge of her vision Tessa and Maia were kicking and elbowing as much as they could but they knew it was useless all the boys were corded with muscles. She looked straight into Jamie's eyes now the gold flecks were more visible as his hazel eyes turned a dark brown.**

**She narrowed her eyes at him and he slid his hand down her body while the other came up to her mouth to stop her from screaming. She couldn't move not only from shock but his body was crushing her. Just as she was about to pass out a voice came from behind him. "Jamie, enough" Jem said forcibly. She was shocked ****_why was he doing this for her_**** she wondered but Jamie backed off only a bit so she could breathe. Jem stepped forward as if to do something when more girls stepped up.**

**It took a while for her to see them but sure enough Katniss, Isabelle, Clary, Tris and Hazel were standing there. They were late but Cris couldn't have been more thankful for her friends stepping up. "Get off her you perv" Isabelle said as she and the others stepped forward. Tris, Hazel and Katniss went to help Tessa and Maia. Izzy and Clary stepped forward again and Jamie reluctantly let go of Cris. Air filled Cris' lungs as she heaved in breaths while everyone crowded her. She lent down and put one hand to support her on her knee and the other to wave people off.**

**When she regained a normal breathing rate she hugged her friends hello and thank you, then strutted after the boys. "Hey" she shouted, they all turned, she walked over to Jem kissed him on the cheek and leaned back "Thank you, James" She said and she smiled as she saw Jem's cheek flame and the rest of them looked stunned and Jamie looked slightly angry.**

**As she walked away a hand grasped her arm again, the same arm as before that she swore would have a bruise. She knew it was Jamie so when she twirled around to face him, she saw he was going to push her against something again. So what was the natural thing for her to do: turn around duck under his arm and punch her in the stomach hard.**

**He bent over wheezing, she smiled winked at the boys and walked towards her friends who were suppressing a laugh while the onlookers were standing stunned. As the girls turned to walk with her, they all let out a laugh. "He so deserved that" Hazel exclaimed elongating the 'so'. They all agreed and headed to lessons as the bell went when Katniss whispered "As much as I love you, especially for that, you know it's going to bite you back on the ass" ****_So American _****she thought. "I'm counting on it" she smiled then went in to class.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay second chapter guys, this one is quite short but I really didn't think there was any more to add for this one

I hope you like it nevertheless and Disclaimer: I only own Cris, Jamie and the plot okay, don't hurt me ;)

Chapter two; You can't buy love but apparently you can blackmail one:

After her adoptive mother ranted on at Cris for about fifteen minutes in Welsh, luckily since Jamie was still standing there with a smug look on his face. Cris knew she was Welsh because apparently her parents were but she wouldn't know that as they both died in a car crash just after she was born. She has been with her adoptive mother since that day, for 17 years now. They had moved from Wales to London so she could attend the private school Nephilim Academy for gifted youngsters, which honestly made them sound like mutants going to Xavier's. But only the very smartest went to the academy, you had to excel in more than five subjects. So she never knew how Jamie got in.

Zoning back into the conversation, her mother was asking what she could do so that Jamie would forgive her crazy daughter. Okay maybe she was exaggerating about the crazy but she said something along those lines but compensation, come one. _He deserved it _she thought. Jamie was taking his time deciding even though Cris knew he already knew what he wanted but on the scale of one to ten how bad could it be. Four, maybe five.

"I would like …" Jamie says, milking this. Cris look at him to get it over with. "I would like a date with Crisiant" Nine, ten, one hundred, infinity. _No this cannot be happening_. "No" Cris almost screams immediately. "No way in hell, nid, dim o gwbl" she continues switching from English to Welsh without knowing it. "Crisiant, peidiwch â bod mor ddigywilydd" Her mother says "yr ydych yn mynd" she continues he voice strict and meant that no debate was possible but it's worth a try right? "Ond" Cris begs but her mother interrupts "Os nac oni bai, yr ydych yn mynd"

This is hopeless but Cris carries on regardless "os gwelwch yn dda" But her mum threatens "Os nad ydych am imi ddileu eich cyfrif Tumblr, yr ydych yn mynd" She shut up then _how could she threaten her Tumblr, how could someone be so cruel?_

o.O.o

Once her Mum has said good bye, and I'm pretty sure, good luck, she left the two in the living room to 'talk'. Cris flopped down on the sofa, not caring that she was only in a strappy black tank and PE shorts that she slept in. "You're such a fangirl" he says in a surprised voice. She gave him a questioning look. "What? I heard Tumblr" While she was surprised that he knew what Tumblr was and in fact what she used it for. "You don't speak Welsh?" Now he was surprised, she knew he knew a lot of languages fluently and she just presumed Welsh was one of them.

"No, although I do know a total of ten languages fluently, Welsh isn't one of them" He was showing off now because she only knew five languages fluently, you have to know at least three other languages fluently to even get in to the academy. He sat down next to her but she shuffled further from him.

She turned to him then, looking him in the eye, "What do you want?" she asks, not only was she curious but she knew that he wanted revenge. "I already said" he said, his eyes looking down at his fingers fidgeting on his lap. "Why, why do you need to do this? What are you planning?" Cris asks narrowing her eyes.

"Why do I have to be planning something, why can't I do this because …" He pauses, then decides against what he was going to say. A minute of silence passes between them before she says "When, then?" He gives her a look of surprise then she adds "Well I'm being forced, so you know, better to get it over with" He looks her in the eye as if to see whether she was going to argue any more. "Ah, I'll tell you that later" with that he smiled, got up brushing her arm as he did so and left her alone with her thoughts. She got out her phone, went on the group chat and sent 'HELP ME!'

Translations: (I was going to have the translations in the actual story but it looked weird to me so here they are)

These may not be correct as I got them from bing translate so please don't be offended if I get it wrong J

Welsh:

nid, dim o gwbl – no, no way

peidiwch â bod mor ddigywilydd – don't be so rude

yr ydych yn mynd – you are going

Ond – but

Os nac oni bai, yr ydych yn mynd – no buts, you are going

os gwelwch yn dda – please

Os nad ydych am imi ddileu eich cyfrif Tumblr, yr ydych yn mynd – unless you want me to delete you Tumblr account, you are going


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  hi again, I'm sorry if this has mistakes, I didn't read it over :) But I hope you like this, it's kinda just explaining stuff that you need to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the names only Cris, Jamie and the plot but you probably know this by now :P

Chapter 3: Friendship is one mind in eight bodies

"What am I going to do?" she asks rather whiningly. Her friends had gathered in the school grounds sitting in the gazebo before the school day started. All the girls seem deep in thought until Tris speaks up "Can't you say you're busy that day?" Clary answers so Cris doesn't have to "He would just keep on changing the date and he hasn't given her a day yet" Cris put her head in her hands and Izzy put a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey" Hazel says with enthusiasm clear in her voice "What if we say you're already dating someone?!" Cris looked up at this "Who the hell would want to go out with me if I just asked straight out" All the girls looked at her "Every damn guy" they yelled together, then they all burst out laughing. They always made Cris feel better in tough moments or at any moment. "Okay new question, who?" Katniss says still a little out of breath from laughing. "Damn, Katniss always with the hard questions"

"What about Jem?" Tessa says and Cris chokes a "What?!" and looks to Tessa like she just shape shifted. "Yeah, I mean Will tells me these things, I probably shouldn't tell you but this is a desperate situation" Tessa had been going out with Will for over a year now and he was on holiday with his cousin Jace, who happens to be going out with Clary. "He.. he likes .. me?!" Everyone, apart from Cris, collectively sighed "Of course he does" Izzy says and Hazel adds "You should see the way those silver eyes light up when he sees you"

"I don't know about this guys, what if Jamie still makes it happen even if I'm dating?" Cris mutters, Jem was so kind and thoughtful and basically everything that Jamie wasn't apart from hot. But Jamie actually showed, what she thought was, vulnerability and seemed genuinely happy when she gave in, '_Seemed'_ she thought, of course he could have been acting, he was in there acting class and was pretty good although nothing compared to the girls.

The girls seemed to think about this for a minute before Tessa says "I don't think he will but then we don't know his intentions," All the girls nodded as the bell rang, "Ugh, I hate registration" Maia says the disgust clear in her voice.

They were all in the same form, Ithuriel, and all the forms were named after angels. Although they were all in the same form they all had to be split up for causing 'distractions', and all the others got to sit were they wanted, so Cris, Katniss, Izzy and Maia all had boy's wanting to sit next to them, Tessa, Clary, Tris and Hazel all had boyfriends who no one wanted to get on the bad side of. Although the four singles hated it as all they wanted to do was sit together and a boy never allowed that and Clary and Tessa and Tris and Hazel got to sit next to each but at other ends of the room. Luckily for Cris, Jamie and Cato weren't in her form but Sebastian and Jem were.

They reluctantly got up and headed to the Arch Angels block were there form was, agreeing to talk about this in form and basically all lessons, they didn't really need to pay attention as they all had finished their GCSE's and they all got A's and A star's in every subject, so unlike the others who were yet to do their exams they really didn't have to do any work.

When they got to their form room, all eyes were on them, girls had mean, bitchy expressions and the guys were all staring but Jem was smiling sweetly. Cris couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious kind of beautiful smile that drew you in. The stares weren't helped by the horrible and rather slutty private school uniforms, most girls liked them as they highlighted their best bits but the fangirls hated it: they consisted of a white, and slightly transparent, blouse that was cut to show off the girl's waists, a red tie, that was quite thin, a black blazer that was once again cut to show of girl's assests, knee high grey socks and the worst of all a red tartan pleated skirt that, since Cris was tall, went above the middle of her thigh.

The girls were forced to split up and Cris went to sit at the available seat at the back of the room next to Jem, it was weird to see Jem without someone to sit next, as a lot of girls or his friends wanted to sit there, but the seat was free so Cris took her chances. When she arrived at the seat she put one hand on the chair and asked sweetly "Is this seat taken?" Jem, who had been watching her make her way over, smiled wider and answered "No, of course not," He pulled the seat back for her and she sat down, smiling, and she noticed that some of the boys and girls were scowling at her and Jem. She placed her bag under the table and Jem leaned over to whisper into her ear "I saved this seat just for you" she smiled and shivered as his warm breath fanned across her ear. He continued "I was hoping you would sit here" She looked him in the eye, his silver eyes glistening in the light, he leaned back in his chair and smiled, his silver hair fell in to one eye, and she watched him sweep it back.

"Would you be disappointed if I didn't sit here?" she asked teasingly as she bit her lip and he laughed. "Very" he breathed making her shiver again as she laughed. "Well it seems to be your lucky day" she laughed and he joined her as Cris noticed Sebastian watching them intently and he quickly turned his attention back to the girl he was flirting with.

After what seemed like a few minutes of talking to Jem, she heard the thump of hands slamming on to her table. The whole class turned to see the commotion and Cris' head slowly turned to see Sebastian with his face inches from hers. As Mr. Starkweather had not turned up to form once again she thought that he had probably took the risk.

Before Sebastian could speak, Cris said "Sebastian, to what so I owe the pleasure?" She smiled but his face of indifference didn't waver. He stared and leaned in to whisper "Jamie wants to talk to you" She held her finger up to Jem as if to say 'I'll be a minute'. She got up and went to sit on the work top at the back of the room, to get some privacy although the whole class had gone silent to listen to their conversation.

"Ah, he's resorted to sending his minions to do his work, classy" she said and smiled as she swung her legs below the counter. Sebastian put his hands either side of her legs and he lifted on hand and pounded the work top. The class had now formed around them and her eyes flicked to Jem who was being restrained by Hazel and Maia.

Sebastian growled, as if he didn't like the truth, and leaned toward her "You'll will talk to him in school, today" he explained, matter of factly but anger still laced his voice. "Oh, will I now" she said softly and continued "Who's going to make me?" He growled again and she tutted him as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back as she slid off the work top. "Calm down, doggy" Cris said "If you a good little boy, I'm sure Master Jamie will give you a treat" She said mockingly as she smirked making her way through the crowd who opened a path for her. The bell rand as she grabbed her bag and strutted with her friends to Maths, as they got out the door they all started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys okay so this is a long chapter like maybe the longest I have written so far so I hope you can get through it and I hope you like it

Disclaimer: most of the characters aren't mine and the CoB parts aren't mine either!

Chapter 4: All the world's a stage even when it's not

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, Cris had managed to avoid Jamie, Sebastian and Cato but did talk to Jem quite a bit. When the final bell rang she packed up all her stuff and sauntered out the door with Tessa, who she had English with, and went to the outside of school to meet the rest of her group, where they said they would meet before going to the auditions for the school play this year.

This wouldn't go towards there grade but they thought it was a bit of fun and it would be good practice for them. She saw the girls and Cris and Tessa waved as they saw the girls and one boy. As she got closer she realised the boy was Simon. "Simon!" she called and ran into his arms as she clutched him closely, she hadn't seen him for a few weeks as he had to go on a camp thing. She and Simon were really close but could never go out with each other, too much history.

"Hey, Annie" he said into her hair and she pulled back and slapped him lightly on the arm. Apparently Simon thought she was a lot like Annie Leonhardt from a manga and anime called 'Attack on Titan'. Tessa hugged him and Clary asked "Are you ready for auditions?" Tessa and Cris answered "Totally" at the same time then laughed.

"So, to ask the obvious, Simon are you doing auditions?" Tessa asked as everyone apart from her and Cris seemed to know. Katniss, Clary, Tris, Izzy, Tessa and Hazel had all thought it would be better, and supposedly more fun, to watch that play and most of them didn't like to act in front of lots of people. So that Cris and Maia auditioning, they weren't competitive towards each other; just as long as one of them got the main female role they were happy, although to say they weren't competitive towards others was laughable, they were.

"Nah, I decided to have a day with my girlies" he hung an arm over Cris' and Maia's shoulders and leaned his head down to whisper in both their ears at once "Plus I couldn't miss out a chance to see to beauties make fun of themselves" The three of them laughed and Cris and Maia, not so lightly, slapped Simon's chest as they began to walk towards the theatre.

No one knew what they were auditioning for because the school liked it when you were thrown in at the deep end so you didn't even get the name of the play until you arrived. _Which is helpful_ she thought sarcastically.

When they reached it the girls and Simon split: Cris and Maia went to sit on the bottom rows with the other auditionees and the others went to sit on the top rows where the other spectators were. The theatre was normally decked out with people as everyone wanted to see who would play the roles for the play, which was always extremely well turned out, meaning 'tickets sold out' kind of full, and today's auditions were no different.

All the girls, who were auditioning, turned to see Maia and Cris sit down and some of them scowled, some hissed and some looked like they wanted to leave. Maia noticing this whispered to Cris "That's 'coz they know they have no chance against us" Cris holding in a laugh replied "Well, they should know that by now" and they both laughed, leaning against each other. Since the girls got to the school they had always had the best parts for their age and everyone knew it. Last year's production of 'Divergent', yes each year the play was after a book, Cris had played Tris, even though she was apparently too young for it, Katniss played Christina and Clary and Izzy played Lynn and Marlene.

The drama teaches and the head teachers arrived then and Mrs. Branwell, the head teacher, raised a hand for silence. Mrs. Branwell, who Cris knew as Charlotte was actually quite young at only 28, she had straight brown hair and brown eyes to match, everyone liked her as she was kind and lenient but knew how to be the boss. The whole room went silent immediately and Mrs. Branwell began "Welcome, everyone to this year's auditions" Simon whooped and everyone laughed. Charlotte smile and shook her head slightly, as if saying 'what am I going to do with him', she continued saying "As we all knew last year's production of 'Divergent' was fantastic" Maia nudged her then and Cris smiled "But we are hoping this year's will be even better" A few cheers rose up and someone from the audience shouted "Just as long as we get to Cris make out with someone" The whole room erupted with laughter and some agreements as Cris cringed but couldn't help but smile and she hid her face in Maia's neck as Maia couldn't help but laugh.

Then someone else shouted "Yeah, preferably another girl," Once again the whole theatre laughed. Cris turned around to the person, she didn't know who shouted it, just turned in that general direction, and shouted "Pervot!" Even the girls cracked a smile, as they were previously scowling, and the boys laughed and they heard a chorus of "Burn!" Cris and Maia laughed as Mrs. Branwell coughed very deliberately but even she couldn't hide the smile on her face and continued as if nothing happened "This year I am proud to announce the play being held will be based on the book 'the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'" _YESSSS_ Cris thought as she cheered with the others from her group and high-five Maia. This was one of the books, films, TV shows and animes the group loved to fangirl over.

One of the drama teachers, Mrs. Penhallow, began to read out pairs of names after a few funny auditions Mrs. Penhallow announced "Maia Roberts and James Carstairs" Maia smiled as she got a good partner and Cris muttered, with a smile on her face "Lucky," In auditions you were assigned a partner and a scene to act out in front of everyone, luckily for the girls Charlotte always chose recent and amazing book which the girls often knew by heart, so this wouldn't be a problem for Cris and Maia.

They gave them the scripts, Cris watched Maia skim it just to see what scene it was and they started

'"Your friend's poetry is terrible," _Jem said. Maia blinked and seemed as though she was caught momentarily off guard. _"What?" _Oh so this is the scene with Jace and Clary outside Java Jones, Maia is Clary and Jem is Jace._ "I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random." _Jem says imitating Jace perfectly._

"I don't care about Eric's poetry." _Maia looked furious_ "I want to know why you're following me."  
>"Who said I was following you?"<p>

"Nice try. And you were eavesdropping, too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?"

"And tell them what?" _Jem says quite menacingly_. "That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see. "

"I told you before, my name is not little girl," she said through her teeth. "It's Clary." _Maia suited the part of Clary as she was feisty and it also helped that she wasn't exactly tall._

"I know," _he said_ _Maia pulled a confused face._ "Pretty name. Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." _Maia says but she seemed to be a little phased by what Jem/Jace said._

"You don't know much, do you?" _he said. There was a lazy contempt in his silver eyes_. "You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum. "

"What's a mundane?" _Maia asks._'

At that the scene is finished, everyone applauded with cheers from Cris and a few others. _They did amazingly_ Cris thought. Maia sat back down next to Cris and Maia sighed. "You did amazingly," Cris says, happiness filled her voice.

Mrs. Penhallow the called out "Crisiant Jones and…" she looked over the paper and sighed _oh no. _All the teachers knew she only hated one boy. One bloody boy. "Jamie Campbell" she finished. The whole room went silent. _Crap, not him any one but him_ she thought as she reluctantly got up of her seat and walked over to the smug Jamie. She didn't even realise he was in the room. She death stared him and walked over to get the scene. At least it wasn't the greenhouse scene she thought, actually this is quite good she said smiling, she looked over at Maia who gave her a questioning look, as if to say is it that scene, Maia must have guessed since Cris was smiling and she gave a small nod and Maia smiled. This was going to be fun. They walked to the very left of the room, off stage, and started the scene.

'_Jamie walked with pace to the middle of the stage, Cris half-jogging to keep up with his long-legged stride._ "Have you got your house keys?" _Jamie asked._

_Cris glanced down at her shoes and answered _"Yeah."

"Good. Not that we couldn't break in, but we'd run a greater chance of disturbing any wards that might be up if we did." _Jamie said like he knew what he was talking about,_

"If you say so" _Cris said uncertainly, they had now stopped in the middle of the stage and Jamie reached out as if to press a button_._ Cris put on a confused face, then one of realisation as Clary realised it was a lift._ "Jace?" _Cris asked breaking the silence._

"Yeah?" _Jamie said turning to face her._

"How did you know I had Shadowhunter blood? Was there some way you could tell?"

_Jamie moved and pretended to unlatch the gate and slide it open. Jamie gestured for Cris to step in and when she did she looked around the pretend lift in wonder._ "I guessed," _he said then shrugged_. "It seemed like the most likely explanation." _Cris looked at him with a look of shock._

"You guessed? You must have been pretty sure, considering you could have killed me." _Cris said looking slightly annoyed._

He pressed a pretend button to the side and said "I was ninety percent sure."

"I see," _Cris said mischievously._

_At that Jamie turned to look at her._ _Her hand cracked across his face, a slap that rocked him back on his heels. He put his hand to his cheek. They heard gasps across the room, she wasn't actually meant to slap him 'oops'_ "What the hell was that for?" _He asked genuinely. _

_Not to go off script she answered with a huge smile plastered on her face_ "The other ten percent,"'

The whole theatre was silent for a few more seconds then applause and cheers ricocheted across the room, Cris looked towards Jamie who was scowling at her with a red hand mark across his face and moved towards Miss Penhallow, since she was her teacher for drama and she was her favourite student, but still looking at Jamie who was in turn staring at her and said "I'm so sorry Jamie, my hand slipped" she said in a voice that sounded genuine.

He stepped towards her and was about an inch from her when Miss Penhallow put an arm between them and said "Jamie, no, it was obviously an accident" Cris nodded at her words as if they were true. Jamie looked at the teacher stunned, but Cris still managed, only just, to keep an apologetic facial expression.

Jamie reached for her as if to push her but Miss Penhallow, and the other drama teachers had to restrain him and pull him out of the room. Mrs Branwell walked up to Cris, who was still standing on stage and sighed "What am I going to do with you?" she said with a smile and gestured her off stage.

When she sat back down Maia whispered "Well done, good job". They both laughed as Cris knew she was talking about the acting. "Thank you, I'd like to think I've improved" They laughed again and waited for the rest of the auditions to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay guys chapter 5 yay once again this is long but hold on, it should be quite interesting *she says mischievously*

GUYS there's a clue in this chapter to what will happen in the future and Cris' past *Uses amazing English skills at foreshadowing ;) * but I want to see if you guys can find it, be Barney Stinson and say 'Challenge Accepted'

Disclaimer: tbh I can't rememver much about this chapter so normal disclaimer it is but if there is some quoting, or names of shows I don't own them either nor do I own the names of most of the characters

Chapter 5: I'm not a pyscopath, I'm a highly-functioning sociopath

At the end of auditions they were dismissed so the teachers could decide roles and the whole room got up to leave and Maia and Cris waited at the bottom of the rows of seats for the girls and Simon. When they made it down the steps Simon pulled Cris into a hug, lifted her off the floor and span her round. Cris pounded on his chest yelling for him to stop in between laughing. When he set her down she was slightly dizzy so he grabbed her by her shoulders and said with excitement "You are actually my hero, Annie". The rest of the girls laughed at him and congratulated both girls on their performances.

When she stepped out of the door she was tackled to the ground. Cris let out a cry of pain as pain coursed through her body at the impact. She couldn't breathe not only had she been winded but someone was pressing against her. When her sight restored to normal she saw Jamie practically lying on her. His hazel eyes filled with anger, pain and something else she couldn't recognize. People stood shocked around them, not believing what was happening. She gasped for air and he pressed on to her harder, the air escaped her lungs as she struggled to breathe.

He leaned in and whispered "If this is what it takes to talk to you without your mouth opening in retort so be it" She struggled against him, he had pinned her body down on the floor with his. She felt sick being this close to him. She tried to speak but her lungs were being crushed. She started to see black spots in her vision as people tried to drag him off him but failing. Suddenly he pressed his mouth against hers with such force she thought her head would be crushed. Her eyes flew wide as she continued her struggle to get free. Now she really was going to be sick, a tidal wave nausea rolled over her.

Everything seemed to slow down due to lack of oxygen, black dots clouded her vision just as she was going to black out Jamie was yanked off her. She tried to suck breath in but it was too late she was now submerged in darkness. The last thing she felt was a pair of arms around her.

Jem's POV

After auditions he went straight to the music room, the only place he could really think, he still had a smile on his face from when Cris slapped Jamie. _Cris…_ he thought, she was so beautiful, intelligent, funny. She was, well perfect. Jem sighed, he knew he had no chance with her, she had guys lining up to date her, why would she ever want him? _The best we could be was friends_ he thought but dammit he didn't want to be _just_ her friend. He sighed again and picked up his violin.

Any way it was very obvious that Jamie fancied her although he'd never admit it. Jamie got all the girls he desired. _No chance _he thought again. He was about to start playing when Tessa and Tris ran into the room. Seeing the panicked expressions on their faces, he put the violin down as the girls grabbed his wrists and started running, pulling him out of the room.

"What…" he began but Tris cut him off saying one word, her voice trembling. "Cris" Anxiety flooded through him as he knew something was wrong. He shrugged the girls off and sprinted as fast as he could to the theatre leaving the two girls running behind him.

When he got there he was out of breath but he didn't care, adrenaline and worry pumped through is veins fuelling him. He saw Jamie lying on someone and he skidded to a stop, people were trying to pull him off her. _Her _He thought. _Cris_. He lunged forward and dragged him of her by the waist. As much as he cared about his friend, this was Cris.

He knelt beside her limp form, Simon and Clary also knelt on the other side of her, Jem put two finger at the base of her next. A weak thrumming came from beneath is fingers tips. He sighed in relief, her heart was still beating. He leaned down turned his head so he was facing her chest and his ear was hovering above her mouth. "What is he doing?" he heard someone say and someone else replied "He's checking her breathing, you dunce" But Jem didn't care about what they were saying, he cared about this girl, he cared about the fact he couldn't feel her warm breath against his ear or see her chest rise and fall. He leaned up and slid one arm under her waist and the other under her knees. He lifted her with grace and ease, she was light although being tall, in a bridal style.

He stood up, her dark brown hair flowing down his arm he clutched her limp body towards his chest as he said "Come on" to her friends, that was all he really needed to say as they made their way to the nurse's office. No one said a word, no one needed to they were all worried about the beautiful girl in his arms. He didn't want to be holding her like this, he didn't want her arms hanging from her body like a rag doll, he wanted them wrapped around his neck, holding herself closely to him. He didn't want her mouth unmoving, unbreathing, he wanted her cracking intelligent jokes and talking about all the books and shows she enjoyed, he wanted her mouth against his cheek as he carried her.

But all of that wasn't possible, not now and probably not in the future. He looked down at her still face, her eyes closed so he was unable to see the dazzling colour that lied beneath, her long dark eyelashes that brushed her cheeks and those lips that were naturally red and full and were perfectly shaped. He wanted to know how their lips would fit together, how in sync her movements would be to his.

He shook away his thoughts as he entered the office and lay her down on the bed. She was leaning on her cheek as if looking side-ways at Jem, her hand was turned upwards and he longed to place his hand over hers. He walked over to the group as Simon told the nurse what was wrong. "Her vitals are down: heartbeat is weak and no sign of breathing" Jem added, the nurse nodded and turned her attention towards Cris. The nurse informed them that only one of them was allowed to stay with her. "Jem?" Hazel said "You were the one who carried her here" Tessa added, it was so weird to think he used to have a crush on Tessa now that he liked Cris as much as he did. "No, it's alright" he answered softly, he didn't think he could spend a second in the same room as her as she was. He walked out the room, when he shut the door behind him he leaned against the wall beside the door. He was able to hear the voices from inside deciding who should stay, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He only opened them again when he heard Maia say "Jem, are you alright?" He waved her off saying he would be fine. "Jem? Do you want to come to my house" Izzy says. "We're going to watch Sherlock while we wait for her to awake" Katniss says putting an arm on his shoulder. "Who's staying?" Jem asks and Tris replies "Simon". He feels a twinge of jealousy go through him at this but it was ridiculous. "Come on, it'll get your mind off it" Clary says and he finally nods and agrees to join them.

Katniss and Tessa link arms with him, as if to make sure he can't get away, and they all walk towards Izzy's car, technically she's not legally allowed to drive, and although she does, Jem offers to drive, as he just turned 18, as the pack into Izzy's Mercedes. Izzy gives him directions and Jem speeds down the roads to make the girls squeal, which it successfully does and Jem laughs at this. He drifts round all the corners making the girls scream and laugh. When he gets to the house, he drives through the iron gates and parks the car in the middle of the grounds. They get out of the car and are faced with a mansion-like house.

Hazel and Clary grab Jem's wrist and pull him towards the massive, ornate, wooden doors. She pulls them open and shows the huge reception room and is all white and gold. They pull Jem towards one of the rooms, when they reach it, Jem laughs and says "Girls there is really no need to man handle me," "There is every need" Tris says and Hazel continues by saying "We wouldn't want you to run away now" They all laugh and Jem smiles, they were really good about making you be happy when problems occur, they wouldn't let you forget them, as you needed to face them not hide from them. _No wonder they were such a tight group of friends, no one could split them up_ he thought with a smile.

"Any way the house is empty so we won't be disturbed" Izzy says with a wink as she opens the door revealing a TV so big it might as well be a home cinema. But the TV was on and a couple were sitting on the couch. "Not quite alone, honey but we won't disturb whatever is going on here" Magnus said then winked at the group, Jem laughed at the misunderstanding. Magnus looked over at them. "My, my James, your tastes have changed" Magnus says his arm around Alec's shoulder, the two snuggled against each other. "You always had a things for one feisty girl at a time" he continued Alec laughing "but seven feisty girls at once James, well played" Alec smacked him in the chest and smiles.

"Speaking of feisty girls where's spit-fire, oh no sorry where's Annie?" Alec asks, the correction makes Jem confused but it's quite obvious he was meaning Cris. His smile fell off his face immediately and the girls noticed this "At school with Simon" Alec and Magnus seemed to take this the wrong way Alec sighs and Magnus 'whoops' telling Alec to pay up.

"I'd knew someone would get there before you, Izzy" The girls laughed and Isabelle smacked Magnus round the head. "You've got to step up your game, Iz" Alec says teasingly and dodges Isabelle's next hit. "Anyway boys you need to get out" Magnus and Alec faked looking confused. Alec said "Wouldn't you guys prefer a bed" they laughed and Izzy shooed Alec and Magnus out of the room.

"Ah, finally" Izzy says closing the door and everyone rushes to the couch. The couch is now full and the girls laugh, knowing this would happen, as Jem sighs taking place on the floor. When he does legs attack him, trying not to be the human foot rest Jem shift all the legs off him as Sherlock begins.

1 series later, which only happens to be three episodes long and four and a half hours long. They had just begun talking when Tessa's phone rang. "Hey, it's Simon" she answered it and put it on loud speaker. "Simon, is she awake?" they heard a laugh in the background and then Simon spoke "No hello Simon, how are you? Straight to Cris?" The background laugh sounded again making a piercing feeling go through Jem's chest. "Cut the crap, Si" Hazel says sounding impatient. "Rude" Simon says, they hear a distant voice saying 'Let me talk to them' "What is it with girls these days and you might over exert yourself" The girls laughed at this, "You know full well that's not what she meant" the voice sounded less distant it was now obvious it was Cris. Jem smiled at this, she was alright, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Girlies and Jem meet us at Cris' house now" at that he hung up and all the girls ran to the Mercedes.

Jem got in the driving seat again and drove faster than before sot that they only reached Cris' house in a matter of minutes. He jumped out the car just as quickly as the other girls were and rushed toward the door but just as he got there he stopped with his hand on the latch. Then they heard it "Simon" a girl, Cris, moaned, Jem felt his heart squeeze, "Simon, please" Cris said again. "Nope, no way" Simon said sounding breathless. Jem felt himself crumbling he was just about to leave when Cris said "Simon, I will kill you, now put me down". At this Jem pushed the door open and let the girls flood through gathering his courage before he went in.

His eyes widened at the sight of Cris in Simon's arms, he was carrying her like Jem did before _but she doesn't know that _she thought. Cris through her head back "Hey" she said happily "Can you tell this dick to put me down" The girls just laughed and made no attempt to help, Jem stood there while he was happy that she was alright, jealousy still coursed through his voice. "I'm not dead nor paralyzed nor does anything hurt, so bloody put me down" Cris whined and they all laughed at this and all went for a group hug with Cris still being in Simon's arms, Jem stood there awkwardly and then Cris shouted "Jem, I heard what you did for me, now get in this hug" At this Jem smiled and joined the group. They stayed like that for another minute when Cris said "Izzy you're crushing me" They all sprung back and laughed. "Izzy, your hugs are like vices" Cris said a bit breathless.

Then they resumed to the current issue when Hazel said "I think Cris might over exert herself by standing up" Cris started to protest and Simon cut in saying "Okay my arms are hurting now" "Hey what are you implying" Cris started and Simon gave Jem a look like 'I know you want to so just get over here'. Jem stepped towards her and lifted her out of Simon's arms. "What is this pass the Cris" Cris complained. "Yep" Tessa said simply. Electricity shot through Jem at having Cris like this in his arms. "Stop complaining or I'll drop you" Jem stated and they laughed at Cris' expression. "You wouldn't dare" Cris said with a menacing look on her face in which she was trying hard not to smile.

Jem made like he was going to drop her and she swung her arms round his neck to stop herself from falling. At this gesture, he nearly dropped her, resulting her to pull herself closer to him. Electricity now oozed through his veins as if they were wires. He felt he could do anything as long as she was in his arms. "Don't drop me!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he apologised but still didn't let her down. Everyone was watching them with curious eyes and Cris seemed to notice this as well. "You're not going to let me down are you?" she asked but knew the answer. "We wouldn't want you to over exert yourself," Jem smiled as he quoted Simon and everyone laughed. She moaned but had a smile on her face. "Fine, forward, to the TV room" Everyone laughed and Cris pointed in the direction Jem should go in. "Or as normal people call it the living room" Maia says

Cris leans back so she can she Maia upside down and removes her arms from around his neck, which disappointed Jem but he didn't let it show, and flung them over, or under?, her head "Honey," Cris started, elongating the 'y', she continued "Since when have I been normal?" They all laughed and simultaneously said "Never"

"Okay we've already shown Jem some of Sherlock" Tris said when they had all sat down on the couch, luckily she had space for all of them and Jem ensured that he sat next to Cris. "How much?" Cris asked so Jem could watch the rest of it. For some reason she wanted Jem to watch it and Jem didn't object, in fact he wanted to be a part of the fandoms that formed her life. He wanted to know her better, he wanted to understand why she is who she is.

He sighed, _you can only be a friend to her so you better be a damn good one_ he thought to himself. They spent the rest of the night watching Sherlock, they had watched series two and three and to be honest he wanted them to hurry up making another one but as informed by them, that they only made three episodes per series and a new series would come out every two years. But then they left it as Hazel looked like she was going to go on a murder rampage. The marathon finished at two in the morning, thank god it was a Friday. Jem and Simon were the only ones left at about two thirty am on Saturday. Cris had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Jem's shoulder.

Jem and Simon had been talking about mainly pointless things when Cris' breathing rate increased then she whimpered. Jem turned slowly to look at her and Simon did the same. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair and sooth her but she jumped away from his touch. They decided to take her up to bed and Jem lifted her into a bridal style carry. She twisted and turned in her sleep to try and get away from his grasp but he didn't let go as Simon led Jem to her room, they tucked her in, luckily she was already in a tank top and shorts, which were her pyjamas, so they didn't need to do anything on that front. Simon kissed her on the fore head, something Jem couldn't do even if she was asleep but he wanted to, in a brotherly way and they left the room just as they were closing the door again Jem was sure he heard his name being called softly but he dismissed it as being a fragment of his imagination.

They crept out of the house, which like the Lightwood's was a bit smaller than a mansion although Cris' seemed more homely and welcoming, quietly as not to wake up Cris or her adoptive mother, who was sleeping and surprisingly she was fine, if not happy, with seven girls and two boys staying to three a clock in the morning. _How awesome is she? _Jem thought. As they walked out of the door Jem thought he saw someone lurking in the shadow but once again he brushed it off, _I'm seeing and hearing things now_ he thought as he said goodbye to Simon who locked the door with his own keys and set off walking down the street back to him Uncle's house.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Little bit of backstory in this, it might also explain some stuff, and will foreshadow future events *evilly laughs*

Disclaimer: I don't own most characters, blah blah blah you know it by now so previous disclaimer still applies

Chapter 6: A best friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else.

Cris knew they would get her eventually but she had to try and prevent the inevitable. Although she didn't know exactly who 'they' were, she knew they were strong, unrelenting and you would only ever see them until the last minute. Cris had been getting the texts again; most of which were just threats like 'we will find you', 'you can't escape again' and probably the most disturbing 'they won't help you, no one will'.

Now I should explain the last one, last time this happened **I was just walking down the street, on my own, I mean what do I have to be afraid of? I saw shapes in the darkness in front of me but I played it off as myself imagining things since we had just been watching Supernatural. As I got closer the shapes began to move ever so slightly. When I found myself walking past where the shapes were nothing happened I was fine.**

**So I kept on walking to my house, we were only at Simon's which was a few houses down the street from mine so it shouldn't have been a big deal right? I walked for a few seconds then it started. I was grabbed by my arm I tried to pull free but his grip was so tight it was breaking bones in my arm. I went to scream but a hand came over my mouth not allowing me to speak or even breathe.**

**I did the only thing I know how to do in these situations, since I couldn't turn around, I did the only thing I remembered at the time: I lifted my leg up and kicked my foot to hit his knee cap, when I heard the crack of bone and a small compressed yell, I knew it had worked. He let me go immediately and I started to sprint away. I didn't care to look back; it would only slow me down. I thought my chances were pretty good; I was the fastest on the academy's running team.**

**I only got a few steps in when something cold and hard hit my head; I dropped to the ground unable to take the pain as black clouded most of my vision. I felt my body being dragged, not like you would normally with concussion but it felt like I was physically being dragged across the footpath as any bare skin scrapped across the gravel leaving pain coursing through my arms and legs although it was nothing compared to the explosions I was feeling in my head.**

**"Cris," someone, who sounded vaguely like Simon, called they didn't sound shocked or worried so he probably was yet to see her but she didn't know really, her thoughts began to jumble together making it impossible to form a clear thought. The other person stopped dragging her, yet again she was guessing there was two, no one can walk with a freshly broken knee cap, and dropped her arms, making her collapse to the ground. She then heard soft footsteps leading away from her and another heavy pair coming towards her. She thought it was Simon but she couldn't help the prickle of fear as it worked its way through her.**

**The next thing she knew she was opening her eyes looking at her mother and Simon as they looked down on her with worried and relieved expressions. Apparently Simon had carried her back to her house where her mum managed to stop the bleeding but she was relieved it was over. At the time she believed that.**

The dreams were also getting more frequent, it was Saturday morning and she was slightly confused as to why she was in her bed, since she fell asleep downstairs but she didn't question it. Last night's dream had been pretty bad, she couldn't remember it but she had woken up and bolted in a sitting position, her back completely straight and had been breathing heavily.

She walked downstairs when she reached the kitchen; her mum was already there making pancakes. "Crisiant, wyt ti'n iawn?" she asked worriedly, they always spoke welsh at home when they were alone. Cris gave a small nod and her mother came towards her. "Hunllef arall?" she asked again and Cris gave another small nod. Her mother holds her arms out and Cris walks into them without hesitation.

Simon was the only one, apart from her mum, who knew someone was out to get her. Cris could see through her mother's calm act, Cris knew she was worrying which was exactly why she didn't tell her mum about the texts she had only told Simon that. So after she ate her pancakes she put on a pair of joggers and ran to Simon's after telling her mum where she was going.

It was around nine in the morning so someone was bound to be up, she just needed to see him and let all her feelings out. When she knocked on the door Rebecca opened it almost immediately and pulled Cris into a hug.

Once she had got free, she had to prevent herself from running up the stairs to his room, she didn't think she could hold back the tears. Cris didn't bother knocking on Simon's door, she just walked in and found Simon sat up in his bed. "I thought it would be you" he said making her chuckle, seeing her glassy eyes he opened his arms and she didn't hesitate to walk in them.

She sat in his lap while he wrapped his arms around her body, her arms hung around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder, still trying to stay strong. "Cris" he said softly. "You don't need to stay strong for me," at that she lost control and the tears started flowing down her face and on to his pyjama top.

After a few minutes of silence, she pulled back and looked at the dark patches on his t-shirt. "I'm sorry Simon," she said with a raspy voice and before she could on he interrupted her "Cris, I don't know why you feel the need to be strong all the time" he whispered in to her ear "But just remember, you will always have me, I don't care what that man says, I will always be there for you no matter what, remember that," at this she smiled slightly and yawned. "You tired?" Simon asked and she nodded and was about to get up to go home and sleep when her lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Simon said his voice slightly teasing but she smiles and answers honestly and says "To bed" he looks at her his brown eyes staring at her with a little bit of worry. "There's a bed here" he says and his smile widens, watching the conflict going on in her brain. "I've been enough of a burden to you, I wouldn't want to be a bigger one" he pulls her on the bed so that she's lying down, her hair in her face and she laughs. He sweeps the hair off her face and answers "You could never, ever be a burden to me," she smiles at this and he pulls her under the covers and she pulls him to her, laying her head on his chest. Just as she is about to drift off he says "Gwyddoch yr wyf yn caru chi, yn iawn?" she smiles slightly, not only that he bothered to learn a bit of welsh for her but also at the words, and says just before sleep consumes her "I know" she answers. "Rydw i'n dy garu di hefyd"

Translations:

wyt ti'n iawn? – are you alright?

Hunllef arall? – Another nightmare?

Gwyddoch yr wyf yn caru chi, yn iawn? – You know I love you, right?

rydw i'n dy garu di hefyd – I love you too


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: heyyy okay this chapter is kinda short, compared to others, and it might be a little weird but yeah, please tell me what you think of this and what you think will happen next, I won't tell you if your right but it'll be fun to see predictions. :D You'll get to see more of Jamie in this chapter, don't worry he's nicer than the last time but the douche is still there ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own most of these names, you know the drill

Chapter 7:Reality continues to ruin my life

Monday morning came round way too quickly once again, she had spent most of Saturday and Sunday with Simon and the girls, no one could get hold of Jem which admittedly Cris felt a bit disappointed about. When she got to school, she met the girls at the gazebo again. They all turned to her and went in another group hug. "Can I join?" someone said and Cris cursed slightly in welsh. They all let go and Tris says "Piss off, Jamie," a smirk forms on his lips as he stepped forward towards Cris.

At this all the girls blocked his path to her. "Ah, you've got _you're minions_ guarding you, now how ironic" Jamie said as Izzy and Maia growled. Before any of them could say anything someone else said "We're called friends, you would know if you were nice," Simon said as he walked passed Jamie, when he got to Cris he put a hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you alright?" he was probably still worried for her from Saturday. "Yeah, I'm fine now thanks" she said still slightly embarrassed from then, she didn't cry, not in front of people anyway.

Jamie seemed to watch this interaction and his face remained in different but there was something in his eyes that spoke differently. "What do you want?" Cris asks not exactly warmly. She steps forward so that Tris and Clary now stand beside her. "Ah so the woman can speak, I was beginning to wonder," Jamie says deliberately trying to annoy her friends: it was working.

"What do you want?" Izzy snaps and Jamie seems to analyse her then as if he forgot she was there. "I just want to talk to Cris," he pauses, and continues "Alone," he says simply and Cris could feel Simon tense beside her, before Cris can reply Clary says "You know that isn't going to happen" Hazel snorts in agreement. Maia then asks curiously "Why didn't you send one of your minions like last time,"

Jamie sighs and Cris finally getting a word in says "I don't want another argument; I'm really not in the mood, so let's get this over with" Cris starts to walk towards a slightly startled Jamie, his mouth hanging slightly open, when Simon grabs her arm "No!" Simon starts but Cris just says "I'll be fine" and walks towards Jamie.

When they get to the empty court yard Cris is about to speak but Jamie beats her to it "Cris, I'm so sorry" he says the gold flecks in his eyes shimmering. "I'm so, so sorry I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me," he grabs her wrists and pulls her so they are only centimetres apart, she is so stunned by this outburst, she can only stand there, her eyes searching his. He seems to be doing the same thing as he continues "I didn't want to, you have to know that, what was I suppose to do?" Cris was confused about that last part but she decide to let it slide. "Jamie, its fine," he looks at her right in the eye for a doubtful expression and she nods "Yeah, I mean I can't stay angry at someone for long" she smiles and a smile grows on his face and he pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. She starts to laugh at his reaction, when he picks her up off the ground and spins her around. He buries his face in her neck and whispers "Grazie, grazie mille" in Italian which is one of the languages she does know. He's still spinning her around un-relenting, and he whispers against the skin of her neck "Non merito anche conoscere qualcuno come te" once again she is shocked by his words.

"Si può mettere me ora?" Cris asks, he stops spinning but doesn't let her down as he says "Kocham go, gdy mówisz do mnie w języku włoskim", now Cris didn't know this language so it was enough to guess it was Polish or something. Cris looked at him questioningly, but Jamie ignores this and says "Never mind," As she viewed this conversation as over, Cris turned round to walk out of the gate.

Someone then grabbed her wrist, she couldn't help the prickle of fear spread through her even though she was pretty sure it was Jamie. She looked back at him, his eyes glistening in the sunlight. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear "You know I'm willing to let the date thing slide but you will have to do something to pay me back," _ugh _she groaned internally, _she would do anything to get out of it _she thought as she answered "And what would the entail?" she said teasingly "One kiss" he answered biting his lip, _okay she wouldn't do 'anything'_ she thought as she was about to gag, she went to leave again but he still had his hand on her wrist. He pulled her back. "It's only one kiss, then it'll all be over" _only if._ She just stood there and he apparently took this as a 'yes'.

His lips crashed down to hers as her eyes grew wider, he rested his hands to her hips and pushed her up against the wall, his mouth now moving against her un-moving ones. "Come on Cris" he whispered against her lips "I know you're experienced" at this she kicked him in the shin. "Ow, someone's going to pay for that" he whispered again smirking and continued "Just this once, you'll never have to do it again" she made a noise of disgust but decided she might as well get it over and done with. When he pressed his lips to hers again and he moved his against her, she moved against his lips, kissing him back. He groaned against her at this as he moved his mouth with more urgency, pressing her harder against the wall.

She put a hand to his chest and pushed slightly, he finally broke away, and he was breathing heavily as if he had run 400m. "Was that good enough for you?" she asked feeling sick, she couldn't tell whether she was nervous or sickened. "Hell, Cris that was the best ever" he said slightly stunned as she walked out of the court yard leaving Jamie standing still watching her go.

When she got out the door, she saw her friends down the hall. "Were you watching us?" she asked hoping they didn't. "N… No of course not" Izzy spat out all at once, sounding as if it were one syllable. "Okay…" Cris said as the bell went making them go to registration.

Translations:

Once again I used bing translate to do these translations so if they are wrong I am sorry

Italian:

Grazie, grazie mille – thank you, thank you so much

Non merito anche conoscere qualcuno come te – I don't deserve to even know someone like you

Si può mettere me ora? – Can you put me down now?

Polish:

Kocham go, gdy mówisz do mnie w języku włoskim – I love it when you speak to me in Italian


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so things get awkward in this chapter and Cris may seem like a bi of a bitch at the end but it's important for the story line ... Okay and I'm quite evil and want to see your reactions :)

Guys please favourite, follow or review if you like it, or if you didn't, review and tell me why. I would really love to know what you'll think will happen next ;)

Chapter 8: A beautiful thing is never perfect...

When they got to registration most of the seats were already taken but it didn't matter as Sir was bound not to show up so they all went to the back of the classroom. Cris noticed the seat next to Jem was taken by Kaelie, a blonde slut, who seemed to be cosy-ing up to Jem. Jem avoided eye contact with her. _Weird_ she thought, why would Jem be ignoring her, practically pretending she didn't exist? Not only was he ignoring her he was letting one of the biggest sluts in the school flirt with him. _Ugh,_ she thought he had standards.

As they reached the back work top, Cris slid herself on it and the girls stared at the expectantly. "What?" she asked "You all already knew what happened you were watching," she said innocently. The girls looked at each other in surprise, "Oh come on, you really didn't think that I thought you were not going to watch," she said as if it was obvious, and it kind of was. "Why did you do that?" Katniss asked "Not know we'll talk at my house after school," Cris said and they all nodded, this was not a conversation she wanted to be having now or ever.

"Simon's pissed at you," Hazel says _oh shit, that was all she needed._ Cris opened her mouth surprised at her words. Jem, now Simon. _Jeez, I cannot get a break_. She looked surprisingly at them and they gave her a look that said Jesus-girl-it's so-obvious. She sighed and saw Sebastian staring at her. She sighed and the girls noticed this as well and Clary said "Christ Sebastian, if you keep on staring we'll charge you" rather loudly so that the whole class laughed. Sebastian went to stand up and probably argue with Clary, when the bell for first period went.

"Ugh" she groaned "Languages" all the girls laughed and agreed with this but seriously who needed Latin nowadays. But the one advantage to this was Cris got to sit next to Jem, now they had a seating plan so they couldn't get out of this, which means Cris can find out why Jem is ignoring her. The one disadvantage to the seating plan was that on the other side of Cris sat Jamie. _Oh crap, yay, how awkward is this going to be._

When she got to the room the girls had separated because they were in different classes, so Cris, Hazel and Katniss walked into the room together. The teacher wasn't here yet so everyone should've been talking but when they walked, the whole room went silent and they all stared at them. They all looked to each other with confused expressions.

Giving up wondering why, they all walked to their places which again were on different sides of the room. She sighed and reluctantly sat down in her seat, Jem didn't even look as if he knew she was there but Jamie looked at her and smirked. She looked towards the class who were all looking at the interactions going on. Some were looking angry, some jealous, some confused and the rest looked interested. Cris slumped down in her seat.

"Don't look so down, Cris" he said mockingly. Cris turned her head and scowled at him, he of course carried on unaffected "I, for one, had a great morning, probably best ever," he said a smirk plastered on his face. She sat up looking stunned and was about to slap him when the teacher walked in. "Miss Jones" he almost shouted "Keep your hands to yourself," Mr Aldertree actually shouted almost making her cringe from the noise. Everyone hates Aldertree he shouts almost everything and gives you detention for no reason.

"I don't mind, you can touch me all you want" he whispers seductively in her ear that makes Cris want to puke. Jem looks over at what Jamie says, his face and eyes unreadable as if he couldn't be less interested but there was a flicker of something in those glistening silver eyes as he stared at Cris for her reaction. She goes for the second best option: Cris stamps on his foot and he lets a little yelp. Sir had already started the lesson and he stops at Jamie's reaction. Sir turns around slowly, sighing "What is it now, Mr Campbell?" Cris smiles at this and Jamie starts to argue but Aldertree stops him by lifting his hand up. "I don't want either of your excuses," he says looking at both Jamie and Cris. "What the hell have I done?" Cris exclaims, see why everyone hates him.

"Distracting students by using your feminine charms, Miss Jones, is not being a good role model" Cris was stunned at this her mouth open in shock, _oh yeah_ she thought _he was also a sexist pig and thought every woman was using her 'feminine charms' to destroy everything men had worked for. Jeez that was one long lesson, _Cris thought thinking back to her first lesson with him. "Yn gyntaf, sy'n ddiawl gofalu am fod yn fodel rôl da. Yn ail sut oedd yr cynnig gydag ef, yr oedd ef yn cynnig â mi!" Cris rants in Welsh which is lucky, really, because no one else knew Welsh apart from Cris. She could have chosen any language, because she weirdly speaks different languages when she is angry, but normally she would choose Welsh as it was her first language.

"Miss Jones, may I remind you, it I don't like it when students speak any other languages apart from English or Latin" you'd be surprised how many times he has said this in lessons. "But sir" she argued but was cut off by Aldertree who raised his hand and said "I've had enough of you and your species Miss Jones, please leave" 'species' what was she a dog, actually he probably thought all women were female dogs. She stood up without hesitation, her chair scrapping the floor, and she stormed out of the room. _It was Jamie's fault anyway, why should she get sent out for it?_

She stood her back leaning against the wall for about five minutes when Aldertree came out and said "Miss Jones , once again, you are distracting my class, please got to Mrs Branwell's office" Now luckily this was Charlotte but she was getting sent to the head's for people staring at her. As she looked back in the room she saw all of the boys, albeit Jem who was looking at the desk, staring at her with amazement and all of the girls looking slightly proud, that she stood up to him even though she didn't, and jealous. _Jesus, what she wouldn't give to be someone else, if you want to be me, go ahead because I don't want the role_ she thought as she trudged to Charlotte's office.

"Miss Jones, wait" Cris stopped half way down the hall and turned around. Aldertree walked up to her and stopped "Miss Jones, you know you have to have a chaperone," Cris sighs at this. "Okay then tell the 'chaperone' to hurry up, I'm not waiting all day" Cris said saying chaperone in a mocking tone like Aldertree was using. "Mr Carstairs, will you speed up" he said and Cris froze. Though this was bound to be awkward at least she may find out why Jem is ignoring her. A voice inside the back of her mind says _he saw you with Jamie, that's why_ she dismissed this thought thinking _Jem doesn't like me that way, so why would he be upset._ She felt as if her subconscious was banging its head against a wall in frustration.

Jem then came out if the classroom not exactly looking pleased. Cris sighed, as Aldertree waddled back into the room, and Jem stormed ahead. He was quite a bit taller than Cris, at 6,3", I mean 4 inches taller and Cris was considered tall, this meant that he had longer legs that could walk a hell lot faster especially when he was angry which he was now. "Jem!" she called out hoping he would turn around, stop or at least slow down. He didn't do any of them he kept on as he had so that she had to jog to keep up with him "Jem!" Cris said catching his arm, he tried to keep on walking but she was persistent and didn't let go of his arm.

"Jem, please tell me why you're ignoring me" she pleaded and at that he looked down at her, Cris could see anger, sadness and restraint clearly flickering in his eyes. "Cris please don't, just don't" Jem said looking away from her. Cris moved so that she could look Jem in the face again and continued "Please, James," and before she could continue Jem turned to face his eyes glistening. "Don't" he started and anger filled Cris. "Stop telling me to stop doing things, please just tell me James" he then made a noise of restraint "Say my name again" he whispered "I like the way it sounds on your lips" Now Cris was confused why was he acting like this she didn't understand.

"Just tell me why you're angry with me?" she begged ignoring what he said. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and he said quietly "You know full well why" she wondered then what she had done to offend him in any way. "No I don't, I wouldn't be asking if I did" Cris said in a frustrated manner. Jem sighed and said so quietly Cris struggled to her him "I saw you in the court yard with Jamie" _oh crap_ she thought_ how many people had been perving on them? _"You were spying on me, Jem I thought" Jem cut her off again "You don't seem to know anything" he said his voice rough but he continued nearly shouting "I saw him kiss you" his voice was strained now "And I saw you kiss him back"

Cris was stunned, her hand flew to her mouth, she was shocked as Jem continued, sounding as if he was trying to hold in emotion. "I always come second place and I suppose I always will, I am always the one friend-zoned because people like Jamie get there first" he sounded hurt as he spoke "Is that who you want me to be because I am not him, nor would I want to be but god dammit Cris why are you so blind, why can't you see that I like you?" he stammered then realising what he had said.

Cris couldn't help but feel shocked at his words, Tessa had even said he liked her but Cris couldn't conceive the thought. "And I know I'm his friend which is exactly why I'm angry because I swear I want you so badly and knowing you're his is killing me so much that I can't stand to speak to you or even look at you because all I want to do is kiss you" he swallowed and Cris swore she had stopped breathing. "James, I am not Jamie's, nor do I think I ever will be" she said in a small voice. "He blackmailed me into kissing him and he told me that it would be over quicker if I just kissed him back" Jem searched her face to see if she was lying, surprise clear on his face.

"Well that's not what he says" Jem says coldly, clearly referring to Jamie, he started towards the office again. Her hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist pulling her towards her. He unwillingly came and said softly "Jamie likes you, you know" while once again she was surprised but she didn't show it instead she looked at him in the eye and he seemed to be staring at her lips while biting his bottom lip. She could see the argument going on in his head through his eyes.

"I don't care, I don't want him" she said and he started to lean down towards her. Cris tilted her head up and leaned in. When their lips touched she felt Jem lean in further and she felt electricity run through her veins and she looped her arms round his neck and pulled him in further. He groaned against her lips at this and they hit the lockers behind Cris making her breath escape her lungs. At this she felt the restraint leave him as he curled his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him leaving the gap between them very much non-existent. His mouth now moved hungrily over hers and she didn't hesitate to reciprocate his actions. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronisation and he tasted like burnt sugar which she thought was heavenly.

She pulled back then for breath and they were both now breathing heavily against each other. When she had pulled back Jem didn't let her get very much space, maybe a few centimetres, and he whispered against her mouth "Ni hen piao liang" she didn't know mandarin, which was his native language and what she guessed was the language he was using, but she didn't want to ask him what it meant in fear she would ruin the moment.

After about a minute of staying like this, she pulled out of Jem's embrace and started walking to the office, _what had she done _she thought fighting the urge to face palm. She was confused now, she had always thought of Jem as a friend and she didn't know what to make to this. When she got to the door to the office, she brought up her hand to knock when she saw silver out of the corner of her eye. He was still standing in the same place she had left him, with a distraught look on his face. Guilt rose up inside her and she felt tears prick her eyes as he probably thought she was using him, and she didn't really know what she was doing, just that she didn't want it to stop. Finally she knocked on the door and Charlotte opened it and ushered her in.

Translations: Once again translations may be wrong

Welsh:

Yn gyntaf, sy'n ddiawl gofalu am fod yn fodel rôl da. Yn ail sut oedd yr cynnig gydag ef, yr oedd ef yn cynnig â mi! - Firstly, who the hell cares about being a good role model. Secondly how was I flirting with him, he was flirting with me!

Mandarin:

Ni hen piao liang – you are very beautiful (If you've read TID you should notice the quote J )


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  Okay so after this chapter I feel really mean but I hope you like this chapter because I personally have a love-hate relationship with it :P Some of you might have seen this coming and I might have surprised some of you but to find out whether and predictions you may have you'll have to read it :) ...

Guys remember to favourite, follow or review if you like it (which I hope you do) and if you think there is anything you don't like or are just surprised about review and tell me what you didn't like or what caught you by surprise. Or if you want me to mention something in a chapter, like a certain fandom or quote, review and tell me what to put in.

I would really like your opinion

Chapter 9: Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?

Once in the office that was completely furnished with wood: wooden walls, floors, chairs, desk so basically everything. But instead of cold and unwelcoming, to Cris it was homely mainly because she'd been in it so much. She got sent out quite a bit mainly for arguing with other students and sometimes the teacher but when people didn't know they were wrong they needed to know, I mean it is school, they need to learn. It often happened in English where people thought they knew more about the book than Cris and Tessa, of course they were wrong; her and Tessa lived and breathed words, they never had a chance arguing with either of them. Everyone knew it but some people are too self-centred to even think that they were wrong.

But Charlotte never really told her off, she just kept Cris in her office until Cris cooled down or until the end of the lesson depending on which one came first. She had known Charlotte since she could remember which was coincidently when she moved to London with her adoptive mother when she was 1 years old, her mother never told them why they'd moved but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the people that were texting her. But never the less Charlotte felt like another mother to her, Cris seemed to have a lot of them nowadays.

Cris sat down on the couch at the side of the room, not the chairs in front of her desk, and brought her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. "Crisiant, what's wrong?" Charlotte says in a soothing voice putting a hand on her shoulder. Charlotte always called her by her first name insisting it was a beautiful name and fitted her personality perfectly. "Why do I have to do this, why can't my life ever be normal?" Cris said in a small voice and Charlotte simply said "Cris, normal is over rated," Charlotte lifted Cris' head up and Cris smiled at what Charlotte said.

"But why does it all happen at once, can't it spread it out in small infrequent doses," Cris said but still had a smile on her face. Charlotte had the face she always had when she was going to use some inspirational quote and sure enough Cris got one "Life has many ways of testing a person's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once," Cris smiled again "Why do you have to be the female, young Ghandi?" Cris says and Charlotte laughs "Hey, I'm the one trying to cheer you up not the other way round," Charlotte says smiling and Cris gave a small laugh.

"Can I talk to you about something… personal? I just don't know who I can talk to," Cris asks in a small voice, "Crisiant, you now you can tell me anything" Charlotte said softly. "It's kinda hard to explain" she started then went into an explanation about Jamie and Jem and even the texts, since Charlotte knew all about this as well. It took quite a long time but Charlotte never lost interest or stopped her and when Cris finished she was nearly crying again. "Look, Crisiant, God gives you the life he thinks you can handle" Charlotte said and even though Cris wasn't religious it still helped. "I can't tell you what you should do, only you can decide that but for the moment do something to get your mind off them" She then smiled "And I have that perfect something," She got up and went to her desk and pulled a piece of paper from under a pile of folders.

She brought the paper over and sat down again when Cris asked "What's that?" and reached for the paper but Charlotte pulled it away from her grasp, Cris groaned and Charlotte laughed. "It's the casting list for the play," This filled Cris with tension, excitement and even a little bit or nervousness. I mean yes she would find out whether she or Maia was playing Clary (it was going to be one of them for definite) but she would also find out who would be playing Jace, for fear it would be either Jem or Jamie she wanted Maia to be Clary.

"I can't tell you who's playing the other roles but I can tell you who you're playing" she said quite teasingly. "Charlotte, don't drag this out" Charlotte wasn't really supposed to tell Cris anything as the sheet would be put up at the end of the school day today and no one was supposed to know until then but sometimes exceptions were made. "Okay so as you know it's nearly always between you and Maia Roberts" _Of course I know this_ she thought and that self-assurance she smiled. She didn't have it often so when she did it was funny to her.

"So the role you have been cast is…" Charlotte was playing with her now and this made Cris give a little groan "Clary Fray" _Fairchild_ her mind corrected as happiness and a bit of nervousness crept through her. But for purposes she decided to go for happy "By the angel, Charlotte, thank you!" She gave a little squeal and hugged her. Sensing her tension Charlotte says "Now I know you're nervous about the role of Jace, considering what you just told me, but trust me you'll be great either way and you can talk to me about whatever," she smiled and nodded then glanced at the clock, she had been in there for half an hour now, so there was like 20 minutes of Latin left.

"Do you want to go back to Latin?" Cris was thinking about this when Charlotte interrupted her thoughts saying "Oh, I forgot to ask, what did you do this time?" Cris laughed, if it was anyone else Mrs Branwell would have been on there case so badly. "Basically he sent me out because apparently I was disturbing the class by having Jamie flirt with me, then sent me to you because I was distracting the class by having them stare at me through the door," Cris said cringing at the memory. "I won't mark you down because you technically didn't do anything wrong but please don't try to enrage Mr Adertree, you know he has his favourites" Charlotte said slightly exasperated. "Yes, miss" she said and got up to leave before Charlotte said "Crisiant, please don't do anything dangerous, you're like a daughter to me" Cris smiled at this and hugged Charlotte. "You know you're like a mother to me too" Cris said and Charlotte smiled warmly.

Cris then walked out of the door smiling to herself. Luckily no one was in the corridors as it was still first period. She kept on walking, not exactly slowly but pretty slow, she was a turning and a corridor away from her classroom when something cold hit her shin. She screamed out as she heard bone crack at the impact. She fell forward and she hit the ground hands first, as she had been trained, and she was pulled back up to a standing position by her hair, she let out another scream, not really in pain, although that was something, but so someone could hear her. She felt arms encircle her waist as a voice sneered in to her ear "I wouldn't do that if I were you," This voice sounded very male. She screamed again just to prove a point and he (she was guessing since he sounded male and felt taller than her) kicked her broken leg, she yelped in pain as one arm tightened around her and one arm reached down to his waist.

_Crap, no no no he's got a gun_ she knew this as she had been taught this. She could see people rush in the corridor as he walked backwards, dragging her along with him, he pressed a cold circular object against her temple and she could tell it was a gun. She could now see Hazel and Katniss as they ran to the noise, prepared to fight but they stopped dead in their tracks once they caught sight of them. Hazel went pale and gasped while trying to hold Katniss back who looked like she wanted to run to Cris. "Cris!" Katniss shouted in despair, Hazel then whispered to Katniss who nodded and Hazel let her go. More people started to crowd the corridor in front of them, she could see Jem and Jamie looking angry and cold towards the guy she hadn't seen yet and didn't know who it was.

Katniss shouted again, pleading "Please don't do this, there is no need for this" The guy behind her sighed and whispered in to her ear "Dweud wrthych ffrindiau am gau eu cegau oni bai am eu gwaed ar y coridor," he said in welsh which surprised her but his words forced her to reality. "Don't" she said her voice raspy and they all gasped, lots of classes were in front of them and she saw Charlotte push through, fear and shock plastered on her face. "Don't bother" she said again. "I'm not worth it" Cris said as a tear fell down her face.

He started to walk backwards again, and he says "No one tells them anything," referring to the police. "Because there are worse things than death" a sinister tone showing itself. He backed in to one of the classrooms locked the door, then a sharp pain went through her temple and she blacked out.

Translations:

Welsh:

Dweud wrthych ffrindiau am gau eu cegau oni bai am eu gwaed ar y coridor - Tell you friends to shut up unless they want blood on the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Heyy so I kinda left the last paragraph on a slight cliff-hanger but oh well ;) Okay I am once again evil in this but don't let that put you off ;)

Guys please review, favorite or follow :D

Chapter 10: People have died. That's what people DO!

Hazel's POV:

My veins run cold with pure anger as she rushes outside. Katniss is running with her, thinking the same thing. The only way out of that class room is through the window, there are no tunnels that go through that room, yes there were secret tunnels plastered throughout the school. They sprint outside the school and run round to where the window leads to. They couldn't let the man get away, the man who had dark brown hair, a bit darker than Cris', but dark blue eyes that looked so sinister. Though the worrying thing was in shape and form he did look a lot like Cris, it was worrying.

As they got to the outside of the window the sight was startling. Outside the door was Cris, limp, lifeless looking and lying on the pavement, the man wasn't far from her trying to fight off Jamie and Jem at the same time. The problem was the man was winning, he had extreme speed and composure, that neither Jamie nor Jem could fight him off. In any normal circumstance they'd would've thought the man was protecting Cris but at what they had just seen Hazel very much doubted that.

When the man saw the girls running forward, he swiped both boys from under their legs and they fell to the floor. Hazel and Katniss didn't really want to fight them, they all knew that Cris was the best fighter in the school so she was the best opponent against this guy but that wasn't possible since she was out cold, they refused to believe she was dead because why would the guy still be trying to take her away if she was.

The man quickly picked Cris up and flung her over his shoulder and he started to run, once again the girls had no chance running up to him, Cris was once again the fastest but not in the school there were only two boys faster than her, Jace and Will and they were both on holiday, or so they thought. Hazel and Katniss still tried to run after the guy, when suddenly they saw a gold and black flash over the corner of their eyes.

"Jace and Will?" Katniss asked, thinking the same thoughts as Hazel. Hazel didn't really need to answer the question, it was quite obvious it was them; only they could run that fast. When they finally caught up to the man who was now lying on the ground. Will held Cris in his arms, bridal style, and Jace was standing by the man, then kicked him in the side, the man didn't respond.

The girls gaped at the Herondale boys who were standing looking worriedly at Cris. "What.." Katniss began when blue and gold eyes looked at them Jace said "We'll talk about us later, we need to get Cris to the nurse" he had worry laced in his voice but they could tell he was nervous. "What are we going to do with him?" Hazel said looking down at the guy. At that moment Jamie and Jem ran up to them, they both looked shocked and if they weren't mistaken jealous to see Cris in Will's arms.

Before any of them could speak, more people crowded where they were, the other girls and Simon appeared and pushed their way forward. Will handed Cris to Simon, which Will probably thought was the best idea since he didn't really know Jamie's and Jem's relationship, or wanted relationship, with Cris. Charlotte came into the middle and looked at the guy, anyone could see the anger and sorrow that filled her eyes.

"Okay everyone back into the school," She shouted and when no one moved she shouted even louder "Now!" and everyone hurried off when Charlotte said "Simon get Crisiant to the nurse," and Simon went off nearly running with Cris in his arms. Charlotte continued "Jace, Will drag him in to the school," They looked in surprise towards her she had never wanted anyone to drag anyone in any other circumstance "Come on" she said sternly and she walked off.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked Will and Jace. Clary, Katniss, Hazel, Maia, Tessa, Izzy, Tris, Jem and Jamie were still standing by the body. Will looked to Jace and said "We started school again this morning, we wanted to surprise you all tonight when they read out the casting," Everyone seemed shocked apart from Clary and Tessa. Of course they knew their boyfriends were back. "What are you two doing here?" Will asked Jem and Jamie, now all the boys, meaning Jem, Jamie, Will and Jace, were friends but since neither Will nor Jace had been in lately they probably had a lot of questions.

Tessa saved both Jem and Jamie from probable embarrassment and said "It's a long story, we'll tell you later" then gave Will a hug and a kiss and then left, Clary did the same with Jace and walked with Tessa and the other girls. The four boys were standing by the man when Hazel heard Jem say "Come on, me and Jamie will get the legs, you two grab an arm," and they all heaved the man up and started walking with the girls, the guy being draping from the boys hold.

When they got inside the school, the boys went to find Charlotte, still holding the guy, and the girls went to find Simon and Cris. They walked down the hallways to the hospital, yes the school had their own mini hospital, so there was no need to take Cris to an actual hospital. They walked in silence, none of them felt the need to speak. They were all worried about Cris, _I swear everything happens to her at once, it's not fair on her _Hazel thought as they entered the hospital.

The hospital was virtually empty apart from the last bed which in fact you couldn't see the bed due to the surge of activity going on by it, just over all the noise you could hear the constant beep of the heart monitor thing. Suddenly all the commotion stopped and someone said "Shit" quite loudly. They could hear the flat line of the monitor, no longer beeping. They started to rush to Cris' side they need to know what was going on but nurses had started ushering them out, saying only those qualified were aloud in now. "No, no!" Izzy nearly screamed and Tris says "We need to know, can you tell us something?" desperately. "I'm sorry, we'll have to tell you later," The old-ish woman named Amatis, looked sorrowfully to them, apologised once again then shut the door leaving Cris on the inside on her own.

They heard arguing come from the door and Simon dragged his feet out of the door. He was clearly upset but he was trying to hide it. The girls looked at each other, some (Katniss, Tris, Tessa, Maia and Hazel) were trying to hold in their emotions but everything seemed too much for Izzy and Clary: Izzy had tears running down her face and Clary had sunk down the wall, had her knees against her chest and had hid her face in her knees. Simon had opened his arms to Izzy and she was now sobbing into his blazer.

Hazel really didn't know how to feel, she just stood there, unable to move. Anger, fear, sadness, confusion. "Guys we don't know if that means what we all think, she could be fine" Tessa said obviously trying to calm Izzy and Clary but it was clearly wasn't working as a tear slid down Tessa's cheek. Hazel could feel tears well up in her own eyes and she leant down to try and calm Clary.

A few seconds later the boys practically fell in to the 'waiting room' which was just the outside of the hospital that had a few chair in it. Jace's eyes immediately fell on Clary and he came over to help Hazel try to calm Clary down, who sounded like she couldn't really breathe. Out of the corner of her eyes Hazel saw Will embrace Tessa while Jem and Jamie stood there looking quite awkward. Hazel needed to let her feelings out and Tris looked like she needed to do the same as she leant against the wall looking towards the light.

As if thinking what Hazel was thinking Tobias and Augustus came through the door, the two boys searched the corridor for them and when they met eyes with the girls, they both opened up their arms and Hazel practically fell in to Augustus' while Tris would've nearly knocked over Tobias by running into his arms but Tobias was strong and well-built while Tris was small and skinny. Hazel finally let tears soak Augustus' shirt, she always felt safe in his arms like no feeling, judgments or harm could get to her.

While Izzy, Katniss and Maia were single, they all had boys the rest of the group shipped them with: Izzy had Simon (who had their arms locked around each other, Izzy didn't look like she wanted to let go and Simon looked like he wasn't going to let her go any time soon), Katniss had Peeta, or Gale which only two of them shipped while the rest shipped her with Peeta, and Maia had Jordon but the problem was that Peeta and Jordan both had PE right now which they couldn't get out of, while Augustus, Tobias and really all of them in the waiting room had Latin or free periods which in Latin's case, Aldertree was probably not teaching saying he had shock, or anything to not teach the class.

So this left Maia and Katniss sitting on the chairs heads resting on the others, frankly everyone was upset. _She's dead_ Hazel thought but then tried to go back and thought _no, she can't be dead, if anything she can be the Doctor and fucking regenerate. _And through everything this made Hazel feel a bit better. Augustus then kissed the top of her head and whispered "Cris will be fine, you know she is a fighter," although she had to agree Cris was a fighter, this might have been something even Cris can't beat. But nevertheless Hazel nodded taking a little comfort from his words.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Jamie said almost desperately, his words made Hazel, Tris, Tessa and Izzy detach themselves, Katniss and Maia looked up and Clary started crying again against Jace's shoulder, Simon looked gravely at them, and Jace gave him the evils while trying to calm down Clary. They had all been through this before, twice actually, when Clary was kidnapped by her brother and the same with Tessa when her 'brother', who was actually her cousin, tried to basically sell her, because he had gambling debts as high as Mount Everest, to this freak who had wanted Tessa since before she was born.

So, yes, this group had been through a lot of problems but they had all gotten through them with only a few minor injuries but this was different Cris was dying or was dead for all they know. Izzy takes a deep breath and says in a small voice "Cris' heart monitor flat-lined,"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heyy so if you haven't got it yet I'm English so in this chapter I will mention football and rugby, so if you don't know what they are, it's not important to the story-line so it doesn't matter but if you want to know look it up :) Also I will spell things the English way so some of the spelling may be different and the other mistakes are because I'm terrible at spelling :P

And just saying I know nothing about cheerleading so it might be wrong...

So guys **review, favorite or follow** if you like it :D I don't think I need to put a disclaimer since you should already know but just in case... DISCLAIMER STUFF ;)

Chapter 11:

_All I see is darkness, it is as if I was plunged into a massive vat of tar, I can't hear or smell anything either. It has been like this for a minute or so now, before that at least I could hear and feel, there was a lot of what seemed like me being carried and I could hear voices but I could neither place them nor know what they were saying._

_Suddenly a huge pain erupted in my head and I wanted to groan at it but any sound died in my throat, and bright white light fills my vision. I want to back away from it but it engulfs me and I seem frozen in reality: unable to do anything, see, smell, hear and feel anything._

_So when I felt a tingling on my arm I am shocked. It wasn't a bad sort but in fact I liked it, I didn't want it to stop. The tingling started to move up my arm, leaving behind what felt like sparks behind in it's wake, towards my shoulder and up my neck. I want to shiver but my body disobeys me. The bright light seems to dissolve into black again, the pain in my head grows stronger and my eyes fly open._

0.o.0

Cris' eyes fly open, she was breathing heavily, when her vision finally starts to settle and she blinks the remaining fog away. She can just see a figure in front of her, through the haziness and when her full vision returns out of the corner of her eye she sees a pair of hazel eyes staring intently at her. She feels something warm in her hand, it was a bit rough and callused but she didn't mind. He was just about to take his hand away from hers, realising she was awake and that she probably wouldn't like it, when she held on to his hand not letting him take it back.

She moves her head to look at him better, when the pain in her head intensifies. She gasps at it and Jamie squeezes her hand and says "Don't move your head," quite protectively. "There goes my plan to sell it on eBay" She says with a sarcastic tone, which was a bit rough due to just talking for the first time since she blacked out, but she was smiling as she did so. He laughed at this and she thought of the others. "Where are the others?" she asks and Jamie smiles at this "I'm not good enough for you am I?" he says with mock hurt and Cris gives a throaty laugh. "They're out side, Izzy got sent out for shouting at the nurse's for being incompetent," Cris laughed at this, as it was normal for Izzy to do something like that. "The others went out to calm her down and I think Jem went to get you some water for when you would wake up," Guilt flooded through her at the thought of Jem. "Why are you still here then, shouldn't you be in lessons?" He gave off a mixture of a laugh and a scoff and said "And I thought my company would be highly appreciated, and while I knew people fainted in my presence, I never knew people could come out of one in my presence as well" This made Cris smile again. "I'm pleasured to be the first,"

He smiled and then Jem came in looking pale and, if Cris wasn't wrong, a little angry. "Jem!" Cris exclaimed a smile on her face and she let go of Jamie's hand, who retracted his almost reluctantly. He went to sit down next to Jamie and said "How'd you feel?" sounding concerned but his voice was a little hard. Because of this Cris looked at him confusingly but she decided to leave it and said "Yeah, I'm fine, my head hurts though," and at that she shifted and pain shot through her leg and she yelped a bit as the enormous pain shot through her.

Jamie and Jem both looked to her concerned "Dammit," Cris said, this confirmed that the guy broke her leg. Jem pulled at the blanket lightly to expose her broken leg, it looked perfectly normal apart from the lump sticking out slightly. Cris cringed away not wanting to look at the broken bone poking out covered by skin.

"How didn't they notice this?" Jamie questioned and Cris said "Can one of you bring Izzy and the others in," they seem confused at this but Jem got up to bring them in. After Jem disappeared out the door, Jamie asked with a smirk "Why?" Cris laughed at the answer but only told Jamie "You'll find out" Jamie looked at Cris with inquisitive eyes and she added, just to make him a little bit nervous "But if she passes out, one of you will have to help her," Jamie gives me a shocked expression and Cris smiles mischievously.

Just then they practically run into the room and Izzy and Clary give her a suffocating hug. The others seem to have some restraint and wait for Clary and Izzy to let go to give her a suffocating hug. After they're all done Jamie gets up off his seat and offers it to the group, so at least some of them could sit. Izzy goes pale and looks like she is going to be sick at the sight of Cris' leg, at this Jamie smiles knowingly at Cris. Clary then grabs Cris' hand and leans her head on the bed "You died Cris you actually dies," Clary says while sounding as if she is about to cry. Cris looked to the others surprised, most all of them bowed their heads and Maia nodded. "Clary its okay, it's going to be okay, I'm fine" Cris says reassuringly in a soft voice. "_Fine, _fine! Cris you nearly died, that is not fine" Simon nearly shouts and Cris fights the urge to face palm. Izzy gives him the meanest death stare while continuing to try and calm down Clary.

"Jesus, Simon, can't you think before you speak," Tessa says, her and the others are clearly annoyed by Simon setting off Clary again. "I'm sorry but I don't know…" He stammers then as if he doesn't want to say the words. "Cris if you died, I don't' know what I would do…" and before he could carry on, as this was clearly a conversation for another time with less people listening and he was going to make Clary become dehydrated at this rate, Cris said "Simon come here" as she gestured towards the other side of the bed from the girl. She put her free arm up, since the other was now obtained by Clary, and pulled him into a hug, "Simon" she breathes so only he can hear what she is saying "I promise, you won't have to put up with me dying because I swear on the angel, you are dying before me" Cris finishes as Simon gives her a small laugh and sits on the edge of the bed.

I squeeze Clary's hand and she stops crying "I'm sorry, it's just…" she pauses then and before she can speak again Cris says "Clary, you have nothing to apologise for, if anything I'm quite honoured you care that much," Clary gives Cris a smile at this. "We all care that much," Tris says and all the girls nod. Cris smiles and Clary squeezes her hand, let's go and says "I'm going to find Jace," Cris is shocked at this "_Jace_?" They all look with amusement, "Jeez, you guys didn't tell me they got back," she looked at the girls and the girls looked sorry but had smiles on their faces. "Literally the first, thing you should've said coming in to this room is 'Oh, hey and Will and Jace are back'" Cris had been friends with Jace and Will since she was small, and had practically grew up with them and Simon, _no wonder I'm not much of a girly girl_ she thought.

So Clary and Tessa went off to find them "Jeez any other secrets I should hear?" she said jokingly but the others looked to one another as if questioning whether they should tell her. "What is it?" Cris asked them but looked at Simon who was still sitting on the edge of her bed; she knew Simon couldn't keep anything from her. She sat up painfully and Jem said "Cris, you don't want to know" At this anger rose from within her "You can't tell me what I do and do not want to know!" she shouted and Jem seemed shocked by this outburst.

Suddenly she didn't want to be in the room anymore; she wanted to be alone, outside and away from the smells from the hospital. She pulled the blankets from over her and pulled out the IV line, it hurt and started bleeding immediately but she didn't care anymore. They all seemed to be shocked as Maia protested, being the only one not shocked. She swung her feet off the bed; one foot had a sock and a shoe while the other was bear. She leant on her covered foot and stepped forward and as soon as she put weight on the broken leg, which she had totally forgotten about in her anger, she tumbled forward only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

She looked up and saw Jamie's face staring down at her with concern, she was caged in Jamie's arms but she didn't mind. Abruptly she lost it, she swung her arms round Jamie's neck and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. She let out all emotions she had in her: anger, sadness, frustrated-ness. She bunched up his blazer with her fists and continued to cry. He didn't seem to mind it; in fact he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Jamie didn't bother whispering phrases like 'it'll be alright' or 'its fine' because they both knew that he doesn't/couldn't know that. If he did whisper them it wouldn't have made any difference because to Cris they were lies, just ways to empathise with her. And she liked him that little bit more that he didn't say them or push her away.

She didn't care what the others thought and at that moment she didn't care how they felt about it. She had stopped crying by now but didn't let go, "Cris" Jem says softly he puts a hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her, but she flinches at his touch and shakes him off. Jem removes his hand and she feels him step back. Right now Cris doesn't care if he's offended or not, she knows she should but she just doesn't. She feels Jamie shrug beneath her. "Cris," Tris says lightly and, since it's one of the girls, she looks up, removing her head from Jamie's shoulder.

Cris let go of Jamie and he helped her stand on her own. Then the girls all hug her in one massive hug. "Cris, you might want to rest that leg, it needs to get a cast" Simon says and she takes his hand and she hops to her bed. She then hugs Simon and whispers "I'm sorry," against his ear. She feels him shiver and he lets go. "Don't be," Simon says.

At that Jace and Will run into the room, with Tessa and Clary smiling behind them like they were looking at their children playing. Her mood immediately rises at this. Will gets to her first and picks her up, bridal style, he swings her round while Cris screeches and shouts at him to put her down. "Crisi" he says mockingly, he was the only one that ever called her that because she really didn't like it but she couldn't stop Will and Jace calling her that. "You know that's not going to happen," Will says smiling so Cris says "Tessa, keep your boyfriend on the lead, he goes wolf mode when he isn't" Will scowls at this and they laugh. "Okay I really didn't want to do this but you left me no choice," Will says with a smirk and he stops spinning her. Cris suddenly realises what he is talking about, "No, no Will please no" she screams with glee but she was kind of scared as he handed her to Jace, Cris was thrashing with her good leg and beating his chest with her arms. "Oh, Will," she heard Katniss sigh and Maia says "Will, Cris will probably kill you," Cris nods her head and Jace smirks at her "Don't you dare, Herondale" Cris says narrowing her eyes at him.

"I think the roof is too low in here," Will says smiling, Jem and Jamie look confused but the rest know too well what is going to happen. Clary the tries her go at it "Motion that she can't because of her leg," Clary says hopefully, they know Cris hates this and normally gets bruises, but since last time did this Jace got concussion, not during it but after when Cris 'accidently' pressed too on one of his pressure points, they thought it was worse for the boys than Cris but for some reason they loved to do this. Cris had no clue why. "Counter?" Will asked Jace who smiled, "I won't hurt her," was all Jace said un-reassuringly. Will seemed to ponder this but we knew he knew the answer "Motion denied" Will said to Clary, who looked sympathetically to Cris. Jace smirked at Clary's expression. Cris, unfortunately, knew this smirk way to well.

"Charmander, don't you dare," she didn't often use that nickname for Jace but it was funny to name the Herondale's after Pokémon because Jace, although he did like Charmander, did not think he resembled it, whereas Cris did, and he also didn't think he had a personality like Charmander, Cris did. Though Cris thought Will was Pikachu, because he could be all cute and sweet one minute and the next, if he was angry, he could get dangerous, not that Will ever hurt her but he had quite seriously hurt Cris' ex, the guy deserved it though.

"Just for that it's going to last longer," He said smirking and then he sprinted outside, with Cris still in his arms. "No" Cris screeched. Jace flew out the doors and rushed outside. The school day must have ended as the school was deserted, even the classrooms they rushed past were empty.

"Jace?" Cris asked, now curious "Yeah, Annie" Cris sighed, normally only Simon called her that, she didn't need more people to do it. "What's the time?" Jace seemed confused but answered nevertheless "Um, like half one why?" Now it was Cris' time to be confused "Why is no one here?" Cris askes "The police sent everyone home but since you had to stay here, we did to," A warm feeling spread through Cris, _aw that is so sweet_.

"I would 'awww' if you weren't going to do what you are," Jace laughs and they reached the outside, the brisk wind hit her but she was lucky to still have her blazer on, _huh first time I've said that_. Cris smiled at the thought. The others flooded through the doors, Will came up to Jace and held his arms out. "Herondale's I will set ducks on you!" Cris threatened, she had tried all else but it wasn't good enough, she was pulling out the big guns.

Both of them paused, and looked at each other, then at Cris to see if she was lying. She started at them closing off all thoughts so they couldn't see them. She heard the collective gasp from everyone. They knew what both of them thought of ducks and Cris decided to use that to her advantage. Amusement crossed the Herondale's faces and they smiled. "Dammit" Cris cussed knowing it had failed. "Now Cris are we going to do it properly or are you going to fall head first on to Will," Jace asked and smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out," Cris winked to Will who laughed slightly but she could see a glimmer of anxiety.

Jace leaned it and whispered "Now because of your leg, you'll need to reverse the move so that you land on your hands instead of feat, okay?" _Ugh I hate cheerleading_ she thought as Jace stood her up, lifting her lightly off the ground do she didn't stand on her leg. Cris breathed in and nodded, Jace threw her up into the air, Cris did a double axel then put her arms out over her head.

Her hands collided with Will's and she bent her arms a little, to create less tension in her arms, so, you know, they didn't break. She was no looking at Will in the face, her being upside down with her legs pointed straight into the air. Will smirked at her, deliberately keeping her up longer so everyone could see her underwear. She smirked back as he was yet to realise she was wearing shorts under her school skirt. He flipped her again, she turned so that she if she landed on the ground her back would hit it, and her back crashed into Jace's arms holding her bridal style again.

Jamie, Jem and Simon were all staring at her in wonder, although Simon had seen her do it a million times before. "Cris that was amazing, you should so do cheerleading!" Izzy squealed and Cris had only had this conversation with her a thousand times. "Firstly, our school doesn't do cheerleading and it would be a bit weird if I were to do it at a football or rugby match" Cris started, it was true, while our school excelled at nearly all sports, they never had cheerleaders at the games or did it in school, _I guess it's an American thing_ she thought as she wondered if American schools really did that.

"Secondly, if our school was to do it, I wouldn't because of uniforms," Izzy made a noise in the back of her throat of disapproval, Cris and most of the other girls in there group hated wearing short skirts and tight tops, which Izzy lived in. "Thirdly, if I was a cheerleader I couldn't be the person thrown, I'm too heavy," Everyone scoffed at this, _Clary or Tris should've been the one being thrown around, they're small and skinny, Cris considered herself neither_ and Cris asked "What?" Will replies rhetorically "How come all the boys here can carry you then?" Cris smiles and says "I don't know, are you x-men?"

They all laughed as Jace and Will simultaneously said "Dibs on Wolverine" They started of walking back to the room when Cris said "Jace, you can put me down now," He simply smiled at this, although Cris hated being picked up people seemed to do it a lot lately, and said "What kind of gentleman would I be if I did?" Cris sighed and she heard Will scoff, _Jace couldn't really be described as a gentleman to anyone but Clary, she really brought out the best in Jace, since Cris knew Jace for a long time she knew how he changed when he met Clary. He actually started being nice, only some of the time though, and funnily enough Tessa had the same effect on Will. Herondale's: a weird species that think they don't need anyone else but is lost without their girl, huh _she thought with a smile.

"A less annoying one," Cris said sweetly and she heard Will bark a laugh, Jace frowned but she could tell he was smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okayy so this is kinda a filler chapter because it's going to be the calm _between_ the storms _dun, _**dun, _DUNNNNNNN_**

**_REVIEW, FAVOURITE,__ FOLLOW_***starts chanting* if you like it Just to let you know I do read over these but I probably miss quite a lot of mistakes *shrugs*

Chapter 12: Seeing life through an artist's eye

They were all in Cris' hospital room, just talking and hanging out as if they were at someone's house when Charlotte rushed through the doors. Cris was sitting on the edge her bed, her leg now had a purple cast on it, with Jamie on one side and Jem on the other, she had apologised for earlier but he seemed to want to forget it and said "I'm sorry too, you were just emotional it's alright,"

"Mrs Branwell!" Simon says surprised that she would be in here. She ran over, a look of relief spread over her face. "Oh, thank the angel," she breathed and gave Cris a hug that nearly knocked her further on to the bed. "Charlotte, what's wrong?" Cris asked, and she could tell Simon was going to say 'You got attacked, that's what's wrong,' so she looked at Simon, who had his mouth open, about to speak, shook her head lightly and he closed his mouth again. "The police came, and of course they sent everyone home early, obviously except you guys, they were going to get your attacker" at the words 'your attacker' Cris shivered, Jem seemed to notice this and he put a comforting hand on hers, she smiled gratefully back at him. "And take him to the police station, but he was out cold still," She looked at Jace at this who gave a smug expression. "So they decided to leave him for an hour and come back to see if he had woken up then," She pauses then takes a deep breath then continues, "When they came back, they found he was gone, the restraint's locks had been picked and the two guards were on the floor unconscious,"

Cris couldn't believe what she was hearing, she sat there shocked "Well, aren't people trying to find him?" Maia says as she looks sympathetically towards Cris. "Yes of course they are but they've had police searching everywhere in London for the past hour, and they're sure that every spot in London has been checked and he's nowhere to be found" her voice was very quiet at the end. "So you mean he's out there trying to find Cris," Jamie says worriedly, "We don't know he's still after her," Tris says trying to lighten the mood. Before anyone else can speak Charlotte says "Yes, Tris, that's true but I'd rather not take any chances, so that's why I'm proposing Cris stays at one of your houses, preferably a house that isn't near her own, in case he sees her near her house,"

As far as Cris knew everyone lived near her, "She could stay at mine, I live a couple of streets from her" She couldn't help but notice Jem's face turn grave for a second before turning back to normal. "Will that be alright with your parents" Cris asked him and smiled and answered "Yeah, they're in New York at the moment on a business thing" Charlotte seemed to accept this, she gave Cris another quick hug and said goodbye, but Cris still seemed unsure "Okay but are you sure?" she asked just as Charlotte disappeared through the doors.

"Cris. It would be an honour," She laughed at this and Jem said he had to leave so he got up and was about to walk away when Cris grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug. She knows he is shocked by this as she can feel his heart rate beating fast against her. When she lets go she smiles at him, he gives a small smile back, trying to hide a shocked expression. Jem then walks out of the room and Jamie says "Wait, I forgot something I wanted to ask Jem, I'll be back in a minute," Cris is confused slightly and nods her head.

When he is out of the room, all eyes turn on her "And I thought Izzy was the heart breaker," Will says and Cris answers "What…" but before she could finish Jace says "Oh honey, you don't know?" he questions as Will and Jace sit on either side of her. The girls and Simon laugh at his supposedly impression of Magnus. "Know what?" she questions again. Will carries on from what Jace was saying as if Cris hadn't said anything "Of course, she don't know, she has the self-appreciation of a geek" Cris looked to Will confused, she didn't really get what he said, she looked to Tessa, who should know Will best, in question of this but she merely shook her head, as if saying 'you know it's true'.

Jace agrees with Will's statement and says "Crisi, whatever way this turns out you're, at least, going to be breaking one heart, maybe two," He says the last bit deliberately looking at Simon, who blushes profusely and looks down at the floor. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Cris asks again, a bit annoyed at how vague they are being. But before they can say anything Jamie walks back in the room and says "Hey, you stole my seat?" Jamie frowns mockingly and Will says "Dude, get your own head rest," and before any of them could question it both Jace and Will plonk their heads on to Cris' shoulders. Cris rolls her eyes at this, Jace and Will are both smiling, and their smiles seem to be reaching their eyes. Before any of them can do anything Clary says "Smile" Cris smiles the same cheeky smile as the boys are doing as Clary takes a photo.

The three of them laugh at this, and Jace says "This is so going on your Tumblr," Cris smiles and says "Sorry, it's reserved for fandoms only," Hazel seems confused at this and says "But I've seen pictures of you on your Tumblr," Cris is confused, she never posted pictures of herself on it, then realisation hits her. Jace and Will seem to realise Cris realisation and removes themselves from Cris and were about to get up when Cris elbows them both in the stomach.

They let out gushes of air, "How did you get on my account?" Will seems to have gotten over being winded and says "I didn't choose computer science for nothing," Cris glared at him and nearly shouted "You choose computer science so you could hack my Tumblr and post pictures of me on it?" The girls, Jamie and Simon laughed now realising what they were talking about. "Now you get it," Will says happily and Cris scowls at him.

Izzy's phone went off then and she says "Guys we should probably go now," The others, apart from Jamie, seem to realise what she is saying and they all get up. Jamie comes over to Cris and quietly says "We should go now as well," He hands her a pair of crutches and they follow the others out the room, Jamie holding the doors open for Cris.

Cris hugged the girls and Simon but purposely left Jace and Will out. And went walking off in a different direction to the others with Jamie. When two guys hug her and pick her off the ground. She knew immediately it was Jace and Will. "Pikachu, Charmander, put me down and get in your Poke balls" They both whined like dogs would and put her down, "Bye guys," Cris said and they both said bye and went off again in opposite directions.

0.o.0

It was about 11 o'clock and Cris and Jamie were still watching 'How I met your mother' in his living room. It had been really nice actually, they had just been talking about nothing really and she thought that Jamie was really sweet; that the Jamie before, wasn't this Jamie who was caring and passionate, not the man-whore she used to know. He yawned then and he asked if she was tired. She nodded since she really was and he picked her up and she looped her arms round his neck for support, when she did this he sucked in a breath. She loosened her arms at this since he was clearly uncomfortable with it.

"Put your arms round my neck again" He breathed lightly walking up the stairs "I thought you were uncomfortable with it," she said but still looped her arms round his neck, pulling herself in, this way she could feel his heart racing. "No" he stutters "I don't mind" he continued. When he reached the top of the stairs he says "I'm sorry but my bedroom, is the only one free" she looked in his eyes and they had mischief glimmering in them. He kicked the door open and brought her in to the room, filled with movies, books, video games and sports posters that were scattered over the walls.

He also had this one wall filled with drawings that ranged from trees, to people to fan art. She already knew he could draw pretty well, from when she was in his art class but this was outstanding. "Wow" she breathed as he set her on the bed. "You like them?" he asked referring to the drawings. "They're amazing" she said, and that all she really could say because she was speechless. He took one of the drawings down and showed it to Cris, it was many drawings of a familiar girl in different clothing and different hair styles, although they were all noticeably the same girl.

Each drawing of the girl had a label at the bottom, the labels read: Clary (then there were three different ones of the girl as Clary: mundane, Magnus' party and shadowhunter, there was also ones of the girls as Tris: one of Beatrice, Abnegation and Tris, Dauntless. Cris reached out to get a closer look but he pulled the drawing away. She then realised there were more drawings of the girl on the wall but she couldn't read what the labels for them said. And she reached out further to get the drawing, when Jamie turned his head and brushed his lips on hers. Cris was shocked by this but she couldn't help but feel her lips tingle as she felt blood rush up to her cheeks.

She was kneeling on the bed, staring up at him, he was standing looking at her in the face, and he brought his head down to hers, she tilted her head slightly as he bent down further. Then they were an inch apart, and strangely she didn't want space between them anymore. She crashed her lips to his and he immediately moved his lips against hers and she did the same.

She felt electricity run through her veins as he pulled her upwards, never breaking the kiss, until she was no longer on the bed and she was hovering over the floor. To make sure she wouldn't touch the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned in to her mouth. At her actions, he pinned her against the nearest wall, his body pressing hers against the wall, leaving not a millimetre of space between them.

He removed his arms from around her and she thrust her fingers into his hair clutching on to it, making him groan again. He moved his hands over her waist, which made her shiver. At this she tightened her legs round him and moved his mouth more hungrily over hers. She lets out a groan and this seems to make him press further into her. She can't think at his moment all her thought are consumed by him and the kiss, she can't think about any consequences this may have because she is too lost in the moment.

Suddenly he picks her up again and lays her on the bed, this breaks the kiss but he lays on top of her, lowering himself on her so that he presses on to her at every point except for her broken leg. He leans down to kiss her again and their lips collide making sparks fly. Their lips move against each other as if they have limited time, her hands travel up his chest, feeling the cotton shirt and the taught muscles under it, and along his arms, shaping the muscles in them. He shoves his hands in her hair which makes her gasp.

She presses against him so that there is not space between them and the kiss deepens. Then a knock at the door makes the pause and Cris whispers "Ignore it, they'll think we're asleep," At this they continue but another knock comes and pushes them apart. Jamie groans and Cris laughs at Jamie's reaction, since the guy obviously won't leave without someone answering the door, Jamie says "Stay here, I'll be right back," he says and he runs out the door. Once she hears the clatter of foot steps down the stairs stop, she gets up and hops out the door and peers round the wall, so she can see who is at the door without being seen by either Jamie or whoever is at the door.

Jamie opens the door and seems momentarily surprised, then a voice says "Hey, what's with the sex hair?" Izzy she thought immediately as her mind started to come together again. Jamie stepped back and stuttered nervously. It seems Tessa and Maia were also there as the three of them stepped through the door. "Izzy!" Tessa exclaimed slapping Izzy's arm. Izzy didn't seem to listen to Tessa as she looked to Jamie for an answer, Jamie just spluttered out random syllables. Cris hobbled to the top of the staircase to watch this display, she would have stopped it but it was too funny.

To make it even more so Maia says "So is Cris here or were you with someone else?" Tessa face palmed at this and Jamie looked mildly horrified. Then to make things worse Izzy says "Or are you on your own?" and raises on eye brow suggestively. Cris laughs and says "I, sure as hell, hope not," Tessa smiles at this removing her hand from her face, Izzy and Maia laugh and Jamie looks relieved to see her. She was about to make her way down the stairs when Jamie says "No, you don't" then he gestures to the three girls and says "Come up,"

When they get into the second living room Cris sits down and asks "So, what are you doing here at 11 o'clock" Izzy seems to completely ignore this and asks "So did you to make out or something?" Jamie's face turns a dark red, "Just get straight to the chase, Iz," Cris says and Isabelle seems to have a moment of realisation "Oh, where we interrupting something?" Jamie puts his head in his hands and Cris laughs, "Actually you are," Cris answers Isabelle's second question and Tessa's eyes bulge, Maia's mouth hangs open and Izzy doesn't look surprised. "Tessa you owe me 5 pounds," Izzy states and Tessa curses. "Any way since you interrupted us, I think I deserve to know why you are here," As if completely forgetting why they were here they look to each other, then Maia says "Oh yeah, um Jem called me, apparently he couldn't get hold of you," Why would Jem be calling her, he knew where she was, he could easily get here but he didn't he would call instead of seeing her face to face.

"Did he say why he wanted to call me?" Cris asked curiously, she still didn't understand why he would need to call her. "Uh, he didn't say," Tessa lies; she looks down at the lap fiddling with her necklace. "Okay, um does he want be to call back or something?" Cris asks trying to get a real answer from them, she knows Tessa was lying but she didn't press it, if the girls lied to each other, which they didn't normally do, they only ever had a good reason for it.

"Yeah, he did so you gotta call him, now" Izzy says way too fast making the words merge together. "Okay, wait I'll just get my phone," Cris said standing up quite painfully, Jamie noticed this and said "No, I'll go get it" Cris started to protest but he lightly pushed her so she sat back down, and went downstairs to retrieve it from her bag. "You've got him whipped," Maia exclaims and Izzy says "Jeez, you were only with him for a few hours, how come you've got him so whipped?" Tessa sighed and Cris said "We were only kissing for like ten minutes maybe less," They were all looking stunned at this.

"Are you like an angel?" Izzy says her mouth wide open. Cris scoffed "Pfft, I wish," then she paused and spoke again "Any way why did he call you, and there's no point in lying again, you know I can see right through it" They looked at her and sighed simultaneously, "Look, Jem just needs to talk with you, okay, he wanted to be the one to tell you" Tessa says and they all wear this look of worry on their faces. _What could Jem have to say that would make them like this?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heyyyy so I can't believe I didn't end the last chapter on a cliff-hanger, I think I leave this one on another but I'm not sure :)

_**Review, Favorite or Follow! **_if you like it :P Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own blah blah (you know the drill :D )

Chapter 13: TELL ME!

When Jamie came back with her phone, she thanked him and unlocked it. Jamie sat down next to her as she read that she had three missed calls from Jem and one from her mum. She decided to call Jem first because then at least the girls could leave, not that she didn't love them but would it hurt for some alone time with Jamie? That and she wanted to know who the girl in the drawings were.

She pressed the call button and Jem answered on the first ring. "Jem?" she asked and she heard him take a deep breath and say "Cris are you alone?" his voice was raspy and deeper than normal; Cris was suddenly struck by the question. "No, why?" She asked. Jem seemed to sigh with relief, "Good," he breathed and to answer her question he says "You need someone to protect you," Cris started to get worried then a bit annoyed, she didn't need protecting, she could do just fine by herself "Why, James why do I need to be protected?" Everyone looked at her sympathetically, at her tone.

He breaths ruggedly "Look Cris, I'm not going to lie to you" Jem says in a small voice. "Then don't" Cris nearly shouts down the phone. "Cris," he starts but pauses as if psyching himself up to say this "Two men have been spotted near your house, one of them apparently looks like the attacker," Jem says lightly as if not trying to provoke a reaction. Of course it doesn't work "But, my mum, what's going to happen to her, she can't get in this mess because of me," Cris mutters under her breath and bordering on hysteria. Cris doesn't even bother to say good bye as she hangs up. Anxiety, worry and guilt flood through her almost leaving her incapable. She presses the call button and waits for her mum to pick up, she taps her foot nervously against the floor. When her mum picks up Cris immediately shouts "Mum, are you alright, has anything happened?" the words come out too quickly but luckily her mum is used to Cris speaking fast, as the feels have often left her blubbering, her mum seems to be able to decipher the nonsense now.

"Yr wyf yn iawn, clywais am beth ddigwyddodd." Her mother said, matter of factly. Cris relaxed knowing her mother was alright and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, it calmed her that she spoke in Welsh and Cris had no clue why.

"Crisiant, sut dach chi? Ydych chi'n iawn?" she asks with worry lacing her words. "Rydw i'n iawn. Dim ond goes sydd wedi torri a thipyn o ben tost," Cris answers making out as if it were nothing. But her mother doesn't truly believe her and says "Cyhyd ag y bo yr ydych yn iawn, fe gadael chi iddi. Fod yn ddiogel Crisiant,"

Cris smiled at this, although Cris didn't want her to worry, it was nice to know that she cared. "Gwnaf, yr wyf yn addo," Cris' mum gave a sigh of relief after the promise that Cris would be alright.

"Crisiant, just to tell you I'm staying at a hotel and I don't intend to go near there, or let you anywhere in the vicinity, until the guy has been caught, okay?" She knew her mother was telling the truth and this made a small smile press on her lips. "Okay," Cris answered "Wrth fy modd ichi, mam."

Cris knew she liked it when Cris called her 'mum' and to Cris it didn't matter that she was her adoptive mother because she had been like a real one for more than Cris could remember. "Rydw i'n dy garu di hefyd," she said and Cris hung up.

She sighed and leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder. "Is she alright?" Tessa asked curiously. The corners of Cris' mouth turned up as she said "Yeah, she went to stay in a hotel, so she'll be fine," The girls seemed to visibly relax.

"Why do you have to speak in Welsh? It makes it so hard to eavesdrop," Maia complained and Cris laughed and yawned. "Any way I think we should leave now it's late," Tessa said the three of them standing up in unison and walked out the door after hugging Cris good bye.

Then it was Cris and Jamie left alone once again.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Jamie says softly picking Cris up. As he walks into his bedroom she wonders where they're going to sleep. To answer her thoughts Jamie sets her down on the bed and says "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Cris looks at him to see if he's joking but he looks at her with all the seriousness in the world.

"I can't take your bed, that's not fair, it's your room, your house," she says, hanging her legs off the edge of the bed about to get up but Jamie simply swings her back on the bed. "But I've already been intrusive by staying in your house, I don't want to be even more so by taking your bed,"

Jamie turns to her and sits down next to her on the bed. He turns and looks at Cris in the eye, Cris can't help but notice there is now so little space between them. "Cris," he starts, his voice barely a whisper and Cris can feel his breath against her skin. "You can never be intrusive to me, you are welcome here whenever," Cris smiles at this, his eyes are shimmering and the gold seems prominent.

"Cris, in fact you don't know how happy I was when you wanted to stay with me," he gives of a nervous laugh and continues "Don't ever think you could be intrusive because you can intrude all you like as long as it's with me," His eyes look so vulnerable and he closes them and sighs.

He was about to get up when Cris grabs his hand and pulls him back down towards her "Bene, perché non ho intenzione di lasciare qualunque momento presto," Cris says whispering it in to his ear, he gives of a ragged sigh. "You know it's so sexy when you speak Italian, it gets hard for me to breathe" he breaths, ironically, and Cris smiles and bites her bottom lip.

She can feel the restraint inside of him as he looks at her. She feels his eyes searching hers and then they gaze down to her lips. She leans in and her lips clash with his, she feels all the restraint leave him as they kiss.

Electricity runs through her veins as he pulls her forward by her waist so that they are pressed together. She moves so that she is sitting on his lap and she runs her hands down his back which makes him shiver.

They seem to melt together, their lips move in sync and she bites his bottom lip which makes him groan. He tastes like mint and apple and as she notices this the kiss intensifies.

She pulls back for breath but he leans in again. She allows him one more kiss and she pulls away again. "Hai detto che si sarebbe posteriore destra," she says teasingly and he groans but laughs anyway.

"Tease," he says smiling as he gets up off the bed. "Now, you don't get to see my beautiful drawings," He said mischievously and takes all the drawings of the girl as different characters off the wall.

"No!" Cris nearly shouts and stands up to reach out for the pictures but she completely forgot about her broken leg and she falls to the ground. But before she touches the ground Jamie catches her and he says with a smirk "Hey, don't be embarrassed you're not the first one to faint at the sight of my beauty," Cris scoffs at this as he sets her back down on the bed but she can't help but smile.

"Ha ha" Cris says sarcastically and she reaches out for the drawings but he pulls them back again. "Such artwork deserves payment" He smirks as he says that and there's a glint in his eyes. "Oh, I thought I just gave you it," Cris innocently replies.

Jamie gives a small laugh and says "No artwork like this deserves a higher price," Cris pulls him towards her by his tie, since they are still in their school uniform, and whispers seductively "Oh well then I better pay up," Jamie just nods as if he is unable to speak.

As their lips touch again sparks seem to fly, the effect of it didn't lessen as they kissed. This time it is more slow and patient. Jamie's lips move off hers and he leaves a trail of hot soft kisses on her jaw and down her neck. She gasps as he kisses along her collar bone and her hands grasp the back of his shirt, bunching it up in her hands.

She throws her head back as he pushes her so that she is lying on the bed. He moves over her so that he is straddling her waist as he continues to kiss he neck and collar bone. Cris gasps as he does this, this causes her to mover her hands up his shirt so that she touches the skin of his back. She moves her hands over the taught muscles and spine of his back.

He shivers and groans against her. Then suddenly a phone rings, they pause at this. She takes her hands from underneath his shirt and pressed them against his chest so that he moves off her. "Come on payment has been delivered" she says smiling at his reaction to the interruption. He has a scowl printed on his mouth and he groans, one of annoyance but she could see a smile in his eyes at her comment.

The phone continues ringing and they realise its Jamie's as Cris left hers in the other room. Jamie angrily picks up the phone and presses the answer button without checking who it was. "Hello," he says with annoyance. "How did you get this number?" he growls. Cris sits up and looks to him in curiosity and anxiety, whoever it was, Jamie wasn't happy to be talking to them.

"I don't know where…" At this he is cut off, his voice is low in a sort of snarl. She was about to open her mouth and ask if he was okay when he turns to look at her his face is indifferent but his eyes show anger and protectiveness. This makes her close her mouth again and he presses his index finger to her lips as he mouths 'No'.

Suddenly Jamie's expression turns to one of shock and he drops the phone. He turns to her "Cris you've got to go, now!" he almost shouts at her. "What, why?" Cris questions, confusion filling her voice. "They know where you are!"

Translations:

Welsh:

Yr wyf yn iawn, clywais am beth ddigwyddodd. – I am fine, I heard about what happened

sut dach chi? Ydych chi'n iawn? – How are you? Are you alright?

rydw i'n iawn. Dim ond goes sydd wedi torri a thipyn o ben tost. – I'm fine just a broken leg and a bit of a headache

Cyhyd ag y bo yr ydych yn iawn, fe gadael chi iddi. Fod yn ddiogel – As long as you're fine, I'll leave it. Be safe

Gwnaf, yr wyf yn addo – yes, I promise

Wrth fy modd ichi, mam. – I love you, Mum

rydw i'n dy garu di hefyd. – I love you too

Italian:

Bene, perché non ho intenzione di lasciare qualunque momento presto. – Good because I'm not going to leave any time soon.

Hai detto che si sarebbe posteriore destra – You said that you'd be right back


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okayy this is really short but it does have some serious stuff in that will probably give you feels

Chapter 14:

Cris didn't need to know any more she leaned in and gave Jamie a small kiss, it was all she could do at that moment to show that she appreciated all he had done. She ran, as fast as you could with a broken leg, into the bathroom and locked the door. Cris couldn't believe this was happening, how did they find her, who are 'they', why do they want her?

_I'm not special, I don't possess a shape-shifting power or more angelic blood that causes special rune powers. I'm ordinary, I'm not pretty, I'm not super intelligent (I would say I'm above average but not like Steven Hawkings smart), I'm not gifted in anything in particular, my average day would consist mostly of sitting in my room, in a hoodie and jogging bottoms, on Tumblr (or reading) eating crisps; so why do they want me? I'm just a freaking anti-social orphan who no one gives a crap about so why are they after me?_

Cris slides down against the door, she bring her knees to her chest and hides her face in her hands. She wills herself to stay strong but it doesn't work and she holds on to the scraps of her dignity by giving muffled sobs into her hands.

She knows Jamie is on the other side of the door when he says "Crisiant, everything will be alright, I'll get rid of them, they won't find you and I swear on the Angel Raziel they won't take you, I won't let them. Cris I…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as a pounding started on the front door. He slips a piece of paper under the door and she hears Jamie walk down the stairs.

She looks at the piece of paper, which actually turns out to be multiple pieces of drawing paper tied together with a red ribbon. Cris carefully pulls on the ribbon so that the bow comes un-done. And when she does she realises the pieces of paper were stuck to each other to form a sort of book.

She flicks one piece over and it shows the girl from the drawings before. The back of the 'cover' shows the girl as Clary and Tris, the one she had already seen. And the first page shows the girl as Katniss, of corse as there are many outfits of Katniss, there are many drawings of the girl as Katniss; each one labelled a different thing: 74th Reaping, Hunting (Seam), 74th Chariot Parade, 74th Interview, 74th Arena, Victors Interview and there were also reaping, chariot parade, interview (bride and mockingjay) and Arena for the 75th. She flicked over the page and more of the girl of Katniss were shown labelled: District 13 and mockingjay suit.

On the same page was the girl as Annie Leonhardt (decked out in MP uniform and 3dm gear) and he as black widow. On the next page was the girl as Tessa: normal dress, training gear and wedding dress. And as Hazel: normal and Amsterdam dress.

These drawing were so beautifully done they could have been designed by Cinna himself. Each stroke of the pencil thought out precisely. She turned and looked at the back of the book, there were only two drawings of the girl, one labelled school and the other casual and had Jamie's signature at the bottom of the page and a line that read 'You may read or watch and think that these characters are perfect but I promise you, the girl above is so much more so'. She realised then that the school uniform drawn was her school uniform and that the casual was the same tank and shorts Jamie had seen her in.

In the last drawings the girl looks extremely familiar, like she sees the real girl every day. She flicks through the book and stands up, the girl has the same dark brown hair and green-blue eyes in each drawing, the hair is often different lengths and styles but there was no doubt that the girl was the same girl in each drawing. She glanced in the mirror.

_The drawings are of me, he drew me as different characters, then drew me as myself and he thinks I am more perfect than any of these characters._

As she thought this the door swung of its hinges and collapsed to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Heyyyy so this may be a kinda confusing chapter but you will get to see Cris' life from another person's view and there is a reason I put ? POV's but it's mainly because I don't have a name for him yet and the fact that I didn't want to give it all away at the beginning by saying his... let's say relation, with Cris but you will find out... all in due time ;)

So hope you like it; _review, _**favourite or _follow_**if you want to see more... I don't think I've ended it on that much of a cliff-hanger but sorry that's just something I like to do :P_  
><em>

Chapter 15: The world is not a wish granting factory

? POV:

"She'd better be there," the older man threatened his tone cold and would be frightening if the younger man didn't know him better. "She will, the boy was lying!" the younger boy promised, he knew he was treading on thin ice here, if she wasn't there then he didn't know what the older guy would do.

He didn't think the guy would kill him, they were too close for that, but another beating was on the cards. They had just got off the phone with one of Crisiant's love sick puppies, it was sick if you asked him, how she had the power to turn boys into her personal slaves and she didn't have to do anything.

She didn't have to be nice or manipulative because the boys would kneel down before her like she was Loki, for her looks. She should be thankful for her genes but she wasn't, she didn't want to know her real family, she didn't care and that enraged him.

"Let's go then, I'm not wasting any more time. The three girls have gone, correct?" The elder asked regarding the three girls (Tessa, Maia and Izzy, he believes their names are) who left the house Crisiant was currently taking shelter in. It didn't matter that she wasn't in her normal state of residence, it took a bit more time to find her but it wasn't like they had a schedule to adhere to. Although the elder did want her as soon as possible and to be honest he wanted her too, it meant they could finally be together as a family.

Things hadn't been the same since she had been taken away and they all wanted it to go back to normal, well as normal things can be when you kidnap someone.

Then the youngest comes out of his thoughts and says "Yes, they are about 1000 metres from the house now" It was good the boy lived far from her friends, _and they thought it would be to their advantage_ he thought maliciously.

They didn't think they were doing a bad thing, I mean yes kidnapping is illegal but they were taking back what was theirs. She can't be protected here; she needs to know the truth about who she is.

He had watched her at the school, her and the silver boy; it was rather disgusting if you asked him. She was leading three boys (and probably the rest of the schools boys and maybe some girls) on and she didn't even know it, how oblivious of her.

They started running then, it was only about 800 metres away and they could do that easily in a run and most there was only like 9 or 10 houses between them. _These house were massive_ he thought and it was true, there research had shown that you either had to be a millionaire or had a relative who was and left the house in inheritance, the houses themselves cost millions and then the only local school was the private school that was only for the smartest of students.

Crisiant had it all, the looks, the personality, the intelligence and she didn't even know where she got it from, what a shame.

When they reached the mansion house the elder pounds the door leaving cracks in the wood until the boy answers the door. He swings the door open and says "Hey," as if he didn't know what they were here for.

"Do I know you?" he asked almost innocently, this makes the elder stare at him menacingly. "Where's Crisiant?" the younger snaps, earning a glare from the elder, he was losing his temper now, he still had a bit of an ache from when he was knocked out at the school. "I don't know where she is," the boy answered immediately.

That was way too quick, she's here. The elder leans towards the boy who stands his ground and softly says "Then why do you smell like girl?" He sees worry flicker through his eyes but it is quickly concealed and the boy says "What can I say? All girls love me," he says faking assurance "You probably saw the three girls that left here" he laughs then and shakes his head saying "Fun times!"

The men stare at him, the elder seems confused on whether he is telling the truth, to him there's no denying he was lying but then he was being bias because he just wanted them to be a family again.

He loses his temper then and gets the boy in a choke hold. "Tell us where she is," he snarls in the boy's ear. His senses are assaulted with the scent of vanilla (of course all his senses had been extremely heightened, so he couldn't say if she wore too much or not) and he fought the urge to pull back.

The boy pushes him off, which meant he was extremely strong, and states with absolute clarity "I don't know where she is neither do I care, I only had three girls here tonight and none of them were as strong-minded and frankly annoying as her," His voices get louder throughout this, almost, to the fact that they believed the boy. _Almost._

"Since by now if you didn't catch the fact that she is not here, then you will get it as I ask you to leave," the boy says confidently, as if they would really leave at that, and tries to shut the door but he sticks his foot through the crack in the door. The boy looks at them a worried look now free on his face. "I don't think that's going to happen. You see we're not leaving without the girl," The elder says and the boy open the door wider.

He still doesn't remove his foot when the boy slams the door and he feels pain run through his foot. He was lucky he was wearing hiking boots otherwise there would have been broken bones in his foot. "Oh, oh, oh" he says smirking. "That's it!" he snarls as he pushes open the door and attacks the boy, throwing him to the ground.

The elder doesn't stop him, he just steps in the house and starts to search the downstairs for her. He is fighting the boy now and since he had been taught fighting since he was young, the boy was doing incredibly well. He was pretty sure his jaw was broken or at least bruised, and he landed a punch on the boy's eye and he stills beneath him.

He gets up off him and spits blood onto the floor leaving a smear of red against the white tile. The boy had a split lip and a bruised eye, he had done very well, very well indeed. But once again it wasn't enough against him and now the boy was passed out on the floor.

He took one last glance at the boy who clearly loved his sister and went upstairs to search for her.

o.0.o

He searched every room on the second floor and at last he checked the main bathroom. He twisted the door knob but it was locked. _Oh come on make it hard for me_ he thought as he run up to the door and shouldering it open, the door came off its hinges and splinters fly into the bathroom.

The elder came up behind him and looked in the empty bathroom, it looked like a normal bathroom, everything was in place and there was no one in it. He growls then and the elder puts a hand on his shoulder "Calm down, she must have left, she can't have gone far she's got one leg broken and in a cast without crutches,"

He looks down then and there is a group of papers on the floor tied with a red ribbon. He picked up the book and peered inside it, there's many drawings of Crisiant in different outfits and hair- styles, he drops the book down on the floor and fights the urge to rip it to shreds but some of the paper is wet with tears and that is the only thing that stops him. He storms out of the room and out of the house in anger, he is vaguely aware of the elder keeping his pace, a few steps behind him.

_Crisiant, think yourself lucky tonight but we will be back and that's a promise!_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Heyy guyys okay so after reading this you'll probably thin that I'm really evil, just saying but I'm not **that** evil, actually I probably am but remember nothing is off the cards (apart from M material *shudders*) but (yes another but) storms pass and although there may be pain along the way and nothing may be the same again, it will be over I promise... I may or may not actually be talking about the story *sings 'anything can happen'*

Remember to _favourite, _**follow or ****_review..._** when ever some does it is insanely appreciated and it truly makes me happy :)

*Insert disclaimer stuff here* Love, HC

Chapter 16: Then the line was quiet but not dead

As the door falls to the ground she only just manages drag herself out of the window and on to the short ledge. She was sitting on the small ledge when the wind blew the window so that it knocked Cris off the ledge; it was all Cris could do to hang by her fingers on the slippery window ledge. Two stories up and about 6 metres up. She knew it was high and that you could break your spine at 3 metres, so she might be pretty screwed.

Her hands hurt from gripping the ledge so hard and pain coursed through her arms but she would not scream for fear they would hear her since she was pretty sure she could hear voices in the bath room. The ground seems further and further away with each second that passed. She couldn't pull herself up because at the moment she was too weak and her muscles were taught with fear and failed to move in fear she would fall.

She tried to use her healthy leg to purchase some grasp on the wall but her foot slipped any grasp it got. But she froze when she heard the door to the bathroom close and someone storm out of the bath room. _They've gone_ was all she thought as she tried to pull herself back up again, this time her arms did move but they were too weak and could not get very far.

Her fingers failed to gain any new purchase on the ledge; all the scratching on the ledge had made her fingers bleed which made her efforts worthless as it made her slip even more. It had never occurred to her before that she probably should've called the police but she had no phone and they probably wouldn't have got the guys as they seemed to be good fighters.

_Where was Jamie?_ She thought and everything went silent, there were no cars on the normally busy road, even if it was about midnight there were normally cars speeding on the road, there was no one on late night walks, there was normally quite a few people chatting as they walked along the path. But now there was nothing and this was strange to say the least.

She heard a distant yell that sounded like it was coming from inside of the house. It sounded familiar and caused spikes of pain to cause through her chest but it also made her feel a bit safer, like she wasn't dangling 6 metres above concrete floor, hanging on to the bloody and wet window ledge and that she didn't slip out of the window because two men were trying to kidnap her, it made her forget all those problems.

The voice was coming closer and Cris felt herself slipping. She felt her heart beating through her chest but she didn't know whether it was for the drop or the voice that sends chills through her soul. She hears the door to the bathroom swing open and the door clatters against the wall. And the reassuring voice shouts "Cris!" Her brain seems not to function, she can't figure out who the voice is. Just then she slips, her hands losing all purpose on the ledge.

She lets out a small screech as the sensation of falling fills her. It's all over too quickly as an enormous pain takes over her body and she blacks out immediately. The last thing she saw the window open and a flash of silver.

Jem's POV

The first time Jem knew something was seriously wrong was when he saw two guys running out of Jamie's house and down the street. Jem didn't bother thinking about it then, he should have gone after them, if he'd known who they were then Jem would've but he didn't know and he couldn't have known.

The second thing he noticed was that the door was left wide open revealing a very pale Jamie, which was hard since he was naturally tanned, passed put on the floor a pool of dark crimson blood spilling out from his brunette curls that were soaked with the stuff.

Jem was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but stand outside the house looking at one of his best friends, no matter what, bleeding out. He shook himself free of the daze and ran over, sliding on his knees next to him, his eyes scanning his body for other injuries: Jamie had slight bruising round his neck, wearing them like a necklace, his knuckles had split and there were bruises started to form round his left eye.

Jem lifted his head lightly to check the bleeding which seemed to have stopped but Jem ran to the kitchen and got a towel, rolled it up and put it under the cut anyway just in case it would start bleeding again. He seemed to get there early, insanely lucky as it was, and Jamie started to regain consciousness. He groaned before he even opened him eyes and he grimaced in pain.

"Don't move," Jem spoke softly and Jamie's eyes flew open, "Jem!" he gasped, surprised at Jem's presence. "I'm so sorry" Jamie choked out and then blacked out again. _What the hell was he sorry about? _Jem wanted to question but never got the chance. He couldn't think, his mind was clouded with so many thoughts that he couldn't control which thought was which.

After about a minute of being stuck in mental paralysis, he emerged from it with a clear mind. He put Jamie on the leather couch in the living room and put a fresh towel under his head, as the other one was nearly completely red instead of white. He also rumaged in their cubards and found a first aid kit which contained almost everything you could possibly need and Jem put a cold pack on Jamie's eye and another on his neck that he hoped would bring down the bruising.

When he came back to the room Jamie turned his head slightly and winced in pain. Just as Jem opened his mouth, Jamie spoke up and hurriedly said "Jem, Jem, where is she? Where's Cris? Is she alright? Did they take her?" His eyes were wild with fear which made Jem flinch and his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach at the mention of Cris.

She was the only reason he had actually come to the house, he came to see if she was alright; before she hung up she sounded upset and worried and all Jem thought and felt at that moment was how badly he wanted to be there to comfort her. He didn't know why he wanted to be the one to tell her about the guys being at her house but for some reason he didn't want it to be it to be anyone else.

He didn't want to make her upset but he wanted to be the one there for her when she was, Jem didn't want her to be worried, he wanted to reassure her. And at that moment at the end of the call it was all he could do to not sprint over from his house.

And now he was there he needed to find her not only for himself but for Jamie as well; there was so much compassion and joy when he said her name and this made Jem feel guilty. Jem had been upset and angry at both Cris and himself because she couldn't realise that he liked her and he couldn't tell her the truth but he was too caught up in himself to realise his best friend liked her too.

Jem's head spun as he answered with a shaky voice "I haven't seen her, Jamie what happened?" His tone turning serious towards the end. "Two guys came to the door, one of them was the guy who kidnapped Cris this morning" Jem then realised the two guys he saw leaving the house must have been the men Jamie is talking about.

Jamie continued, oblivious to Jem going pale and gaping at him "They asked for Cris and when I said that she wasn't here, they didn't believe, so the younger one attacked me and the older one started searching the house but now they've got her. Jem they've taken her and it's all my fault, I could've stopped them, I could have not opened the door and now they've got her Jem" Jamie sounded hysteric as he stared wildly at Jem; Jamie was hyperventilating and went even paler.

"Jamie, I saw the two guys leave and they didn't have Cris," Jem said in a soothing voice, trying to calm down Jamie and in some way himself. Jamie just looked disbelievingly at Jem and he searched Jem's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Once he was sure enough that Jem was telling the truth he sat up and tried to stand up. Jem blocked him and said "Jamie, where should she be? I'll go, you need to rest"

Jamie looked relieved and worried at the same time when he says "Bathroom, 2nd floor" Then he lies back down on the couch closing his eyes as Jem gets up and walks out the door. Once he is out he can't stop himself from sprinting to the room. He is running so fast it doesn't register that he is screaming out her name.

As he reaches the top of the stairs he freezes, the door had been ripped off its hinges and is now lying on the floor. Splinters of wood covers the floor like it is a forest. The window is also wide open revealing the once white window ledge that it covered in scratch marks and blood.

Jem gulps and he hears an ear-piercing scream, which send shivers up his spine and a cold spreads over Jem banishing any positive thought of fealings. He rushes to the open window and shoves his head out and hopes that his suspicions are incorrect. Jem's heart shatters, causing him to nearly double over in the intense pain, and the world spins before him as his suspicions were proved right.

On the pavement below a girl rests. Her dark chocolate hair lays spread out behind her head which looks as if it was staring up at him: her ruby lips are slightly parted as if screaming inaudible words, her normally bright blue green eyes are a dull grey with the slightest hint of blue, the only thing that gives them any resemblance, but they look wide with fear and are staring up at the starry sky. Dark red blood spills out of her mouth and is running down her pale cheeks. Shadows pronounce her cheek bones and her face is eerily white. Blood forms a halo around her head seeping into her hair.

All of these things make Jem stare that little longer. Despite everything she still looks stunningly beautiful and if Jem ever saw one, he would believe she was a fallen angel; that had come crashing down from the heaven, to show that nothing on Earth could compare to the angels but the angels were alike the mundanes on this puny little planet. Her arms are out stretched as if they are wings and her legs are slightly bent to the right. If it weren't for the obvious, Jem would have thought she was just lying there; alive.

But he could only wish for that, as Cris lays 6 metres below him and he can't help but scream for her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Heyyy so guys this is kinda a deep paragraph and I know some of you may of experienced stuff like this and if any of you find it offensive in anyway I am sorry, because I don't really know what this situation is like to be in, I just try and figure out how the different characters would react and then write it like that  
>But we all escape the labyrinth of suffering in the end :)<p>

So review, favourite or follow if you like it Disclaimer stuff...

Chapter 17: How will I ever escape the labyrinth of suffering?

Jem's POV

Cris was now in some room with some tests being done. Jem didn't really know what the doctor had said, he couldn't register most of it, just snippets. His brain couldn't function, all that swirled round in his mind was Cris on the floor in a pool of her own blood and how it was his fault, if he got there earlier he could've stopped her from falling, he could've saved her life. But no, she was dying again and Jem couldn't stand that.

After Jem had rushed downstairs and rapidly called the ambulance, he didn't know how he spoke but he was pretty sure it came out as one syllable. He had knelt down beside her and cried out for her to be alright. He had screamed until the paramedics had to pull him away from her so they could take her away. He thrashed against the restraints of the two large paramedics who were trying to calm him down. And he only stopped when they put Cris on a stretcher. Her hair, tinted with red blood, was dangling down one side of the stretcher and was swaying in the motion, he froze and stared at the beautiful girl who had nearly died twice in one day.

He and Jamie had rode with her in the ambulance, Jamie had to have stitches because he had punched and cracked the tiled wall in the hospital and he had nearly broke many bones in his hand. Jem on the other hand had nearly pulled out his hair in frustration.

Once they got to the hospital Izzy, Clary, Maia, Tris, Hazel, Katniss and Tessa were already there with tear stained faces. Clary was hyperventilating and Katniss was trying and failing to console her. The others were huddled together on the 3 person couch in the waiting room. Only Maia looked up when they walked into to the waiting room, they took a bit longer since Jem stayed with Jamie while he got stitches. Jamie had protested saying they had better things to do but the nurses eventually pinned him down.

"Simon, Jace and Will are on their way," Maia mumbled as she stared at the boys. They could only just hear Maia over Clary's harsh breathing. The room was un-naturally silent, Jamie slid down the wall and hid his head in his hands. Jem sat down on the floor next to Jamie and Katniss sat on the other side looking at Jamie.

"Jamie, what happened?" Katniss asked softly putting a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie didn't flinch away but shook his head lightly as if saying he didn't want to talk about it. Jem understood this and described the events from his point of view, just loud enough so the others girls could hear them. Luckily the whole hospital was empty, there was no one in the waiting room and there didn't seem to be any other patients either.

Cris' adoptive mother was arguing with some of the doctors because they wouldn't let her see Cris. So that left the teenagers alone in the waiting room. Once Jem had finished explaining they all gawked at Jem. Katniss got up mumbling some excuse to leave and Izzy went with her so Katniss wouldn't shoot anyone in the eye, with a bow and arrow.

There was nothing to say so no one spoke, they were all thinking the same thing: that they just wanted Cris to be okay. After minutes in silence the doors burst open and in poured Jace, Will and Simon. Everyone looked up then, the boys with confused looks on their faces as they stared towards everyone who had red and blotchy faces. No one wanted to be the one to tell them about Cris; the three boys had been like brothers to Cris since Cris was about 4 years old, or so Jem had heard, and they still acted like siblings apart from Simon who, everyone was pretty sure, liked Cris, as in like-like.

They all knew Will and Jace would probably end up breaking something, or themselves, and no one knew what Simon would do. "What happened and to who?" Simon said quickly, as if blurting it out. Since Izzy and Katniss were not in the room at that moment, they probably didn't know who it was.

Jace and Will look to their girlfriends for answers but do not go over to comfort them because they wanted answers and they knew if it was Cris, they would break the closest thing to them. But both Clary and Tessa shied away from their glances. "Cris" Tris choked but then couldn't continue as fresh tears flooded her cheeks.

The three boys looked wild now, they clearly have fear and apprehension plastered on their faces. "Tell me it's something minor, tell me that she isn't hurt badly," Will says fiercely. Jem stands up and walks over to Will. Will was basically his brother in everything but blood, and it didn't help Jem to be away from Will for as long as they have but Jem had been too caught up 'things'.

Jem sighed and put a hand on Will's shoulder and he looked into Will's eyes which were a dark and stormy blue, not their normal bright, light colour. "James" Will said frantically grabbing hold of Jem's shoulders with a tight iron grip. "Tell me Crisiant is alright, tell me she isn't hurt anymore!" Will pleaded looking desperate.

"Cris fell from a 6 metre window, we don't know how she is, they're running tests" Jem says softly as if trying not to provoke a reaction. Of course Will and Jace go storming off to somewhere, probably to any doctor they can find or the hospitals small gym which had been installed since Will and Jace had broken chairs or punched holes through walls whenever Clary, Tessa or Cris had been in the hospital for any reason.

That left Simon standing there staring into space, a look of horror and despair clear on his face. As quickly as that had appeared, it was wiped away and an expression of pure cold anger replaced it. Simon suddenly strode over to Jamie and pulled him up to a standing position by his collar. Simon's hand scrunching the front of Jamie's shirt and his fist pushing against the base of Jamie's neck, he snarled "You were supposed to be protecting her, what kind of useless piece of shit are you?" This probably would've been more threatening if Simon at least 2 inches smaller than Jamie was and that they weren't looking each other face to face.

Jamie didn't say anything and his face held a look of complete indifference. Simon pulled him slightly off the wall and shoved him back on it again but Jamie's expression didn't change. Hazel and Maia were trying to pull Simon off Jamie but Simon wouldn't allow it. "You sick bastard!" Simon spat loudly. "You were supposed to keep her safe but you put her in more bloody danger and now look where we are for the fucking second time today, we're in a hospital praying to God that Cris doesn't die because of your stupid selfish self" The anger rose in Simon's voice and it seemed to be spurred on by Jamie's look of uncaring that plagued his features.

"I thought you actually gave a damn about her but I was wrong" Simon's voice taking on a sinister tone "You probably were just using her to your fucking advantage but you don't give a second glance to her, like you did with countless others" Simon speaks like he knows Jamie was using her and this makes anger well up in Jem because she was too good to be used by idiot players and he was starting to think Simon was right. Its true Jamie had been a player but even Jem thought he actually cared about Cris.

"But no, she was probably lucky that she got out fast enough even if it was through the window" At this Simon knew he had pushed it as Jamie's features twisted with anger. Jem could see the previous act crack under the immense anger that was now boiling in Jamie. Jamie pushed Simon to the floor and caged him in "Don't you dare say that, I always cared about her, it was you who was too angry at her for going off with another guy, to give a toss about how she was" Jamie snarls and Jem snaps out of his shock and pulls a thrashing Jamie of an even angrier Simon.

Simon gets up off the floor with lightning speed and starts towards Jamie when Maia, Tessa, Clary, Tris and Hazel all have to hold Simon back. An insufferable tension fills the room as they all try and keep the boys from fighting.

Then as if on cue Katniss, Izzy, Will and Jace come back in. Jace and Will look physically and mentally exhausted and Katniss has a pained expression on her face whereas Izzy has one of sympathy for Katniss. When they look at the two boys they all look shocked but Jace breaks that by saying "Damn I missed a fight" Jace gives a half-hearted smirk and Clary gives him a look of disapproval and sympathy.

Izzy walked up to Jamie and slapped him in the face. Jamie looked more shocked than hurt and a smile spread across Simon's features. Before any of them could ask what that was for she walked up to Simon and slapped him as well. Both boys now had red hand prints on their cheeks and Izzy snaps "Our friend is in hospital and you two can't find anything else to do but fight, that's sick,"

Katniss walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder and that's when Jem realises Katniss' knuckles have been stitched up recently. _She probably just did the same as Jamie did before_ he thought and Izzy seemed to relax slightly at Katniss' reassuring smile.

Just then a doctor pushes past Jace and Will and says "Are you the friends and family of Miss Jones" When they realise he was talking about Cris they all nod slightly and then Jem doesn't seem to be able to see Cris' adoptive mother which is a bit weird if you asked him.

"Crisiant is in a coma right now and there is only about 55 percent chance that she will wake up," The doctor sadly states and Jem lets go off Jamie in shock. "But… But that's a high percentage right?" Hazel stutters and the doctor focuses her eyes on Hazel and softly says "Unfortunately no, there is a chance she could wake up but if that happens it could take a long time," Jem is frozen, _this can't be happening, this can't be happening_ he repeats in his head and once again reality leaves him heartbroken and dead inside.

"Can we see her?" Katniss rapidly blurts out and the doctor says "I'm sorry, unless you're a family member no one is permitted to see her at the moment, are any of you her siblings or relatives?" At that Simon, Jace and Will all looked to each other and simultaneously said "We're her brothers," A pang went through Jem at that, he wanted to be the one in there seeing her and he didn't want anyone else to, now he knew that was selfish beyond belief but it was the truth.

"Okay, her mother said Miss Jones had three brothers and two sisters, do you know where the girls are or if we could call them?" _Cris' mother must've known this was going to happen and therefore said she had brothers and sisters. That was kind of her, _Jem thought as the girls looked to each other, deciding, only through looks, which one of them should go. After about half a minute they seemed to have decided as Izzy and Katniss said "We're her sisters," Admittedly both of them looked quite alike Cris if features: they were all slim and had the same face shape with the same nose. Even Jem had to admit the girls shared they're beauty; even though to him, Cris was exceedingly more beautiful than the others.

That was where the similarities ended because both Katniss and Izzy had straight black hair, whereas Cris' was straight and dark brown although it was very nearly black sometimes, and Katniss had grey eyes, Izzy had black/dark brown eyes and Cris had the most startling green/blue eyes that shone bright even in the darkness and you could just stare at the beautiful gems that had been captured in her eyes… _getting off topic _Jem thought as he felt his cheeks heat up, even though he was just thinking it. Plus Katniss had olive skin; Izzy was quite pale compared to the others whereas Cris was naturally tanned. So they only really looked like each other if you were looking hard enough.

This is probably why the doctor looked quizzically at them but told them to come through any way. The five of them followed the doctor down the corridor, when walking past, Simon cast a menacing glare towards Jamie who, when seeing this, lunged at Simon, testing Jem's reflexes. Jem just caught Jamie in time because Jamie looked like he was about to do some serious damage. He pulled Jamie back and Simon kept on walking looking smug. That, nearly, made Jem lose it, and that was extremely hard and had never happened before.

As soon as the group turns the corner, Jamie turns on his heal and runs out the door. Jem gives an apologetic look to the rest of the girls who have decided to go back to sitting on the plush couch in the waiting room, and then runs after Jamie, calling his name.

Jem rushes out the door and a wave of cool air hits him like a tidal wave and a shiver runs down his spine. Then even before Jem sees him, there comes a bang and that directs him to his right where the corner of the hospitals wall is having chunks blown off it by a very angry Jamie wielding a crowbar. _By the angel, out of all things he could of got his hands on from the outside of a hospital it had to be the one that was most destructive when in the hands of Campbell._ Jem thought this as he slowly approached the panting Jamie, who still seemed to be taking his anger out on the innocent wall, like a human would a wild beast.

As Jem slowly walked up to Jamie he noticed that Jamie's face was pure red, his eyes filled with rage and guilt and he had streaks of tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't you fucking dare, Carstairs!" Jamie shouted while chunks of brick were being torn of the building.

Jem was stunned no matter how angry Jamie had ever been at anyone, he had never refused to talk to Jem. "That fucking bastard was right!" Jamie continued now sounding a bit like Cato at the end of the 74th Hunger Games. "Of course that dick had to be right, I mean him of all people anyone; can see how he adores her" Jamie's voice has gotten considerably quitter now but he is still talking out right.

"I should be the one in there with her, not him ME!" Jamie barks as he drops the crowbar. "But why would anyone want the one who caused her death with her?" Jamie had gone from sounding like Cato to Moriarty in the matter of seconds and it was scaring him. But something snapped in Jem then "She is not dead nor will she die!" Jem almost screamed at him.

Jamie stood there staring open mouthed at Jem: Jem who never lost his nerve, Jem who never got angry, Jem who never snapped. This was a whole other side of Jem that even Jem hadn't seen before. Anger rose up in Jem; Jamie had no right to feel guilt nor did he need to, Jamie hadn't put Cris in hospital, Jamie had been knocked out trying to save her, Jamie didn't cause Cris' death because she wasn't going to die.

"You did not put her here, Jamie and don't even think you did because you got knocked out trying to protect her; to fight for her. If that means nothing then go ahead and beat yourself because doing that won't make Cris wake up," Jem takes on a softer voice and his voice cracks at the end. Jamie stands there frozen in shock as no one had heard Jem like that before. Jem'd had enough with comforting others, for once he wished someone would return the favour, so he turned away from Jamie and strode into the hospital to meet the girls.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Heyyy so in this chapter you will get to see the ins and outs of Jace, that sounds kinda wrong *fangirls cheering* Once again I have been quite mean in this chapter and I am sorry for that... Maybe

REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW if you like it Disclaimer stuff...blah blah blah

anyway I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites or follows I LOVE YOU ALL... apart from PurpleGenie6 because your just evil ;) And happy Chritmas to everyone who celebrates it and if you don't I hope you had a good day anyway :)

Chapter 18: Something once lost, will never return

Everything was dark, it was like Cris had fallen into a desolate, black abyss. She couldn't see anything: just black. No lighter shades, none darker, just an endless pit of black. _Just like Jace's wardrobe _Cris thought to her own amusement.

At least things were a bit better now, she had been picking up slight sounds but that was it; sometimes a high-pitched wailing, other times a sound so low it was barely audible. Her eye lids still seem too heavy to lift as if they were stitched shut, she could feel a slight weird feeling on her nose; she could breathe through it but could not smell anything.

Then, as if in a wave, she could hear everything and feel a little: a constant, incessant beating that never ceased, and loud voices that were distant but still loud enough so Cris could know what they were saying but she also felt someone grabbing her hands as if someone was holding hers.

"There is a high possibility she may never wake up, Doctor, you have to except this" a woman sounding voice cam drifting through. _Who were they talking about? Doctor who?_ She asked herself and then laughed though the sound never came out of her mouth just stayed locked up in her brain.

A man, with a familiar low pitched voice, groaned and said "She has to and I don't think I could accept it if she died, she's my bloody patient Camille, I have known her for a long time, she can't die. I won't let her!" The doctor almost shouting to the women who she guessed was named Camille. Camille sighed then and said "She fell over 6 metres, Bane. That would be bad even if she wasn't attacked only this morning and left with serious concussion and a broken leg, which has no doubt made this situation ten times worse! She's strong everyone knows that but this maybe something even she can't survive,"

_Crap, th… they were talking about me… I'm going to die,_ as these thoughts raced through her head as the annoying beeping sound sped up. Beeps buzzed through the air as Cris mind went blank and the beeping immediately ceased and so did every other sound that she could hear. The last thing she heard was someone very familiar shouting 'NO' before the darkness consumed everything: her sight, her hearing, her senses, her thoughts. Cris was back to square one stuck in complete and only darkness.

Jace's POV

Walking across the sterile white corridor, Jace couldn't help but feel nervous for Cris: what if she died and even if she lived would she ever be the same again? _No, no she is NOT going to die, she'll be fine _Jace thought stubbornly and he could see that Will, Simon, Izzy and Katniss were nervous as well: Will had a mask of indifference on, something he mostly did when he was nervous or scared, Simon looked like he was on the verge of tears, Izzy was quiet, for once, and Katniss looked like she just wanted to hide in the nearest vent.

Jace was worried if anything; he was worried that he wouldn't feel again (he would always love Clary but he was worried that if Cris died he would close himself off like before Cris and Clary), Cris was his sister, and that didn't matter whether it was by blood or not, and Jace didn't know who he could turn to if Cris died, she had helped him with Clary, and frankly every one, so many times, Clary most likely would've left him a long time ago if Cris hadn't slapped Jace into shape, literally.

He was worried that if Cris died, everyone else would leave him: he would have no friends, no sister and no Clary, which was something Jace couldn't deal with, he didn't want to go back to being a douche man-whore. If Cris died, Clary would leave him for sure and Jace couldn't deal with the loss of Cris and Clary; that only happened in his worst nightmares. He was afraid they would come to reality.

Jace knew Will couldn't do without Cris either, he had already lost one sister and after that gone in a downward spiral, Will would turn in to a douche player like Jace would be, so having that happen again with no one to save him, it would only be worse that the time before. Jace knew Will relied on Cris as much as he did; if it weren't for Cris Will wouldn't be with Tessa, or anyone for that fact, he would still be a player. Will would close himself off to everyone again, maybe apart from Jem, maybe.

It wasn't like the others didn't need Cris as well but Jace felt he and Will needed her more, for their sakes and for the sakes of those around them. Cris couldn't die, she was strong, and she would beat this like she had with everything else.

This only made Jace feel even more nervous as they approached the door with three lions, that were burnt in to the wooden plaque, indicating that this was the Jones' private room, if a family donated large amounts of money to the hospital, they would give them their own private room; Herondale's, Carstairs' and Lightwood's had private rooms as well which was good because they use the hospital way too often.

The hospital was run and paid for by the government but family's often gave money in when a member had been treated there or they gave it because they wanted to the hospital to help those who didn't have the money to pay for some treatments that the NHS wouldn't fund, Jace knew this was why the Jones' donated.

When they opened the door, rather hesitantly, Izzy ran to one of the chairs at the side of Cris' bed and sat in it leaning her head on Cris' mattress. Katniss went over and sat in the chair next to Izzy, she, comfortingly, put a hand round her waist and pulled her into a hug, Izzy threw her hands round Katniss and they both cries into each other. Simon went and sat on the other side of the bed, to the girls, and held one of Cris' hand; lightly, so that he wouldn't hurt her but firmly enough so that neither she nor he could let go, not that Simon was going to let her go any time soon anyway.

Will and Jace were standing at the door way as if they had been glued to the ground. Jace couldn't move while looking at Cris nor could he look away. Cris looked as if she were sleeping; her hair spread around her face so that some strands dangled off the bed, her eyes closed and her features made her looked peaceful. They would have probably thought she was sleeping if the circumstances were any different.

The doctor came behind them and said "Well aren't you going to go in?" At that Jace and Will snap out of their trance and enter the room: Jace went to sit next to Simon and Will next to the girls. Silence filled the room and the doctor filled it by saying "Okay, so you should talk to her because there may be a chance she can hear you and if she can hear you voices she might make herself wake up. Just talk about school and whatever is happening in the news or weather but anything will really do. I know it may be hard but try and discuss what you would normally would,"

They all nod and Simon gives a small "Okay," The doctor seems to take this as his cue to leave so he says "Press the green button for the nurses if anything about Miss Jones' demeanour changes," the doctor gives them a sympathetic look and closes the door softly behind him. Jace was surprised the doctors and nurses would be that helpful and kind at 2 o'clock in the morning.

Just after the doctor leaves Cris' mother comes in. "Hey guys," she says kindly and they all seem to perk up a bit at this. They had known her along time, even before they knew Cris, and Cris' mother treated them all as she did Cris. Izzy lifted her head off Katniss and it was obvious Izzy had been crying: she had red cheeks and her eyes were shinning with unshed tears.

They all murmured back a greeting apart from Izzy who was silent. Cris' mother's eyes immediately darted to Izzy, sensing something was very wrong with Izzy, and she sat down on the opposite side from Katniss and Will, and loving and comfortingly rubbed her back and this made Izzy lean into her, resting her head on Cris' mother's shoulder. Cris' mother then began to stroke Izzy's hair and she said handing her a tissue "You don't want to mess up that beautiful face of yours by crying," Izzy took the tissue and gave her a small sad smile.

Cris' mother, like Cris, was very good at making you smile in even the worst of circumstances. Then she continued "Cris will be fine," She was now addressing all of them when she spoke, and she stroked Cris' hair as well as she continued. "She's just taking her time to rest, it was a hard day for her," her voice nearly broke at the end but she held it together. "She will fight it like she always does," her voice was soft as if thinking of a fond, distant memory. She chuckles and says "I didn't let her take fighting at school for nothing," At this even Will and Jace smiled, they knew Cris' mother didn't like her fighting but Cris, ironically, fought to study it.

"Anyway I've got to go now but if anything happens to Cris or you guys need anything, what so ever, call me," Izzy and Katniss hugged her and she kissed Cris on the forehead and ran her fingers through Cris' hair one last time before walking to the door. "Guys, I mean anything" she says reiterating what she said earlier, she said good bye and left letting the door close behind her. She was so much like Cris in personality and a bit alike in looks, if you didn't know, you would have thought Cris was her biological daughter.

"Hey Cris" Katniss started acting on the doctor's orders. "I mean you probably can't hear us but there's always that possibility right?" Katniss continued making Izzy give a small, sad smile. Izzy now had her head resting on Katniss' shoulder, Will was sitting incredibly straight, Jace was doing the same thing and Simon had his head in his hands.

"I heard school is off until Monday," Since it was only Tuesday, the whole school got time off, probably because Mrs Branwell adored Cris, like she would her daughter, and she probably needed the time off. Simon said this speaking out for the first time since they entered the room.

"Yeah, I don't think Charlotte wants to go there knowing you're not there to hassle her Cris," Will said with a smile and it made Jace chuckle and say "But she might've actually got work done if you're not there!" Will laughed at this, Katniss and Izzy gave a small grin and even the tips of Simon's mouth rose a little.

"Charlotte said she'll come visit as soon as she's allowed but I don't think Henry's permitted to enter the hospital after last time" Izzy said smiling remembering when Charlotte and Henry came to see Cris when she had to get stitches after knife throwing practice: one girl 'accidently' threw a knife at Cris and it grazed her shoulder blade leaving a small, but quite deep, gash. She had to get quite a few stitches but the girl got off lucky, she'd only been badly winded and had a bruised jaw and a black eye, since Cris fought with her, and Cris went easy on the brat and she was quite heavily bleeding from the back of her shoulder. Cris got insanely pissed at the girl because the girl only smirked at Cris and didn't even apologise to Cris for cutting her, so she really deserved it. In fact if it wasn't for Cris getting there first, and for the fact that people had to hold them back, Jace and Will would probably of given her a few more bruises, it was un-gentlemanly but the girl hurt their sister; what were they supposed to do?

But anyway, getting off track here, when Henry had come in with a new device he invented, it may or may not have sent high frequency signals across the hospital that messed up a lot of their electronics. Luckily no life support machines were damaged and there were no patients that needed life support anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. But never the less Henry was banned from the hospital which must annoy him as he won't be able to see Cris, whom he also adores. Cris seemed to have that effect on people: you'd either love her (like a sibling or the other type) or you'd hate her; normally because you'd be jealous of how she has the effect on people.

Which made it even weirder when Jace found out that she actually doesn't like attention or the way she looks or her personality. Jace had always had self-assuredness and it didn't make sense for Cris to not feel the same about herself when she had so much but she just doesn't realise it. Now what I mean is she knows how lucky she is to have friends and people who were like family that loved her and to have all the materialistic things but she wanted to change her looks and personality when she really didn't need to and frankly no one who want her to change the way she was. Even Jace, who was like her brother and who liked to call himself that, had to admit she was, nearly, perfect, it was just her circumstances that made things change in her.

Jace couldn't help thinking these things as he realised he couldn't stay in the room any longer without breaking down, he couldn't see Cris like this; he didn't want to see her so broken and unable to live on her own accords. He looked up as Will muttered an excuse and left the room, Jace then did the same and left to see the only person that could comfort him in a moment like this, the only person who knew how Jace was really feeling, the only person that he wanted to comfort, as well, in a moment like this, the person whom he couldn't possibly love more. Clary.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Heyy, so this chapter is quite mean of me but you should know by now I'm evil 3:) You get to see Simon's perspective of things for this chapter and probably the next few ones as well until... you know (think what you will of that :P )

Favourite, follow or review if you like it :D Disclaimer stuff (I don't really need to put that in there but oh well)

Chapter 19: I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested

Simon's POV

Jace and Will had just left the room as if they couldn't wait to be out of here faster, while Simon disapproved with that he knew it was hard on them as much as it was him. He guessed that they just handled it differently than he did; they had girlfriends to comfort and be comforted by and the girl who Simon wanted to do that with was the one who was in a coma, lying still before him.

When he first walked in to the room all he wanted was for her to wake up and for him to be the first thing she sees. Simon knew that was selfish but he didn't care; Simon had always been the friend: with Clary, with Cris and in some ways with Isabelle. They had all only thought of him as a friend when Simon had felt more and he was sick of it.

All he could do was just watch Cris like this, he wanted to help, he wanted to do something but he couldn't; there was nothing to do that would help Cris. "It must be pretty hard on them," Katniss says softly, "You know Cris, the Herondale boys aren't taking this too well, especially Will," she continued.

"It's not like we want you to feel guilty but you leaving us behind is hard on all of us, we just want you back Cris. And I know everything is not exactly normal at the moment and when you get back it might get worse but we want to fight this battle with you, even you can't do it on your own," Katniss said tears pooling in her eyes. Izzy seems to see this as well and pulls Katniss into a hug. "Cris you're stronger than the rest of us, you can fight it, we all want you to come back to us," Simon says in a small voice.

Then as if irony himself smacks them in the face, two doctor's voices drift through the wall:

"There is a high possibility she may never wake up, Doctor, you have to except this" one of the nurses says. Simon groans at this, don't they know we can hear them, which possibly means Cris can too. _What are they idiots?_

"She has to and I don't think I could accept it if she died, she's my bloody patient Camille, I have known her for a long time, she can't die. I won't let her!" Doctor Bane says, yes Magnus is Cris' doctor, for this situation anyway.

Camille sighed then and said "She fell over 6 metres, Bane. That would be bad even if she wasn't attacked only this morning and left with serious concussion and a broken leg, which has no doubt made this situation ten times worse! She's strong everyone knows that but this may be something even she can't survive,"

Simon fights the urge to face palm and tears flow down both Katniss and Izzy's face freely now. Simon was just about to go outside and tell the doctors to shut up when the constant beating of the heart monitor increases rapidly. _She heard she must have! Crap, no this can't be happening_ Simon reassures himself as the rapid beating of the monitor becomes faster. "NO" Simon almost screams as Doctor Magnus and Camille run into the room with another doctor and three other nurses. They usher them out of the hectic room. Simon stays put but then two other doctors have to pull him out of the room.

Doctors are hurling orders around the room and the last thing Simon hears before the door shuts in his face is Cris' heart monitor flat line. Numbness rushes through him, _no she can't die, she can't! _His subconscious shouted, he didn't know what was happening; everyone in the room stilled, as if frozen in time. Then all of a sudden a surge of energy hit the room and everyone in the room stared moving quicker than before and more frantic.

Simon felt like the floor was collapsing beneath him and he collapsed against the wall. His breath quickened and his pulse raced. _Cris can't die, she won't die, she needs to live… for me, at least. _The door was now shut and he could only hear the frantic rush of orders being shouted through the door. He didn't care anymore, how could she be so cruelly ripped away from him? What had she done to deserve such an early demise?

Simon felt the cold tile beneath him and that made him feel a little more stable as the rest of the world spun. She promised, Cris PROMISED that she wasn't going to die before him. SHE PROMISED!

"Simon, Simon," a worried voice called in the distance, it seemed very close and far away all at the same time. His vision blurred: all the colours merged together making it impossible to identify one object from another.

"Simon, what happened?" the voice rang again but this time he could place the voice: Izzy. Simon barely noticed that he had been mumbling but this apparently became clear when Katniss worriedly says "Si, stop mumbling we can't hear what you're saying,"

In that moment all the felt was pain: his heart felt as if it was ripping apart into shreds and the rest of his body was completely numb. He felt like he couldn't move even if he wanted to and he didn't he just wanted to stay right here because it was the closest he could get to Cris in that moment. He didn't want the separation; he wanted to hold her against him, feel her beating heart next to his and her chest falling up and down with soft breaths.

_She can't be dead, she can't just die! I don't want her to die; I want her to be alive and with me, whether we date or not, I just want to be there for her when she needs me and if I can only ever be her friend then fine because I cannot live in a world where she isn't present daily._

Simon thought as his head spun and the rest of the room seemed to spin faster; the colours, that were already blurred, spun and created a whirlpool of lights and odd looking objects. Then as all of the colours mixed in with each other, they all turned into a brown which darkened in to a black mess. That was all he could see now, it consumed his vision and, for that fact, all his other senses. He couldn't see, hear or breathe; he was pretty sure he was hyperventilating.

"Is he having a panic attack?" Katniss' voice drifted through the barrier between himself and reality. He tried to grasp on to her voice to stop him slipping further and further away. Simon felt his eye lids droop as he no longer felt like he could hold on. "Simon! Simon, stay with us," Izzy almost shouts, this brought Simon closer to the invisible barrier but he still couldn't manage to break it. His eyes began to close again when he felt a sharp, hard pain flash across the side of his face.

Simon's eyes flew open; his senses seemed to restore themselves as his cheek burned. His heart and breathing rate were still working well above their normal rate but they had decreased slightly. "Katniss, you slapped me?!" Simon questioned disbelievingly and Izzy smiles at this and quite happily answers "Nope, I did, although I'm grateful that you think I slap so well" Katniss smiles at this, along with Izzy they look like Cheshire cats, but that quickly falls from their faces when they see Simon's mournful expression.

"Simon," Katniss starts with a worried and calm voice, it was like she was talking to a wild wolf instead of Simon. "What happened, you only left a minute after us?" Simon couldn't bear to tell them because he would surely break down again. He scrambled to his feet and tried to get a glimpse of Cris but through the window of the door he couldn't see Cris. He needed her right now; he just needed the comfort of her presence, to smell her heavenly scent, to feel her beating heart.

_You can't, she's dead, you'll never be able to tell her the way you really feel, you won't ever be able to even see her again _a voice in the back of his head snarled. He grabbed his hair and shook his head; trying to make the voice reside but to his pain it continued, _you should have told her before but now you'll never get the chance again. _Simon shook in fear his whole body breaking down, he pulled harder on is hair hoping the pain would make the voice stop.

"No, no" he screamed in terror but the voice continued, _even if you did, it probably wouldn't have made any difference: she doesn't feel the same and she never will, she would have rejected you; it happened before and it will happen again. _"Stop it, you don't know anything! STOP IT!" he shouted at himself.

_She never wanted you, but she has someone doesn't she, Jamie. In fact he was probably fucking her just a few hours ago! _The voice snarled and it laughed hysterically. "She wouldn't have done that, she's too good for him" He shouted out again but his voice broke at the end of his sentence. He was unable to even think of the idea of Cris being with Jamie. "He's a player and she knows it, she's too smart to do that!" Simon shouts again.

_Whatever helps you sleep at night but you know he wants her and he always gets what he wants, doesn't he? Cris isn't any different from the other girls who swoon at his mere presence. _Anger boils up in Simon and he nearly rips tufts of his hair out as he screams "She is different, no one can compare to her, and she isn't like the others" He cries, the voice was lying to him, wasn't it? Simon didn't know anymore and his head spun at all the thought.

Suddenly he felt a small sharp pain in his arm, the world stopped spinning, all his fought ceased and he felt unable to move, his arms fell to his sides and he dropped to the ground. The last thing he could conceive before blacking out was himself mumbling over and over again. "She isn't,"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Heyyy guys so not much really happens in this chapter, kinda fluff and maybe a little bit of angst at the end

favourite, follow or review :D *disclaimer stuff*

Chapter 20: Forever is composed of nows

Simon's POV

His eyelids felt heavy and it took a lot of strength just to lift them. When he did all he could see was white. It surrounded his blurry vision encasing him in endless white. "Am I dead?" He asks his voice sounding hoarse and pain flared through his throat as he spoke.

Then there's a laugh, or should I say a pair of them, as two very familiar voices drift in his brain. "What do you think?" Katniss asks sarcastically and then Izzy snorts at Katniss' response. His vision returns to a sort of normality and he notices he is in a hospital room and in the clothes he came to the hospital in. Then like that all the memories and emotions come flooding back to him in a tidal wave which makes him shiver in disgust and horror.

"Well, since you two are here I'm either alive or in hell," Simon says giving a ghost of a smile as the two girls scoff "Yeah, we knew we were going there anyway," Izzy says with a smile but Simon could tell she was hiding her true emotions.

"How long have I been out?" Simon said now turning serious. Katniss looks at him with sympathy and says "Only a few of hours, it's like 6 in the morning now," Simon sighs at this and Izzy continues on from Katniss "You kind of went a bit mental: shouting at yourself, the doctors tried to calm you down but you seemed to be getting angrier so the doctors had to sedate you for a while and check your mental stability,"

Simon wasn't shocked to hear this as he remembered the voice that caused the hysterics but he was a bit surprised to hear other people had to hold him down; he didn't know anyone had come or, in fact, that anyone was touching him, okay more like forcing him.

"Have you two been here all that time?" Simon asked curiously and Izzy and Katniss gave each other a sheepish look. "Well" Katniss started but she paused as if not knowing what to say. Izzy continued on from Katniss and said "Yeah, I mean they wouldn't let anyone else in, so we promised the others, especially Clary, that we would stay with you like we did for Cris," Izzy looked saddened by what she said, Katniss seemed to notice this as well and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Well, what we would've done for Cris if they hadn't sent us out," Izzy continued she still looked sad but now she was looking expectantly towards Simon. "What?" he questioned but he already knew what they wanted to know; how could he tell them, should he? _I mean they don't seem like they've heard any news about her; especially the news that she's dead. SHE'S NOT DEAD! _He reminded himself but it was true it didn't seem like they had any news on her current condition.

Simon decided to change the subject and asked "How did your parents let you stay?" Simon was genuinely curious as Maryse and Robert (Izzy's parents) and Mrs Everdeen (Katniss' mum; Simon still thought it was weird how none of them seemed to know her first name) even let them stay overnight, in a hospital.

Izzy and Katniss shared a look as if to decide who was going to speak first and then Izzy spoke "Well, my mum actually thinks I'm staying round your house and your mum thinks you're at my house because we didn't know whether she would want to know about this or more importantly whether you would want to tell her," As she spoke she fiddled with her fingers looking at her lap.

Simon was grateful at this, he knew his mum would never let him see any of them again, including visiting Cris, if she found out he had an extreme panic attack and hallucinations, and Simon couldn't let that happen. He grabbed both Katniss' and Izzy's hand with his left one and said quietly "Thank you,"

They both smiled at this and Simon looked to Katniss expecting her motive, she sighed at Simon which made Simon laugh. Katniss started "I said I was round Gale's house and before you start, firstly it was the only way she would've let me off" As she said this she did hand gestures showing what numbered point she was on. "Secondly I'm not using him because one he doesn't like me like that and secondly he owed me for when he accidently shot me in the leg with an arrow,"

Izzy shook her head at this, smiling and countered "Firstly he so likes you" she said elongating the 'so'. "Secondly he's only doing it because he likes you" Katniss scoffed and Izzy's smile grew wider as she continued disproving Katniss "Thirdly, how long are you going to use that getting shot with an arrow excuse? It was ages ago, you use it a hell of a lot and it grazed you thigh only leaving you with slight bleeding from a not very deep cut"

Katniss looked at Izzy and retorted "You try being shot with an arrow," Simon smiled as he realised at this moments they resembled toddlers having an argument. Izzy looked at her perplexedly and asked "Don't you remember that time when you and Alec where fighting to see who the best archer was and then Alec shot my arm"

Katniss laughed at the memory and said "I think I won that, and you walked in front of the target; it was lucky Alec's aim was off otherwise it would have been more than a scratch on your arm," As she said this she sounded quite proud of herself.

"Hey! I only walked in front of the target to stop you to from shooting anymore; you had been shooting for like 2 hours" Izzy said faking sounding offended. Simon smiled, it was nice to have a normal conversation considering everything that had happened yesterday, _that was one long eventful day!_

"Alec had already pulled back, ready to shoot, he couldn't not shoot, he would have damaged the bow," Katniss defended and Izzy looked unimpressed. Izzy was about to speak to counter Katniss when Simon interrupted, "Hey, as much as I like you two having your little cat fight" Simon paused at the glares he earned from the girls but he knew they were suppressing a smile.

"When can I leave here?" he continued and both the girls looked to each and smiled. At that Simon pulled a confused face and then Katniss said "Oh yeah, you were allowed to go when you awoke, you just need to check out at the reception desk"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Simon almost shouted and Izzy just laughed while Katniss answered innocently "Well, we got kind of distracted," Simon shook his head, _typical _he thought. "But Clary brought you some new clothes for when you woke up" Izzy said with a mischievous smile.

"She wanted to be helpful in some way since she wasn't allowed to stay but I think it was more so she could rummage through your stuff" Katniss said with a smirk. _Crap._ "She didn't say anything, did she?" Simon managed to splutter out. "I mean about my room," he continued at an accelerated rate.

Katniss laughed and Izzy said "Well she said some interesting things about it but someone else had something better to say" Simon flopped down on his bed and muttered "First give me what Clary said,"

"Well, there was the normal amount of pictures of you with us and Clary and family blah blah blah but more interestingly, there was apparently an abundance of pictures with you and Cris" _Crap! _Before Simon could have anytime to die, Izzy carried on from what Katniss was saying. "But you know that wouldn't have been that bad if Jace hadn't been there with Clary,"

Izzy, to Simon's dismay, continued nevertheless, "And you know how Jace has really heightened senses" A smile was now plastered on both the girl's faces. Simon sighed "Stop dragging it out and tell me what Jace saw or heard or whatever he did with his heightened senses"

Katniss started "Well it wasn't what he could see or hear but rather what he could smell," At this point Simon was totally clueless to what they were talking about but then it dawned on him as Izzy continued "And apparently Jace could smell the faint scent of vanilla, coming from your bed"

"And who do we know who wears vanilla body spray?" _Crap, they only knew one person who wore that vanilla body spray because it was extremely expensive and very hard to find: Cris. _Simon paled as he realised what they were thinking. "It's not what you think?" Simon stammered.

"Uh huh, try telling that to Jace and Will" Izzy said sweetly. "Oh yeah Jace told Will and now they're both going to kill you for sleeping with their sister" Katniss said and the stood up and headed towards the door.

"Si, the only thing you could have done worse, to Jace or Will, would've been if you slept with Clary or Tessa," Izzy nodded at Katniss' comment and replied "Yeah, I mean it would have the same outcome if you slept with Cecily but we all know that wouldn't happen, because you know she's going out with my cousin" Izzy shuddered as she said it and muttered something about being related to Herondale's.

"I didn't sleep with Cris!" Simon shouted getting out of bed. Izzy and Katniss then walked out the door saying "It must have been worth it," Simon's face visibly reddened and he felt mortified. Of course he didn't sleep with Cris in the way they were thinking: he let her sleep in his bed but they didn't _sleep together_, Simon wouldn't have done that to her as she was in a vulnerable state at the time.

0.o.0

Once Simon had dressed in the clean clothes the girls had brought him, he walked to the front desk to sign out, this place was more like a hotel than a hospital, and hand the discharge forms in; to check he was actually allowed to leave. The hospital was quite busy for it being about 7 o'clock on a Tuesday.

He spotted Izzy and Katniss leaning up against the wall of the visiting room and as soon as they saw Simon, Izzy waltzed off out the door. Katniss sighed as Simon approached her. "Come on, Izzy's driving,"

Katniss then walked off leaving Simon to trail behind her, "Hey," he called and Katniss turned sharply, "What's wrong with you two?" Katniss scoffed and started "Izzy was already pissed at you for 'screwing Cris', her words not mine" before she could continue, a slightly horrified, Simon cut in, "We didn't do that, we didn't even kiss,"

Katniss gave a short smile before saying "I know you didn't but it's not me you have to persuade,"

Simon just stood there confused, Katniss smiled at him then started to walk around the corner to where he guessed the car was parked. Simon huffed, slightly annoyed, and ran to where Katniss was walking.

"Firstly, how did you know we didn't" He coughed then unable to speak the words, he was always quite awkward around this subject. "You know," he continued, then, realised he was making obscene hand gestures and put his arms to his sides.

Katniss scoffed "Please," she just said as if that was an answer. He saw the black Mercedes up ahead with Izzy leant up against the driver's door and refrained from running away; an angry Isabelle, or in fact any angry Lightwood, was something to be feared.

"Okay," Simon says elongating the word out of sheer awkwardness. "Anyway, secondly, what was the other reason you two were angry," As soon as Simon finishes, Katniss whirls around, almost making Simon crash into her, and slaps Simon right in the face. Immediately pain shoots up his cheeks and across his face and he covers his now red cheek with his hand and feels throbs of pain at the touch.

Now that was already something to make him flinch away but the cold hard glare that Katniss is boring in to his skull makes him step back and, partly, fear for his life. Katniss' normally warm grey eyes have turned in to steel: grey, cold, hard and shielding.

"Why didn't you just have the courage to tell us? Why did you leave it to the doctors to tell us? If it weren't for the fact that Magnus was the doctor who told us, you would be in for a whole other world of pain, believe me!" Simon stammered at this; it wasn't hard to know what she was talking about, the fact that Cris' heart stopped, he still didn't know whether she was alive but he was too afraid to ask, and he certainly believed he would have been through physical pain if it weren't for Magnus but he didn't know whether that was better than the mental anguish he was about to receive.

"Come on" she said walking towards the car with an extremely quick pace. "You either have to face two very angry teenage girls who are, let's say, extremely tempted and good at fighting, who can kill you slowly, intimately and in every way we know you fear, or you can try and find your way two miles back to your house, it's your choice,"

"Somehow I don't think it is," Simon muttered under his breath, just quite enough so that Katniss wouldn't hear him, as he walked towards the car where the two girls were waiting impatiently.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Heyyy peoples so this is kinda long and it is very angsty. There will be bad language as there has been before but guys it's a T for a reason...

So Favourite, Follow, Review and I will see you next time disclaimer stuff aka stuff I don't really need to say on chapter 21 :P

Chapter 21: Pain tends to heal as time passes but personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds

Simon's POV

It was Monday once again and after most of the last week off Simon really didn't want to face the school again. He had spent most of the week dwelling in his room watching anime, TV series, films and he even read a few books and Simon couldn't help but admit that he only watched and read what he did because they were Cris' favourites. He had only left the room to eat, he knew his mum was getting anxious but she knew what happened to Cris and he was pretty sure she knew the effect that Cris' situation would have on Simon.

His mum didn't come to the room very much, she had on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, to try and get him out of the house, then out of his room, then just out of bed but Simon thought she had given up by Saturday as he was undisturbed. He knew he couldn't do half an hour without food so it surprised even him that he only left his bedroom to get food at meal times.

He didn't see any one, apart from Clary and his mother and sister; who had left for university on the Saturday, and he didn't really want to see anyone anyway. His phone was racked up with missed calls and texts from the girls, and they had also came to the house to see him but Simon got his mum to send them away. For the life of him, Simon didn't know how Clary got in his room but he was pretty sure his mum just let her in, no matter what Simon wanted.

Clary stayed for a few hours and in that he just managed to crack a smile; he knew it was hard on Clary as well but he couldn't muster up the sympathy for her as he was mentally and physically drained. Of course this made him feel even worse as he couldn't comfort his best friend and although she seemed fine, he knew that she was keeping it in.

So it was hard to wake up 5 hours earlier, at 7am, to get ready and go to school. He didn't want to go to school, even more so than he normally did, because she wouldn't be there. He didn't know how things would turn out at school because, although all of them hated Jamie on Monday and most of Tuesday, Jamie had changed, for the better, and the girls took a liking towards him for that but without Cris, Simon thought, Jamie wouldn't seem like he had changed.

Simon was right.

Simon just made it to the gazebo in time to talk with the girls before the bell went and when he approached it, he only saw the girls. _What a surprise _he thought sarcastically. Conversation stopped as they laid eyes on Simon, they all had a look of sympathy apart from Izzy who had one of anger.

"You're probably wondering, Jace and Will are on the courts playing football" Clary started her voice full of pain, _it must be really hard on her and you made it worse _Simon thought bitterly. Maia rested a hand on her shoulder and continued on from Clary "We've briefly talked to Jem and we haven't even seen Jamie" Simon sighed then, he was partly thankful that Will and Jace weren't in the vicinity.

"Any way, normalities over," Hazel started but Tris blurted out, stopping Hazel from saying what Tris was about to, "Did you really have sex with Cris?" This comes out rather blunt and Hazel face palmed and Tris tries to regain her dignity and says "What? We all wanted to know the answer,"

Simon pulled at his hair in frustration then said "No, by the angel, did you really think I would do that to her?" Pain is clear in Simon's voice and Izzy stared at him as if deciding whether to believe him or not.

"We know you want to but whether she does is another matter," Izzy says, all emotions devoid from her voice. Simon rolls his eyes and Katniss "Sit down and tell us what happened then," Simon sits in the middle of the gazebo the girls facing him, it nearly felt like an interrogation.

"So do tell us what happened on that fateful night?" Tessa asks with a smirk and Katniss gives her a soft nudge but can't hide her own smile. Izzy then says flatly "Don't bother lying: we can tell," Maia and Clary look over at Izzy, unbelieving that she could be so cold.

"Look it's a long story and we only have like one minute," Simon says trying to get out of this but of course he hadn't relied on one of them actually having a watch. Tessa pulls her phone put of her bag and says "Simon, you're so terrible at time-keeping, we've got 5 minutes," with a sweet and innocent smile which, at that moment, he loathed.

"Simon, you're not getting out of this one" Clary says and Simon sighs. "Okay, but first I need to tell you guys something, I know it should be Cris' to tell you but you should really know," he paused then to take in the looks of surprise and anxiety on their faces. "The guy that nearly kidnapped Cris at school have been out to do that for a while now. He and another guy already tried to kidnap her before but I stopped it when I was going to visit her. So the guys have been sending her texts saying 'No one will be able to save you this time' and other things like that and she had been having bad dreams about them ever since,"

The girls now looked horrified and slightly angry before Hazel spoke "So, they were the guys that tried to kidnap Cris at Jamie's. They were the reason why Cris fell," Simon said softly "Most probably,"

Deciding to continue on with the story Simon said "But any way, Cris came round my house at about 9 o'clock on Saturday, then she burst in to my room with tears in her eyes. I told her to not be so strong all the time and she cried into my shoulder. When she was done, I made her laugh a bit, and she yawned, she was probably tired as she said she had a really bad dream that night. She said she was going to go back to bed but I offered her my bed as she was already at my house and I didn't really want her to go out on her own in a vulnerable state. So she got under the covers with me and she fell asleep in my arms. That was it,"

The girls mumbled together for a few moments and finally Izzy said "Simon we're sorry we didn't know what Cris was going through and I'm guessing you we're the only one who knew about the texts and the dreams?"

"Yeah, Cris didn't want her mum to get worried so I think she only told her mum about the dreams and not the texts but the only reason she told me was because I saw her fighting the men at the beginning," The girls look sadly stunned once again and pain coursed through Simon at the thought of Cris and that night.

"We should go to see her tonight?" Katniss proposed and the girls nodded but Tris said "But the last time we went the doctors said we couldn't see her," At Simon's confused expression Maia added "We went to see Cris on Wednesday but the doctors told us to come back on Saturday as they were doing tests and other boring stuff, so when we went on Saturday they said we still couldn't see her but Magnus told us that she" Maia broke of then unable to form the words.

Clary stepped in to continue on from Maia, "Magnus said that Cris heart stopped once on the Monday, on Wednesday and on Friday, he said it was all they could do to keep her alive, so there's even less of a chance of her waking up now," Clary choked at the end and Simon could tell she was trying hard to keep the tears in. Tessa pulled her in to a hug which she willingly agreed on. Simon just stared, unable to form words and he was trying hard to keep from crying himself.

"We've got a few minutes left, do you think we have time to see Mrs Branwell?" Tessa asked but Katniss shook her head and said "We should probably do that after school so she has the night to come to terms with it," The others nodded and Simon was once again confused.

Izzy answered his unasked question and said "We were going to tell Charlotte about what happened to Cris since Monday because she would probably want to know," Simon gave a sheepish nod and at that the first bell went, to tell them to start to go to registration.

Simon was in a different form to the girls, as they were in Ithuriel and he was in Jahoel, but they still had their forms in the Arch Angel block so he could walk with them to form. Unluckily Jem wasn't in his form, that would have probably been good as Jem is the known peace-keeper, but very unluckily Simon had Jamie and Cato in his form which was bound to go terribly, for Simon.

On the plus side Jace and Will were in Nakir which was situated in Seraphim block which was on the opposite side to Arch Angel, so that was two less people Simon was going to be killed by in the first twenty minutes of school. There was another up and downside to this because, unlike Ithuriel's form tutor, Jahoel's tutor, Mr Phantomhive, was never late, the upside, but the downside was he couldn't control the class which meant that Jamie could do whatever the hell he wanted.

As they reached Arch Angel block he said goodbyes to the girls and headed down to the right. Simon swung open the door and made his way to his seat at the back of the room. When he got to his seat the bell rang and Mr Phantomhive entered. A few more people swung in, to which the teacher pronounced late.

Peeta Mellark was sitting next to Simon and this was probably a good thing as everyone liked him so no one would ever hurt him or anyone close to him, this was also because he was incredibly strong. But then as Simon scanned the class he saw Jamie flirting with another girl. _Phew _he thought as Jamie wasn't paying him any attention.

As if the world wanted to punish him more, Cato appeared at Jamie's side, pushed the girl away and said something to Jamie, looking purposely at Simon. Jamie then turned to face Simon, his features contorted with anger and his eyes a dead brown almost black. Simon looked away before Jamie could see him looking.

Unfortunately that didn't work and the next thing he knew a fist punched the table leaving dents in the wood. Simon looked up to be faced with a very pissed Jamie. "We have unfinished business, don't you think?" Jamie snarled and Simon was going to come back with some witty remark when Jamie fisted Simon's collar and pulled him up from his chair.

Simon saw Cato come up behind Jamie and gave an evil smirk towards Simon who was fighting to breathe. It was then, when Jamie threw Simon against the wall and lifted him up by his neck. "Hey, Jamie get off him" Peeta shouted, in Simon's defence but unfortunately Cato said "Mind your own business Mellark, you probably have more important matters to worry about... like Hawthorne fucking your girl,"

Cato was even larger than Peeta, so when Peeta threw a punch at Cato he deflected it and then they just started throwing random punches at each other. There was now a crowd surrounding both the pairs and Simon was still struggling against the unrelenting Jamie.

"I thought we finished whatever business we ever had," Simon managed to choke out, Simon's feet were barely touching the floor and he found it extremely hard to breathe. "Business is done, and I'm letting you off even though you should pay for what you did to her," Simon snarled and a flicker of anger crossed Jamie's eyes before turning back to a dead look.

"What I did to her? Ooh that's rich coming from you," Jamie spat as if the words were poison. Anger rose up in Simon and he said the words that he didn't mean and shouldn't have said. "Hey, you were the one who killed her!" Simon nearly shouted and Jamie's grip on Simon's neck increased making Simon gasp for breath.

"You bastard!" Jamie shouted, the anger clear in his voice. "You just can't handle that after whatever you did to her, she still rejected you and, oh, she must have not liked it otherwise she wouldn't have ran into my arms,"

Anger rose up in Simon, of course she didn't reject Simon because Simon didn't try anything but it angered him that Jamie was saying that. Everyone seemed to know who and what they were talking about as most of them had gone pale and were gaping at the boys.

Then Jamie did something Simon wasn't expecting, he smiled. "And I must tell you she is one hell of a kisser, although we didn't get up to what you did, she certainly made up for it," Jamie smirked, one of such hate and maliciousness but there was also a hint of sadness in his expression although it was hidden well by all the anger.

Suddenly Jamie was thrown off Simon and Mr Phantomhive and Mr Michaelis were towering over them, well at least Mr Michaelis was. Mr Phantomhive often got Mr Michaelis to do his dirty work, like stopping fights or anything like that. This was mainly because, despite his slender frame, Mr Michaelis was extremely strong which is why he got the nickname of demon butler because he did the dirty work, often wore black expensive suits, he had black hair and pale skin but the weirdest thing was his eyes which were the colour of blood.

Now, all the girls loved him because apparently he was 'smoking hot' but most of the boys hated him as he was pretty strict when he needed to be. So the crowd dispersed leaving the girls staring at him and the boys far away from him.

Simon fell back on his feet leaning against the wall gasping for air. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jamie glaring at him and was being restrained by Mr Phantomhive, which must have been hard for the teacher as he had the stature of a thirteen year old, and he also saw that Mr Michaelis managed to pull Peeta and Cato apart. He just got his breath back when Mrs Branwell flung open the door and stormed in.

"Ciel, Sebastian" Charlotte said addressing Mr Phantomhive (Ciel) and Mr Michaelis (Sebastian) by their first names. "Escort those four boys to my office and wait with them outside until I arrive," She said rather sternly. Simon saw the three other boys being pushed forward and Simon stepped forward before he could get pushed. He heard Charlotte addressing the class before the classroom door shut behind them.

"Walk!" Mr Phantomhive nearly shouted and the boys reluctantly walked over to Mrs Branwell's office. It was a rather uneventful walk; Mr Phantomhive had left Mr Michaelis to walk them to the office as he did have a form group to take for the next five minutes. No one had made any more attempts to kill each other as they were pretty sure Mr Michaelis could easily handle four boys at once.

When they reached the office they found something Simon wasn't expecting: Izzy, Katniss, Maia were already standing outside the office with Jem and a rather beaten up Sebastian.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Heyyyyyy guyyys *waves* so if you don't know by now, which if you have been reading you should, I am evil... Now I wouldn't go as far to say I was Sebastian Morgenstern evil but I'm pretty evil and unfortunately for the characters that does show when I write and this chapter is now different 3;) ... well if you don't think I'm being evil, I think the characters may disagree.

I will try and add more fluff in but at the moment with the plot and all it's kinda hard :)

Guys GUys GUYs GUYS... I would like to know if any of you know who the two teachers I just added were and what fandom they're from: Mr Phantomhive and Mr Michaelis ;). Honestly it would be awesome if just one of you knew who they were

_**Review, Follow or Favourite if you like ... {insert boring ass disclaimer stuff here}**_

Chapter 22: The world is merciless yet very beautiful

Simon's POV

"Why the hell are you here?" Simon said, surprised that they were also standing outside Mrs Branwell's office and why it was those three were there and to why Sebastian was holding his broken, looking, nose.

"Language, Mr Lewis," Mr Michaelis said rather uninterestingly. At his presence, the girls visibly perked up and were smiling innocently. Mr Michaelis seemed to notice this and said "And why are my three favourite students standing outside the head teacher's office," His manner made Simon sick as he thought it was way too flirtatious for a teacher.

Simon sighed as the girls giggled, yes giggles from the girls who were normally completely unaffected by flirting of any sort, and he'd be lying if it didn't make him feel nauseous. "Apparently we've been bad girls," Maia said suggestively, making Simon gag and roll his eyes. Mr Michaelis just laughed and winked at them.

Then Mr Michaelis, finally noticing they had other presences, turned to Sebastian and held out a handkerchief. Sebastian quickly took it and held it to his nose without any form of appreciation. Mr Michaelis, being one for telling students when they needed manners, said, slightly exasperated, "Manners will get you far, Mr Morgenstern," Sebastian muttered a thank you as the girls were suppressing smiles and Mr Michaelis smiled saying "Much better,"

Jamie and Cato went over to Jem and Sebastian, Jamie was glaring at Simon and Cato merely smirked at Peeta, who Simon forgot was standing behind him. Before anything else could happen Mrs Branwell pushed through the semi-circle that formed around her office door.

"Mr Michaelis, if you don't have any classes to teach, would you mind being witness to the interviews that are about to occur?" Charlotte said unlocking the thick, decoratively carved door and opens it a margin, awaiting the teachers answer. "It would be my pleasure, Charlotte,"

Smiling, Charlotte opened the door and ushered the students in. Simon stepped in the wooden office and it already felt cold and unwelcoming; to Simon the office represented Charlotte as the head teacher even though she was still warm and friendly as one.

"Okay," Charlotte sighed sitting at her desk. "Those in Ithuriel sit at my desk, the others in Jahoel sit on the couch at the back," They all did as they were told and Katniss, Maia and Izzy sat on the three chairs which left Jem and Sebastian standing next to each other behind them, whereas Simon and Peeta sat on one of the couches and Jamie and Cato were on the other one.

Mr Michaelis went and stood next to Charlotte, behind her desk. Charlotte brought a piece of paper out from her desk, wrote something the whispered to Mr Michaelis who took the piece of paper and a pen. "James, please recite the events that occurred earlier," She said looking at Jem, whose full name was actually James, expectantly.

_This is more of a police investigation than a… whatever this is._ Simon thought, he didn't know what normally happened in these situations as he had never been to the office before, not even to drop anyone off.

"Why him?" The girls said simultaneously, staring wide eyed at Charlotte and Simon had the feeling that Sebastian would've said that as well if he hadn't been pinching his nose, he probably didn't want to sound as if he was on helium.

"Because, you three" Charlotte began, pointing at the girls. "Are prone to exaggeration and I don't think Sebastian wants to speak while he is trying to stop the bleeding" They all seemed to accept this as it was completely true, Simon knew they were rather good a lying as it had happened on numerous occasions with the girls. But before the girls could counter her statement Charlotte says, "James please continue,"

"Me and Sebastian walked into form, later than we normally would, and the whole class was abnormally quiet. Most of them were looking between the non-interactive board and us. So we walked to our normal seats and everyone was looking at us in surprise and horror. Then Tris tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and when he turned round, punched him on the nose," Simon had to hide a laugh as Tris was at least a foot smaller than Sebastian and was also skinny, whereas Sebastian was built up. Simon wasn't that surprised that Tris could punch that hard as he had seen her punch before but she resorted to violence only if it was self-defence or she was so angry she didn't think over it properly.

Mrs Branwell looked shocked, towards Sebastian, and Mr Michaelis just had a faint smirk on his face while scribbling down on the paper. Jem continued, despite everyone around him looking shocked, "Sebastian, naturally for him, tried to hit who ever punched him, not knowing it was Tris. But the thing was that Tris had stepped back, behind Isabelle, Katniss and Maia. Maia deflected the hit, as it was going to hit her. Then all three girls ganged on Sebastian, whose nose was heavily bleeding, and it took a while to get all three girls separated from him. Before they were separated Mr Starkweather walked in to the classroom and helped me, Clary and Hazel get these three girls off him. He told me to escort them to your office so I did,"

All that was left for Simon to wonder was: _what was written on the board? _It wasn't hard to guess that something was written or drawn on the board and Simon was no Sherlock Holmes.

Asking Simon's unasked question Mr Michaelis said "If you don't mind me interrupting; what was written on the board that was so offensive?" Anger and a hint of sadness was now painted on the girls face, Sebastian looked like he wanted to know as well and Jem looked like he was trying not to break down.

Silence hung heavily in the room until Jem finally spoke in a small, soft voice, "It said some rather personal things about a member of the class," He saw Charlotte's eyes soften but nevertheless she said "James, we are going to need details; the exact quote if you will"

Jem looked down at his hands as if unable to answer the question, he sighed and said "Mrs Branwell would I be able to excuse myself while one of the girls answers that question," She just nodded and he turned and walked out the door. As he did so Simon swore he could see tears pooling in his eyes but there was also something even stranger than that, which flickered across his face: anger.

Simon was now confused: one, Jem never showed any sign of being upset before, especially not crying, and two, Jem never got angry, no matter what Jem was always known as the peaceful peacekeeper (peaceful because no one would associate him with one of the peacekeeper from the Hunger Games), even when it came to Will, who was basically his brother, who used to mess up a lot, Jem never got angry or even showed glimpses of anger.

In a way Simon didn't want to think of what an angry Jem could cause; Simon liked to think that Jem was a bit like Bruce Banner but when Jem got angry, which had previously never happened, he would turn into the Hulk and destroy everything in his path. While Simon thought this, he also hoped that Jem never hulked out.

"It said things of a rather personal nature about a girl in the school," Katniss said but choked at the end not giving the girls name. "It had a list of names, guys' names; saying that this girl had been with all of these guys, recently and in the past and that because she had, apparently, been and is a slut and slept with all these guys, she deserved everything that had happened to her and that she deserved everything that was going to happen," Maia continued on from Katniss but she looked as if it physically pained her to say the words.

"Can you remember the names that were given, the names of the boys she had slept with?" Charlotte said cautiously and Izzy answered in an angry, upset voice, "Um… they were bullet pointed in this order: Jace Herondale, Will Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jem Carstairs and Jamie Campbell. But it said at the bottom that there had probably been a lot other guys that went to our school and that didn't, that she had supposedly slept with,"

Simon's mouth hung open with shock; _what do I have to do with it? No one ever thought or thinks that I had slept with anyone! Oh, _then everything clicked in his brain, as if it was a lightbulb going off in his brain that didn't bring light but instead brought darkness.

"Can you give me the full name of the girl that was mentioned on the board?" Charlotte said but she looked like she didn't want to know the answer and in some way Simon thought that she was just looking for a confirmation, not an answer.

_There has only been one girl who has apparently slept with me._

The horrible truth spilled out of Katniss' mouth like it was poison; like it burned her to say it. "Crisiant Jones"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Heyyyyyy, so guys in this chapter it's just carrying on from the last one with the reactions to the thing that happened (cba to go into detail :) ) anyway another mystery will come to light, though it's like a sub-mystery (if that makes sense... which it probably doesn't)

So I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know your thought on it by reviewing :P

Chapter 23: I'm not anti-social, I'm anti-idiot

Simon's POV

Shock and disgust rippled through Simon; his mouth hung open as if it had been dislocated, his eyes were wide as he started unblinkingly at the teachers who had exactly the same expressions on as Simon did. Well, Mrs Branwell did but Mr Michaelis looked not only disgusted but horrified, which must have been hard for him because he so rarely showed any emotion.

"D.. Do you know who could have don.. done this?" Charlotte managed to stammer out over her anger and sadness that were clear in her expression.

"No, we suspected Sebastian at the start and that's why.. well, that happened" Izzy said pointing to his face. "Why do you know not believe it to be him?" Mr Michaelis said with anger underlying his voice. Simon was slightly confused at the anger at first but then remembered that Mr Michaelis seemed to like Cris, as a student not like-like, better than any other, even the three girls that were sitting in front of him. If anything Simon would say that Cris and Mr Michaelis acted like friends, as disturbing as it was to Simon.

"Well he came in late which was abnormal and well there was no other reason" Katniss said rather sheepishly. "Jem also came in late!" Sebastian protested in a high pitched voice which, through out everything that he just heard, Simon had to refrain himself from laughing at.

"Please, Jem's name was on the board it obviously wasn't him" Maia said dismissively. Charlotte seemed lost in her own thoughts and when Maia said this she snapped out of them with a slight daze. "What did the person mean when it said that Cris deserved everything that happened to her; past and future, apart from the obvious, what did it mean?" Mr Michaelis questioned, anger continued to gleam deep in his voice.

"Well, am I right in presuming that you know why Cris has been hospitalised?" Katniss asked to which he nodded and Katniss slowly continued as it seemed neither of the other girls could face it, "What we think it meant was, well, it is getting more likely that Cris cannot survive this as" She paused then and Mrs Branwell already looked like she was going to break down whereas Mr Michaelis' face remained indifferent while his red eyes glimmered with sadness.

Katniss took in a deep breath and continued, "As Cris' heart failed three times last week, the doctors managed to save her each time but they say with each time the chances that she will wake up lessen," Tears now streamed down Charlotte's face and Simon could only guess that the girls were the same; even Mr Michaelis had tears in his eyes which Simon had thought was impossible.

Though Simon was able to hold it together, just about, as he had already heard about this but it seemed Jamie couldn't. Jamie stormed past Simon, walked towards the door, and even though the door was firmly shut, he kicked the door handle so that the door swung open and splinters of wood flew into the corridor.

Everyone in the room turned to watch as Jamie ran out of view. Mr Michaelis got up as if to go after him but Charlotte put a hand on his arm and said softly "Can you call another teacher who is free to go after him?" he agreed and got out his radio.

Simon smirked a little and said "That was mahogany!" which caused the girls, Peeta and even Charlotte to crack a smile.

The bell rang then, Charlotte sighed and told the girls and Sebastian to go to their lessons. As they left Simon offered the girls a small sympathetic smile and they gave a hint of one back, as they passed.

Charlotte then pulled a tissue from the box on her desk and said, "Come on let's get this over with, boy's come over here," Simon, Peeta and Cato walked over to the desk and sat down willingly and to Simon this was really surprising.

"Simon please describe the events that unfolded," Charlotte ordered and Simon told her only what she needed to know, leaving out who the girl was that him and Jamie were fighting over, since Simon couldn't deny that was what they were doing even if the girl would have no knowledge of the fight or why it occurred, hopefully. He also left out the reason why Peeta and Sebastian fought, which Peeta silently thanked Simon for.

"Okay, you may leave and go to your lessons, I will email your teachers saying why you will be late and I will confer with Mr Phantomhive and Mr Michaelis to see if your explanation was indeed truthful, I will decide your punishments later and you will find out tomorrow what they will be, you are dismissed" Mrs Branwell said exasperatedly and she sighed.

The boys got out from their seats and walked out the door. As soon as they got out of the door they all headed in separate directions to their classes. But Simon was one of those _idiots (that's the word Simon decided to use for himself) _who had a locker and who kept their books in said locker, which wasn't exactly normal in this school as most people kept their books in their bags.

So Simon headed down to his locker to get his maths book, he couldn't help thinking about that mystery person who he wouldn't mind murdering right now; _I mean who would do that to anyone, who could be that cruel? And it only makes it worse that Cris isn't actually here to witness what the person has done to her, Cris _couldn't _hear this from anyone else either!_

Anger rose up in Simon then as he wondered who the person could be: not only did the person have to be cruel enough to even conceive of something like that but the person said that she slept with Jace, Will, Jem and Jamie, and obviously himself but apparently word had spread like wild fire, although Simon still thought most people would doubt this out of denial or the fact that Cris was 'too good' for basically most people, that included Simon.

People had speculated before: that Cris had gone out with Jace or Will, or both, or (as one rumour stated) both at the same time because of how close the three were, so it wasn't the biggest of shocks to have their names inscribed on the board. Well… it wasn't the biggest shock to Simon; it probably would be for Tessa, Clary, Jace and Will.

But only the girls (meaning Tessa, Clary, Izzy, Maia, Katniss, Tris, Hazel), Jem, Jamie, Jace, Will and Simon knew about Cris going to Jamie's house; it was kept that way so the attackers wouldn't find her, _ironic right?_ Simon thought rather cynically.

Simon was sure that they wouldn't have told anyone about Cris' location and therefore no one could have known that Cris was spending the night with Jamie, as bad as that may have sounded, according to Jamie they had only kissed. That thought still made Simon want to throw up until he drowned in his own sick. Plus Jamie had only told Simon that in form which meant that the person couldn't have got that from Jamie. Although it had to be said a lot of people knew or thought that Jamie had a crush on Cris, but that wasn't enough to say she slept with him based on that alone.

Simon, once again, felt as if he wanted to tear his own brain cells out for thinking that but he did want to know who did this to Cris.

The same went for Jem: quite a few people knew or thought he fancied Cris, although Jem was better at hiding it than Jamie. The thing that was weird about the person putting Jem's name down was that everyone knew that Jem was kind and considerate and therefore wouldn't have slept with Cris if they hadn't been going out for like a month or something, Simon didn't really want to think too hard into that subject.

Plus Simon didn't think that the two had ever even kissed, or that was what he liked to think but apparently the girls had that opinion as well because Simon had definitely not eaves-drop on a conversation where all the girls apart from Cris were talking about her love life. _He did._

Simon was utterly confused and a bit brain tired (which to Simon is an acceptable excuse to get out of anything) as he approached his locker only to find that there was a huge dent in it. And that it was already open.

He carefully approached the locker as if it had a bomb in it, which it technically could've. When he peered inside of it he did a quick survey and realised that nothing was missing. The locker was still filled with school books and other rubbish and it still had pictures of his friends and him blue-tacked to the inside of the door.

But on a closer inspection he realised that one of the photos was missing. One of his favourite photos.

The missing photo was one of all the girls and Simon at comic-con; all dressed as fictional characters.

Simon tried to think of why that picture, out of everything in the locker everything, was missing. Then he came up with a thought that made the picture different to every other: it had all the girls in it.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello again peoples, so I **may **be able to post more often now as I have finished work experience *cheers* but I have to go back to school *sobs* I will try peoples but no promises :)

Nothing much to say about this chapter apart from jealous Simon, I don't think of him as a jealous person in the books but oh well ;), and FABULOUS MAGNUS yayy

Soooooo... favourite, review or follow if you like it :D

Chapter 24: The world is crammed with cruelty!

Simon's POV

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and even if there were things going on around him, Simon wouldn't have noticed as he was completely embedded in his thoughts. He was confused as to why anyone would've took the only picture with all the girls in it but then most of the things that happened today baffled Simon beyond belief.

When it came to the end of the day, he had already taken all of his possessions out of the broken locker and told Mrs Branwell about it, and now he was exhausted. He made his way through the crowds of chatting people, most of which glared at him as he went past. Simon sighed and sped up so he could get over the stares quicker but he could still feel their glares seeping in to his back like knives piercing his skin (_yeah it felt that bad_).

He finally manoeuvred his way out of the door and immediately spotted the girls. When he got to them they gave him small, almost sheepish, smiles and Maia said "You're coming with us to see Cris, right?"

Even though to most people this would've sounded like a question but knowing the girls too well, and that all of them looked at him as if there was only one answer acceptable, Simon knew that this was a statement. Even if the girls didn't want Simon to come, which it seemed (and was) unlikely, Simon would've gone anyway. _Why would I give up a chance to see Cris?_

"Yeah, of course," Simon said as if it were obvious. The small smile he had on his face disappeared as he asked "Are we waiting for anyone?" They all looked to each other at this and their faces fell.

"We're only waiting for one person," Katniss said and Simon became confused. "Who?" he asked as there were two missing. At that Jem came up to them and sadly smiled. Some of the girls looked sympathetically towards Jem who looked like he was trying to hide how distraught he was and Simon had to fight the jealousy coursing inside of him.

"Wait, Jem are you coming with us?" Simon asked, not un-coldly. Jem gave a small smirk, which may have infuriated Simon, and replied "That's why I'm here," The girls gave genuine smiles at Jem and Simon was shocked because Jem just made the girls smile _happily _with one sentence, Simon wouldn't have been able to do that if he tried.

As much as everyone loved Jem, he often annoyed Simon. It was probably out of jealousy more than anything, even though Simon wouldn't admit it, because Jem was basically everything a girl could want in a guy and it had been quite obvious that Cris felt that way towards Jem. Whenever he thought that Simon would get angry at himself because Jem was nice to everyone and it was almost impossible not to like him.

"Wait, hold up, so…" Simon left the sentence hanging because he didn't want to be right. But it appeared he was right when Izzy said "Tessa and Clary aren't coming and Jace and Will are trying to talk to them,"

"Are you telling me that Clary and Tessa aren't coming because of what some idiot wrote on the board?" Simon asked even though he knew it was true and it pained him to think that. _Why would they ever think that Cris would do that to them?_

Jem flinched at Simon's words; the board issue was obviously an open wound to Jem and it probably didn't help that Simon was prodding it.

"Yeah, they think that Jace and Will cheated on them with Cris," Hazel said as if not believing it herself. But before Simon could rant about the subject, Tris put her hand up to stop him from saying what was on his tongue. "Stop, I don't want to hear any more about, they just need time to realise it themselves and if we don't get there soon we're going to miss visiting hours"

At that Simon closed his mouth in defeat as they all headed to Izzy's car. _Why do we always have to go in Izzy's car? _Simon thought especially since Izzy would most likely be the one driving, even though she was too young to have a driver's licence, she did and this meant that they would most likely die in some horrible car accident with Izzy driving.

To Simon's surprise, Jem got in the driver's seat without any arguments from Izzy. At that Simon felt his jaw drop to the floor in surprise. _Izzy never let anyone drive, even if it wasn't her car, so why did she let Jem drive with no argument what so ever?!_

Simon just stood there as they all piled in to the too small Mercedes and only snapped out of his shock when Izzy shouted "Simon, we know there are five gorgeous girls and one, may I say, hot guy?" She paused then and looked at Jem who chuckled, with a slight blush, and said "You may,"

This made Simon scoff, _Jem… hot?! Please! _He thought in denial. They all laughed at Simon, as apparently he looked as pissed as he felt and as they would say, jealous. _What do I have to be jealous of? _Simon, once again, thought in denial.

"And one smoking guy," Izzy continued making Jem's blush intensify and, to try and hide this he hid his head in his hands, to which Izzy hugged his back, laughing.

"So stop staring and get in the car" Izzy once again continued and Simon got into the front because the girls were already squashed in the back, the car having three seats in the back and there being 5 of them. It was lucky that Tris and Katniss were incredibly skinny and Maia, Hazel and Izzy were all slim, otherwise, Simon thought, they would never have fit in there.

"So why is Jem driving?" Simon turned round in his seat to ask Izzy as he was genuinely curious. "Well, he can drive legally," Izzy started but Simon scoffed as he knew Izzy never cared about the law and whether it was legal to drive before as she had many times and she even isn't 18 yet. (**A/N: **which, by the way, is the legal age to drive in the UK)

"Secondly... well you'll find that one out when Jem actually starts the car," She said pointedly at Jem, who laughed and started the car.

"One word of advice," Jem said with a smirk.

"Stay alive!"

0.o.0

When they got to the hospital Simon realised there were a few reason why Izzy let Jem drive: he drove insanely fast, leaving Simon fear for his life, he did too many drifts and handbrake turns for Simon's liking and he drove exactly like Izzy, dangerously!

All of this left Simon trying not to throw up as they entered the hospital. The girls all giggled at Jem's driving, it was that or something he said, Simon couldn't tell as his ears were ringing.

They all walked up to the desk and Izzy said to the blonde nurse behind the desk "Can we see Dr Bane?" The nurse looked up at her sceptically, narrowing her eyes. Izzy matched the nurse's, quite uncalled for, glare.

After a few seconds of this death glare match, the nurse picked up the phone. "Magnus, there's someone here to see you," she said in a nasally, annoying voice. A few moments passed and the nurse put the phone to her chest.

"Unfortunately, Dr Bane is quite busy right now," She started but Izzy cut her off saying, "Tell him it's Alec Lightwood," Simon stared at Izzy in surprise, why would she do that?

The nurse, once again, narrowed her eyes but did what Izzy said and after about 10 seconds the nurse said to Simon's surprise "He'll be here as soon as possible,"

Finally it clicked when Magnus came running round the corner wearing leopard print leather trousers, a vest that pictured the sun in glitter and a white lab coat which was totally un-Magnus but was probably a necessity for the job.

Magnus' cat-like eyes scanned the room in excitement and, what Simon thought to be, love. And when he spotted Izzy his eyes filled with disappointment and his posture slumped.

"Come on guys, you're here to see spit-fire, right?" Magnus said trying to keep the disappointment and annoyance out of his voice, it looked that way to Simon anyway.

"Of course," Izzy replied and Magnus smirked saying, "I'm sorry there is only an Alec here to see me" He then gives a fake cough, smiling and continues "Sorry, I mean to see Annie," Simon scowled at the use of his nickname and Magnus laughed.

"Izzy, you have got to stop getting my hopes up by saying you're your brother, it is most cruel," Magnus said placing a hand over his heart and arching his back slightly as if in pain. "You wouldn't see us otherwise and then I'd have to deal with some other idiot doctor," Izzy defended.

Magnus just laughed and said "True true, anyway you can actually see Cris today," Simon's mouth turned into a smile. "So she hasn't had any relapses?" Katniss asked smiling but still had some concern on her features.

"Nope, not since Friday, although it does seem really quite since she can't talk," Magnus said jokingly, considering what he was actually talking about they couldn't help but crack a smile.

Magnus led them down an endlessly white corridor and Simon wondered how Magnus could know where to go as all the corridors they walked through looked the same. It might have been that Simon's mind was also on other things.

When they got to the room, Magnus swung the door open and Simon rushed to sit in one of the chairs next to her bed. He stared at her face, angelic in sleep and sighed. He'd remember the time when Cris fell asleep in his arms, he had spent most of that just looking at her not falling back to sleep. As creepy as that may sound, that's all that he wanted to do, just hold her and watch her breathing steady as she fell asleep.

That's what he wanted now.

Simon swept a wisp of her hair from out of her face, as Magnus said "I hope you don't mind but I have to stay here while you're here, just in case you know," Simon gave a small nod and Simon could sense Jem sitting down on the chair next to him.

Simon spares him a glance and he watches Jem, lightly tracing Cris palm with his finger. Simon has to clench his right fist in order not to punch Jem square in the face for touching her, _when did I become the jealous type? _He thought while twirling Cris' hair in-between his fingers.

"'Course that's fine, Magnus," Hazel said looking grave. Hazel was never good around hospitals, it was probably because when she was young she had a bad spell and they thought it was cancer. Luckily, it wasn't and whatever it was, was then cured. But Simon still felt bad as hospitals probably didn't bring her any good memories.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, does Cris have any brothers or male relations that I don't know of?" Magnus asked and Simon looked up at him with a weird expression on his face. He looked up from Cris to look at Izzy who had the same confusion and slight worry written clearly on her face.

"Magnus, what are you talking about?" Tris asks keeping her voice a scary calm.

"She doesn't have any family apart from us and her mum," Katniss said keeping her voice low and slow-paced. Magnus looked at them like he was right but didn't want to be.

"If she did have any family, she didn't tell us," Hazel said with sadness lacing her words. That couldn't have been true; Cris told Simon everything and Simon did the same – mostly. Simon couldn't even conceive the thought of Cris not telling him something: he didn't want to not know every perfect little detail about the girl he…

"Well a guy came in asking if he could see Cris," Magnus said interrupting his thoughts. And they all looked at each other then as if thinking the same thoughts. Jem being the one to voice those thoughts asked, "What did he look like?"

"Ummm" Magnus thought as if thinking of an acceptable answer. "Magnus, I swear on the Angel, if you can only describe him as hot, I'll tell Alec," Izzy stared down Magnus who blanched and held his hands up mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'The guy wasn't hotter than Alec though so it's fine'

"Magnus please describe him," Maia said sounding exasperated. Magnus' eyes glazed over in memory as he reminisced, "Okay, so he had this gorgeous brown-black hair and his eyes were this beautiful shade of dark blue with a hint of green in the centre"

"Magnus!" Izzy screeched, appalled at his description. "Girl, he's hot but Alec is the man on fire," Magnus said dreamily with ten ton of sass that heavily coated his voice. What he said vaguely reminded Simon of Caesar Flickerman which made Simon shudder.

"Magnus, do continue and try not to make us throw up," Jem said with a slight smirk. Magnus pouted but continued, "Fine silver surfer, umm he had broad shoulders, a tight set of abs, uhh really tall like 6 something, square jaw line. He looked like he worked out a lot; huge biceps, six pack, probably even had a v-line!"

The girls almost gagged at this "Ewww, Magnus, we don't want to know," Izzy screeched covering her ears with her arms. Simon was pretty sure his face was contorted with disgust and even Jem looked faintly disgusted.

"What don't pretend you haven't talked about this stuff, I've heard you" Magnus stated and Izzy's face contorted.

Tris then blurts out, "Magnus, he was the guy who tried to kidnap Cris!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Heyyyyyyy again wooo chapter 25 that should be like a milestone or something :D Sooooooo... yep not much necereally happens in this chapter but yo get to se Simon's feelings and blah blah blah

I'm so amazing at A/N's *she says with insane sarcasm* :)

I can't be bothered to say to follow or favourite or review whatever... even though I technically just did :/

Chapter 25:I was jealous of _someone_ and was sulking around... is that bad?

Simon's POV

Simon was now the only one left in the room. Everyone had gone to see Jamie because apparently he had done drawings of the guy. Simon was surprised when Jem said that Jamie had been haunted by that night ever since, although guilt did go through Simon to know that Jamie was having a bad time trying to face it, Simon still blamed Jamie. Simon needed someone to blame because otherwise Cris would be lying still before him, unable to react to anything because of nothing.

Magnus had clocked off early to go with them and confirm they were the same guy and they all had to go to convince Jamie to show them the drawing. Well they didn't all have to go but Jem definitely did and the girls wanted to know about the verdict first. They said they would text Simon as soon as they found out whether the guy Magnus described was the same guy who tried to get Cris at Nephilim Academy and who tried again to get Cris at Jamie's.

Simon wanted to go but everyone refused his presence as, one, Jamie hated Simon and wouldn't do anything to help them if it involved him and, two, they didn't want to leave Cris alone as they thought she had been alone way too much lately. _Doctors can't be the best company, _Simon thought.

He held her hand with his left, only to find coldness radiating from it, Simon sighed wanting to have her warmth envelop him. He looked up at her face; lightly closed eyelids hiding the windows to her soul that were decorated with blue and green light. Her dark eyelashes were fanned out from her eyes, like they were bars protecting her soul from every evil.

Simon gave a sad smile as he thought, _every evil that resides out of her, she has plenty of demons inside. _He then gave a ghost of a touch on her cheek, lightly skimming over her pale cheeks which normally had a pink hue.

He gently glided his thumb over her lips, which despite everything remained a pale pink. He felt a sudden urge within him that he couldn't describe. Simon hated to feel like that, like he wanted something that he could not have.

Suddenly without Simon wishing to a memory surfaced in his mind, it wasn't one that happened long ago but recently, very recently. In fact it was when they all left the room, Simon didn't want to notice it but he did. The way Jem paused in the doorway, he had looked back at Cris and Simon could clearly see pain and resistance in his eyes.

If Simon knew anything, it was quite obvious from that, that Jem liked Cris, and not only a bit. Simon saw how hard it was for Jem to leave Cris then and, to be honest, it hurt Simon. Simon hated the way Jem looked at Cris, like she was the only thing that mattered in that moment and Simon would be lying if he didn't want to strangle Jem for it.

Simon hated the way he hated Jem for it, he hated the way he was so jealous, he hated the way he felt as if he had no chance. _Stupid brain, I said I was only going to be Cris' friend and I meant it. _Simon thought even though he wanted to be so much more, he didn't want Cris to know because she'd probably just reject him and if she didn't want to be friends because of Simon's actions and feelings, he wouldn't be able to handle that.

He needed Cris and that would never change even though she doesn't need him.

He sighed and lifted his thumb off her lips and he went to twirling a piece of her dark chocolate hair in between his fingers. Her hair felt like soft strands of silk in between his fingertips and he relished the feel of it.

Tears streamed down Simon's face as he held on to her hand like he could pull Cris out of the darkness she probably resided in. Droplets fell on to her hand and rolled off her abnormally pale cold skin, leaving trails down her hand.

"Cris, you have no idea the effect you can have," Simon said softly just murmuring out the words. He hated how weak he was then, crying onto her when he should've been doing something to help her. He felt useless but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

His phone went off then, the sound of the TARDIS filled the room. He pulled his hand out of the strands of Cris' hair and reached into his pocket.

The message read: _Magnus said the drawing was identical to the guy at the hospital. Iz_

Simon swallowed down the bit of nervousness he felt and he suddenly felt really protective of Cris. They guy to tried to kidnap her, had come to visit her in hospital, why? He didn't seem like a stupid guy who would try to kidnap someone in a coma, if her equipment was un-hooked she would die. What would be the point in kidnapping a dead person? So that left the question, why did he come to visit her?

Simon's brain filled with questions as he replied: _Does Magnus know his name?_

Izzy's reply was immediate; _Yeah, the name he gave was Rhys Jones, do you think it's fake?_

_Well, it is a welsh name so it would make sense if it was real but we're dealing with psychos, so who knows _Simon replied but that was presuming what he thought was true.

_So you think he's Cris' brother or something? _Izzy asked.

_Yeah I mean it would make sense, he did look a lot like her and it would explain why he wanted her… to some degree, _Simon replied not really wanting to talk (well, text) about it while Cris was in front of him, even if she was oblivious to the world.

About five minutes later Izzy replied saying, _Yeah, I guess, anyway we'll talk about it later, do you want us to pick you up?_

_That depends whose driving? :)_

_Jem :( He won't let me drive T-T _Simon laughed lightly at Izzy's reply.

_Yeah, sure then _Simon answered her earlier question. He didn't really want to leave but it was now, like, 5:30 and Simon was getting hungry, plus his mum would probably be worried if he was late without letting her know. She had become rather protective lately and while Simon was happy that she cared, he hated it.

_Boooo, okay we'll be there in five _Izzy sent and this made Simon give another small laugh.

Simon didn't bother replying since he had nothing to say so he slid his phone back in his pocket and tangled his fingers in her hair. He rested his forehead against their intertwined hands and took a deep breathe while more tears leaked from his eyes and on to their joined hands.

"Cris," Simon breathed as if savouring the word, the way it sounded on his lips. "I love you!" he whispered sounding desperate even to his own ears.

"I love you, god dammit" He said his voice rising in volume. "And I don't even have the guts to tell you until you bloody can't hear me anyway"

But it probably doesn't even matter how I feel because you probably don't feel the same. And I didn't want to tell you because I know you would just reject me and then you won't want to see me at all," Simon ranted on no longer caring how loud he was.

"I don't want that, if I don't see you one day then no matter what happens, it is a bad day," Simon was no almost pleading into the mattress as his head still lay on their hands. "I love you, so damn much and all I want is to see your face every day because your beauty and personality just make me happy beyond comprehension,"

Simon then gave a dark chuckle "It doesn't matter, you can't hear me and that rant took something out of me so I don't think I'll be doing that again soon, not that I have anyone who will be able to hear me then, unless by some miracle you wake up and even then I probably won't repeat myself, in fear"

"Cris just wake up, that's all we want, that's all I want. If I could ask for anything, I could have anything in the world, every fandom piece that ever existed but I don't want that. I want you!" He said staring at her closed eyes. Somewhere deep down, Simon was hoping she could hear him and that she'd at least twitch or something in response but no she remained the forbidden angel statue: cold, unmoving and viewed for its magnificence.

Simon sighed, lifted his head and stood up with his shoulders slumped. _Was I really thinking that she'd wake up for me, I must be a real idiot!_

He carefully removed his hands from her body and he stepped forward planting a delicate kiss on her cheek. Sliding his hand across her face, he glanced over at the door. He removed his hand from her face and walked slowly over to the door.

He gave one last glance at the fallen angel and closed the door.

Or he was about to but he heard a faint strangled sound coming from inside, Simon looked back in the room but nothing had moved or seemed to have made the sound. He glanced over Cris and noticed her lips were open slightly. _Could it be… No! I'm hearing and seeing things. _Simon thought, closing the door behind him and heading out of the hospital.


End file.
